Invaded
by thebirdie
Summary: After Kaldur declared his alliance to Black Manta, Nightwing and Phoenix struggle to lead the Team into a victory against the Light. [insert OCs/season 2]
1. happy new year

Invaded

 **Chapter One:** Happy New Year

 **Author's Note:**

I have written and rewritten this story a numerous of times. I wanted to place this story on the back burner but writing about Phoenix's adventures really does bring me happiness. One of the most important things I've realized is the story is best told through the eyes of Phoenix herself.

Enjoy. I promise this will be the last time I delete this story.

* * *

 **Five Years Later**

 **Mount. Justice**

 **January 1**

 **06:18 PM EST**

La'gaan slammed his fist onto the ground, shouting, "Neptune's beard! You did it to me again."

Nightwing stood over him, extending a hand. "I don't care how many years you've trained as Robin and then Nightwing," La'gaan revealed. "One of these days, you're mine chum."

I crossed my arms over my chest, clearing my throat to gain La'gaan's attention. "You're anticipating his moves. Always act, never react," I explain.

La'gaan bows his head, "Thank you, Phoenix. With both your training, I'll become one of the best fighters this Team has ever seen." La'gaan slammed his fist into his palm.

I curtly nodded my head, turning my attention to the computer as it announced the arrival of Delta Squad. I turn towards the zeta tubes, ready to greet them.

I gag, pinching my nose as their vile odor files the Cave.

"Hit the showers, all of you!" I shout, moving away from Beast Boy who was covered in sewage waste.

A holographic feed blinks as Captain Atom appears on the screen. "Emergency alert," he announces, "United Nations Headquarters is under attack."

"Beta is only two blocks away." Mal informs, typing on his own holographic screen. "Send in Beta," I agree.

Nightwing returned his attention towards Captain Atom. "Captain Atom, the Team's Beta Squad is in the vicinity. ETA: three minutes."

Captain Atom nodded his head in approval, "Understood. Captain Atom out."

The holographic feed fades and the screen closes. I pulled up a live news feed of the United Nations Headquarters.

"Remind me again who's on Beta," I say. Mal glances over, watching the feed with interest, answering, "Wonder Girl and Batgirl." I hum, watcing the live feed with interest.

* * *

 **The Watchtower**

 **January 3**

 **07:18 PM EST**

The computer announced the arrival of Zatanna and Rocket as Green Lantern explained who the alien Batgirl and Wonder Girl tried to take down.

"This guy, Lobo, he's an intergalactic bounty hunter. Extremely dangerous but not likely to return. But the little guy is another story," Green Lantern explained, sighing. Pointing to the smaller alien, Green Lantern continued, "That's a Krolotean and Krolotean always travel in packs."

Batman glares slightly, "Meaning more of them are on Earth."

I roll my eyes, muttering, "Great."

Martian Manhunter steps forward, "I believe my friend may have vital information on that point." Martian Manhunter points to the scientist in the white lab coat behind him.

"Some of you have not met Adam Strange, of S.T.A.R. Lab's Erdel Initiative. He is the scientist responsible for maintaining the zeta beam technology we use for teleportation." Martian Manhunter explained.

" _I was wondering why a stranger was allowed on the top secret Watchtower_ ," Superboy sarcastically noted. " _Is it even top secret anymore?_ " I retorted. "And he has a story to tell." Martian Manhunter concluded.

"Uh…it's a little involved. I wish I had visual aids or something," Strange admits, glancing around nervously at us. "I can assist you," Martian Manhunter declares; his eyes glow a bright red momentarily.

Adam Strange gasps, rubbing his temple.

" _We are all linked, Adam. What you remember, we will see._ "

"Uh...great?" Adam announced aloud.

" _Well, I was preforming a routine zeta tube upgrade when something went wrong, and I found myself transported halfway across the galaxy to a planet called Rann. There was a scientist there, Sardath. He was conducting his own experiments on enhanced_ — _very enhanced_ — _zeta beam technology. It took weeks to establish even basic communication. But Sardath eventually made me understand some of his zeta-tech had been stolen._ " Adam Strange concluded.

"Fits the Krolotean M.O." Green Lantern paused, "their entire culture revolves around stolen tech."

"Sardath detected transmissions between a single location on Rann and multiple locations on Earth. He was attempting to trace those when he accidentally transported me to Rann." Strange explained. Strange fished in his pocket, pulling out a pocket watch shaped item.

"He gave me this. It detects trace of zeta radiation," a large, yellow hologram of the Earth spun in front of us, "and can pinpoint all the locations where Kroloteans have beamed to Earth."

Captain Atom stepped forward. "Then I'm ordering a two-prompt attack. We'll stage simultaneous raids on every Krolotean target on Earth, while a contingent of Leaguers travel to Rann, with Strange here, to cut the Kroloteans off of the source." Captain Atom explained.

I nodded my head, silently agreeing.

Adam Strange cleared his throat, nervously. "Uh...we might have a problem with that...second prompt." He fiddled with his alien tech pocket watch, "Totally unclear on the 'why', but earthlings are personae non gratae in Rann's corner of the Galaxy. And these six Leaguers are...wanted criminals."

Superman. Batman. Wonder Woman. Martian Manhunter. Green Lantern. Hawk Woman.

"Batman!" Nightwing gasped, "It's the missing sixteen hours."

Batman nodded, "Agreed. Five years ago, Vandal Savage took complete control mental control of the entire Justice League. These exact six Leaguers went missing for sixteen hours." Batman explained to Adam Strange.

Green Lantern stepped forward, eyeing his picture. He rubbed his chin, muttering, "It never even occurred to us that Vandal might have sent us into space." Adam Strange closes his alien pocket watch.

"I'll alert Hal. He and Guy are on Oa, with the Green Lantern Corps." Green Lantern announces. Captain Atom cuts in, "Meanwhile, we have fifteen other active Leaguers to send to Rann to investigate."

Adam stepped in again, "You're not getting it. There's a planetary watch alert out on Rann for every Leaguer." Adam shows Atom the wanted signs.

I cleared my throat, smirking, "I guess this is where us non-Leaguers step in."

Nightwing turned to Strange, "Not all of us are Leaguers. Phe and I can send a squad to handle the Rann end of things. And to find out more about those missing sixteen hours— without causing an intergalactic incident." Nightwing said.

"Maybe even find some intel on the missing sixteen hours." I added.

"Do it." Captain Atom approved, nodding his head. Nightwing and I nodded curtly back, walking away. Miss Martian and Superboy followed behind.

"Uh...if you're going, don't wear that shirt." Adam Strange joked, pointing at the iconic insignia on Superboy's shirt.

The four of us turned, heading towards the zeta tubes. Zatanna and Rocket stood before us, blocking our exit.

" _You know that whole thing about you not being Leaguers…you four still have an open invitation._ " Zatanna explained, her blue eyes landing on Nightwing's masked ones.

" _We know, Z._ " Nightwing smiled softly.

" _But we're all pretty happy_ -" Miss Martian was cut off by Superboy's gruff voice, " _Where we are._ "

I glanced over at my three teammates, " _Besides. Who's gonna get all the good gigs if we're on planetary alert?_ " I sarcastically questioned.

* * *

 **Mount. Justice**

 **January 4**

 **08:00 PM EST**

"It's all hands on deck," Nightwing declared, point at the holographic map before us. "The League and the Team will hit all 14 Krolotean zeta locations simultaneously."Nightwing explained.

"Your priorities also include to search for any humans the aliens may have abducted," I added.

Nightwing nodded, agreeing. "As always," Nightwing gestured towards Mal, who stood with crossed arms, "Mal is ops manager, coordinating from here. Wonder Girl, you and I are Alpha. Assignment: Philadelphia."

"Batgirl and Bumblebee will be Beta. Assignment: Vladivostok." I announced.

"Robin, Lagoon, Beetle," Nightwing read the last names off our roster, "you're Gamma. You're headed to New Orleans."

"Gamma always gets the soft gigs," Lagoon Boy whined, sulking towards the loading dock. "Robin," Nightwing calls out, "you'll be running Gamma."

Robin's masked eyes widened, shooting me a helpless look. "W-What about Phoenix?" Robin frantically asked, turning towards me, "Aren't you coming with us?"

I shake my head, negative. "Sorry, Rob. Wolf and I are heading to Bludhaven." I informed; Robin sighed, sulking slightly, "But I've never led a squad before."

Nightwing countered, "Making this a good opportunity to get your feet wet as field leader."

Wolf nuzzled into my side, eager. I placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, squeezing gently. "Communication within a squad is key. You'll be fine. Dip your feet." I insist.

Robin raises an eyebrow, "Because we're Gamma and you're not expecting trouble or because we're stretched thin and you guys don't have a choice?"

A somber look washes over Nightwing as he stares at Robin, "Just don't die, okay? And no unnecessary risks to the squad. That's an order."

* * *

 **Bludhaven**

 **January 4**

 **08:47 PM EST**

The factory was run down, with poorly boarded up windows. Wolf tilted his nose, growling at the stench of fish and decaying wood. He growled again, baring his sharp teeth. I scratched behind his ear, "Easy boy," I cooed.

I outstretched my left hand, jerking it to the left; the chains that locked the front doors snapped, ripping the door wide open. Wolf nudged me forward with his nozzle causing me to stumble. I stood at the threshold of the warehouse, glancing around in awe.

Three large platforms took up most of the space while computers lined the walls. They even looked more advanced than our zeta tubes.

The warehouse was empty, appearing abandoned. I furrowed my brow, confused. Adam Strange had said that there was massive zeta tube activity here which didn't add up to the sight before me. There were no Kroloteans in sight, no sign of activity.

Wolf whined, drawing me out of my thoughts. "Sorry, Wolf," I scratched behind his ear again. I returned my attention to the zeta-platforms.

I clenched my fists, igniting orbs around each fist. I threw multiple orbs at the platforms, flying above each platform to assure their total destruction. I outstretched my hands, ripping the computers from the walls. I piled them on top of the burning platforms, satisfied.

Wolf howled excitedly, running towards the exit.

I flew out of the warehouse, floating in the sky; through the skylight, I could make out the rapid growing fire. I outstretched my hands, flickering a force field to life around the warehouse. A large explosion erupted within my force field.

I lowered, landing beside Wolf once more. "Delta to Cave. Platforms destroyed."

Mal's voice broke through the low static in my ear piece, "Good job. Mal out."

* * *

 **Mount. Justice**

 **January 4**

 **10:12 PM EST**

The zeta-beam whirled loudly as the computer announced my arrival. Nightwing stood alone in the Cave's main room, a series of holographic screens in front of him. I unhooked my utility belt, placing it on my shoulder as I walked towards the living quarters.

"There has been a confirmed Deathstroke sighting," Nightwing revealed. I turned, slowly, before my impatience got the better of me. I flew, landing directly next to him.

"Just when I thought things couldn't get worse," I sarcastically said. Nightwing enhanced a video, sighing, "He has an apprentice."


	2. earthlings

Invaded

 **Chapter Two:** Earthlings

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for all of you who have read, favorited, and followed. I hope you enjoy!

Please review.

* * *

 **Downtown Star City**

 **January 5**

 **04:01 AM PDT**

The snow crunched beneath loudly as I landed in a crouching stance on the rundown rooftop of an old apartment building. The snow, which had began falling gently hours before, fell harder. This, however, did not stop the prostitutes which lingered on Star Boulevard below.  
Downtown Star City was notorious for being littered with prostitutes and scum gang members. Crime rattled every graffiti covered corner. By nature, humans were savages and this is proven here.

I stood on the ledge of the rooftop, crossing my arms. Large, neon colored signs lit up the boulevard, adding to it's glory.

"Touched that you'd come all this way for me," Red Arrow sarcastically announced his presence. I turned, facing the ginger and masking my annoyance.

"I need your help," I admit. Red Arrow momentarily drops his hard demeanor, showcasing his surprise before masking it back up with a scowl. "I told you a million times, I'm not joining your little Justice Junior Squad."

I rolled my eyes, stating, "Deathstroke has a new apprentice. I need you to use your contacts to find out what you can about her."

Red Arrow raised his eyebrow, placing his hands on his hip. Momentarily, I could make out Black Canary's motherly influence on him and I wondered if we would ever be a family again. "And why should I help you?" Red Arrow questioned.

"You're a hero-for-hire now, right? Well, this is me hiring you." I explained.

"How much?" Red Arrow questioned. "Two hundred if you say yes. Another two if you do some digging. Four hundred if you find something worthwhile."

Red Arrow smirked, "You're willing to cough up six hundred for a lead? You must be desperate, sister."

I walked past him, dropping two hundred dollars in twenty dollar bills at his feet. "If I'm desperate, then what does that make you for allowing me to buy you, brother?"

* * *

 **Star City**

 **January 5**

 **09:34 PM**

Black Canary and I moved in silence as we approached the broken skylight of the bank. Black Canary paused, analyzing the rooftop before turning to me, "Just this one skylight is broken."

I crouched, pointing at the jagged ends of tempered glass still intact on the edges of the large skylight. "They defiantly broke it with something. From the lack of professionalism, I say we're dealing with a Class D rogue." I noted.

Black Canary nodded, agreeing, before adding, "Twenty bucks it's Cupid."

I chuckled, watching as she jumped down. Under her boots, shards of glass crunched. I landed beside her, retorting, saying, "Double that it's not."

Black Canary smirked, before walking past the broken glass casing. "They're sloppy but it seems like nothing was stolen. According to the blueprints, this jewelry store is divided into two floors. A lot of the diamonds on the first floor aren't real, which could explain why our thief didn't take any."

I furrowed my brow, confused, "Fake diamonds?"

Black Canary began walking up the steps that neatly displayed a sign saying you need a worker to enter the second level. "The real diamonds are locked in a safe on the second floor. The second floor is where they display the diamonds and they're under heavy watch and guarded by-" Black Canary cut herself off, stepping over four bulky built men laying on the floor.

Their noses bleed severely and faces bruised. Black Canary and I bent down, checking for pulses. "Alive," I breathe, "but we need a med team here, now."

"Agreed. Looks like whoever broke in didn't find what they were looking for." Black Canary stated.

"On the contrary," a familiar deep voice rasped, "I found exactly what I was looking for."

* * *

Deathstroke's foot connected with my chest with enough force to push me off the second floor balcony. I landed in a crouching position, grunting. Deathstroke jumped down, cracking his neck as he stood.

Somehow, I could tell he was smirking under his mask which only enraged me more. I charged, swinging my fist which glowed bright red with an orb. He ducked, slamming into my torso. I grunted, connecting with the floor.

Deathstroke leaned down, gripping my neck. I struggled in his grip as he lifted me, holding me eye to eye with him. My feet dangled, barely brushing the ground. I ignited an orb, aiming it at his head. His one visible eye squinted, not of fear but of annoyance.

"Listen to me," he growled, "and listen very careful. Stay out of my business." Deathstroke lifted a gun, cocking it as he aimed it at me. I spat in his eye, allowing for the orb to explode in his face. He yelled, releasing his hold on me and cupping his burning mask. I kicked his chest, sending him stumbling back.

His unnamed apprentice dropped down, limping from her battle with Black Canary. The apprentice pulled out a black remote, pressing a button. With a flash of white, they were gone. I sighed, hunching over as my fresh bruises ached. Black Canary jumped down, landing in the spot where Deathstroke and company had vanished from.

"So it's true," Black Canary sighed, "Deathstroke has an apprentice now."

I nodded, wincing as I stood straight. I flew up towards the skylight, using my telekinesis to levitate Black Canary. After landing on the rooftop, Black Canary placed a hand on my shoulder. Her blue eyes were tired yet stern. I didn't have to read her mind to predict what she was about to ask.

"What did he mean when he told you to stay out of his business?" Black Canary questioned.

I swallowed hard, "I've been looking into his apprentice," I admit. "Why?" Black Canary asked, exasperated.

"I need to know who she is," I explained. Black Canary pinched the bridge of her nose before scowling at me, "So you can what? Draft her into the Team?"

I took a step back at her verbal slap. Black Canary's hard expression softened, reaching out for me. I pulled away, "Don't." I warned. "Phe, that's not what I meant-"

"Then what did you mean?" I asked. "We don't just take every troubled kid who runs around in spandex and leather," I snapped. "And so what if I want to save her? Isn't that what we're supposed to do anyways?"

Black Canary sighed and suddenly, in the pale moonlight, I could see how tired she was. "Phe," she began, "you can't save everyone. Some people don't want to be saved."

I glared at my blonde mentor, "I can still try."

Black Canary grew visibly impatient, partially from the long night and our argument. "No, you will not. I hereby suspend you from any Deathstroke related cases."

"You can't do that!" I yelled, watching her walk away. "And why not?" Black Canary turned, placing her hands on her hip. Momentarily, I recalled many childhood memories of my mischievous conduct where my mom would stand like that. It gave both my mother and Aunt Dinah an air of authority.

"Because I'm not your sidekick anymore." The statement came out softer than I intended. Black Canary's arms slipped from her hips, her stern scowl falling into a look at bordered hurt and surprised. Black Canary regained her composure, retorting, "And since when?"

"Since I was asked to join the Justice League." I stated softly. "You turned it down." Black Canary stated flatly. "Because I don't want to be in your shadow anymore. We're two different people, with different goals. We have a complete different mindset. I just can't be the Phoenix you want me to be."

Black Canary stood in silence momentarily before turning away and walking away.

I stood in silence, alone, breathing heavily from my outburst and resisting the appeal to cry.

"Phoenix? This is Red Arrow. I have the information you wanted." Red Arrow's voice broke through the static of my ear piece.

* * *

 **Downtown Star City**

 **January 5**

 **11:59 PM PDT**

Red Arrow landed sloppily, stumbling to a halt. I crossed my arms, shivering as Red Arrow gathered himself.

"That was quick." I noted. Red Arrow nodded, grumbling something about needing the money while fishing for something in his pocket. He held up a flash-drive, explaining, "The apprentice goes by Renegade. From what I gathered, she's been working under the radar for Deathstroke for a couple months now."

I furrowed my brow, "A couple months?" I echoed. Red Arrow nodded again, continuing, "Under the radar until now. Some of my sources say she might be part of a group of super elite young powered humans. They said that there was talk of a counter team for, well, your little League."

My eyes widened, "They're building a team of young super villains basically."

Red Arrow merely shrugged, "That's what I was told. Anyways, everything I uncovered is in this flash-drive."

I reached for it but Red Arrow lifted it higher, giving me a knowing look. "Right," I sighed, "the money." I reached into one of the compartments of my utility belt, retrieving five folded hundred bills. I counted it out in front of him before handing it to him.

Red Arrow furrowed his brow, "There's an extra hundred."

I nodded, "I know. Take care of yourself Roy." I walk past him, taking the flash-drive from his hand and flying into the cold night.

I flew towards the manor before halting, momentarily levitating above the large city. I had to share his new knowledge with Nightwing.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I hope you enjoy. Please review!


	3. alienated

Invaded

 **Chapter Three** : Alienated

 **Author's Note:** Enjoy!

* * *

 **Taos**

 **January 6**

 **09:58 MST**

"Sir, we have received a Rannian signal. They are arriving now." The scientist informed Captain Atom. The large zeta-tube hummed to life, glowing bright.

"Recognized," the computer monotonously droned, "Adam Strange, A-One-One. Miss Martian, B-Zero-Six. Superboy, B-Zero-Five. Beast Boy, B-Two-Zero."

Gar pushed through the trio, holding up to what appeared to be a sash. "Nightwing! Phoenix! Check out my super cool alien souvenir!"

Miss Martian placed a hand on his shoulder, shooting him a knowing glance. Gar lowered his sash in a childlike manner.

"Zeta Squad," I crossed my arms over my chest, "report."

"Our mission to neutralize the Krolotean zeta platforms on Rann was a success." Miss Martian informed. Nightwing and I both nodded our heads in approval. Adam Strange stepped forward, adding, "I have also brought back specs from Rann to create a zeta shield to prevent any more aliens from beaming to Earth off world."

A holographic display of the Earth appeared in front of us with a red shield around it. Captain Atom asked, "How will this affect our own zeta capabilities?"

Adam Strange answered, "It won't." He zoomed in on the holographic Watchtower, adding, "The shield will activate at an altitude above the Watchtower's orbit. League zeta-tubes will still function normally."

Gar gasped, gripping the crook of Miss Martian's elbow, pulling her forward. "Tell them about Rimbor! Tell them about the sixteen hours!"

Wonder Woman uncrossed her arms and Green Lantern grew somber. " _It may be easier to show you_ ," Miss Martian said, bringing a hand to her temple. Her eyes glowed a familiar green as she concentrated on linking us.

" _I successfully interrogated a Krolotean general on Rann who paid off a member of the Rannian Science Command to allow the Kroloteans to land a secret base in the Rannian jungle. Once there, the Kroloteans stole zeta platform to beam a few hundred Kroloteans to Earth. They built more platforms, brought in more Kroloteans, and began abducting and replacing humans."_

Miss Martian added, aloud, "Perhaps as part of an invasion strategy, though that's still unclear."

"But why Earth?" Captain Atom questioned.

"And what does any of this have to do with the sixteen hours?" Wonder Woman asked.

Miss Martian's eyes once again glowed green. " _Well, as you know, five years ago, Vandal Savage placed the entire League under his control. Six Leaguers: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, and Hawkwoman went missing for a full sixteen hours. It turns out you were teleported to a planet called Rimbor where you spent sixteen hours on a rampage attacking everyone and everything in sight and announcing, in several alien languages, that you were the Justice League from Earth and that the rest of the galaxy should beware."_

I stepped forward, saying, "Which explains why the Kroloteans came to Earth."

Miss Martian nodded, concluding, "The League itself brought Earth to their attention."

"I don't know what to say," Wonder Woman admitted, "I have no memories of this. None."

"Don't blame yourself," Captain Atom instructed, placing a hand on Wonder Woman's shoulder. "Blame Vandal Savage and his Light." Captain Atom turned to Green Lantern, "But John, how is it that you haven't heard of this intergalactic incident."

Green Lantern shook his head, "No clue. Rimbor's not a planet in my sector. But I'll head to Oa immediately to consult with the Guardians of the Universe and the rest of the Green Lantern Corps. We'll get to the bottom of this, Cap. I promise." Green Lantern clenched his fist, determined, before flying towards the zeta-tubes.

Captain Atom turned his attention to Nightwing and I. I wanted to bring up the information Red Arrow had relayed to me, but I hadn't even told Nightwing himself yet.

"In the meantime," Captain Atom said, "we have a Krolotean invasion force to track down on Earth."

Nightwing and I nodded as Nightwing said, "Understood."

Nightwing and Captain Atom approached Zeta Squad as I lingered behind, lost in thought. An alien invasion outweighed an alleged team of teen villains so I remained silent.

* * *

 **South Pacific**

 **January 6**

 **9:42 PM HAST**

"I had not believed Nightwing nor Phoenix until this moment," Aquaman's sober tone echoed loudly in the underwater cave.

"You did not want to believe!" Kaldur shouted angrily. I landed silently on a railing, eyeing a series of robotic machines.

"No one wanted to believe this!" Superboy countered. The robotic machines whirred to life, shooting red lasers at us. I leaped down from the railing, destroying the machines with my orbs.

"How could you betray us?" Superboy questioned angrily. "You dare question me? After all of you let Tula die!" Kaldur snapped, stepping forward. He reached for his water bearers, creating swords.

I lifted my right hand, aiming a bright, red orb at his chest. "Kaldur, you are still my friend but don't give me a reason." I warned. "It was a mission, Kaldur! She knew the risks! We all know them! Think of Jason!" Nightwing shouted.

Lagoon Boy interjected, "Neptune's beard! Don't coddle this traitor! He's joined forces with our King's greatest enemy."

Kaldur's pale green eyes glared into Aquaman's blue ones. "You mean the King who hid from me the true identity of my father?"

Aquaman stepped forward, placing a hand on his broad chest. "That was an error in judgment, Kaldur'ahm. No one else need suffer for it."

Kaldur clenched his jaw before spewing, "All will suffer if Black Manta demands it. Blood is thicker than sea water." A small missile emerges from his suit's shoulder; Superman flies in front of it, allowing it to explode on his chest.

I follow Kaldur, who escaped through an underground slide.

"Just you and me, old friend?" Kaldur questioned before noticing Nightwing emerging from the shadows. "No! It's a regular reunion special!" Superboy shouted, emerging from the same slide Kaldur and I had entered from.

Kaldur takes his time to glare at the three of us. "Fine," Kaldur sighs, returning his water bearers to his waist, "you can take me down. Or you can save everyone from this bomb," he gestured toward an bomb which sat behind him.

"I am told the results are quite impressive," Kaldur grinned. Superboy lunged at Kaldur, who, in return, strikes Superboy in the groin then in the chest. Superboy doubled over before collapsing to the ground. Kaldur wrapped his hand around Superboy's throat, electrocuting him.

"You have two minutes." Kaldur announced, retracting his hand. I race towards him, kneeling beside Superboy.

"It didn't have to be this way," I noted, helping Superboy to his feet.

Kaldur stared down at me before exiting from an underwater cave. Nightwing pressed a finger to his ear, "Negative. We have a bomb down here. Alien tech. I cannot disarm it." Nightwing said.

Superboy pushed himself off me, "I'll get it out," he volunteered. "No!" Nightwing raised his hand. "Might have pressure or motion sensors," Nightwing explained. "Which means were sitting ducks. We need to evacuate everyone." I said.

I ignite a giant orb around Nightwing and Superboy, returning to the main level of the underwater cave. "All squads! Evacuate to bio-ship! Now!" I yelled.

Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl flew beside me as Green Lantern followed suit with the rest of the squads. My orb disintegrates as we settled into the crowded bio-ship.

"Wait! Where's Superman?" Superboy questions, looking around after we raised altitude.

"The island-" I began before being thrown to the ground as the bio-ship jerked around wildly. Miss Martian grunted, trying to regain control of the bio-ship as she tries to escape the explosion below.

Aquaman dives from a hatch into the water. Miss Martian lowers the ship as Superboy points at Aquaman tugging Superman out of the murky water. Superboy outstretches his hands, pulling Superman out of the water.

* * *

 **Mount. Justice**

 **January 26**

 **12:10 EST**

I lingered on the beach, watching the large, green air craft take off into the night sky. I exhaled loudly, my eyes now focusing on the murky waters that stretched far and wide.

"What's bothering you?" Nightwing questioned from behind. I inhaled, taking in the salty air before turning around to face Nightwing.

"I asked Roy to do some digging for me." I explained. Nightwing remained silent, encouraging me to continue. "And what he found," I paused before tiredly rubbing my face. "There's so much going on, I just hope it's not true."

"What is it?" Nightwing finally asked. "A team of skilled super villain proteges."


	4. salvage

Invaded

 **Chapter Four:** Salvage

.

.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

 **Washington D.C.**

 **February 13**

 **9:06 EST**

" _He's en route_." I announced, watching Red Arrow from the skies.

Red Arrow shot a grappling line onto the rooftop, grunting as he tugged himself up. He fumbled his landing, tumbling directly in front of Green Arrow. I landed on the ledge behind him in silence.

"Hey Roy, need a hand?" Green Arrow questioned, extending his hand. Red Arrow glared, pushing his hand away.

Red Arrow rose to his feet, dusting his pants off, "No!"

"We think you do," Nightwing countered. Red Arrow glared annoyingly as Nightwing, Wally, Black Canary, and Jim Harper emerged from the shadows, thus surrounding him. "I have nothing to say to any of you. Nothing to explain, nothing to justify."

Green Arrow swiftly pulled the wad of cash from Red Arrow's belt, holding it up as he questioned, "Nothing?"

Red Arrow closed his eyes, clenching his fists at his side. "It's not what it looks like." Red Arrow argued, "I mean, the store owner offered me reward money anyway."

Red Arrow's voice dropped darkly as he greedily continued to explain, "Besides, I deserve it. Guy wouldn't have any of his money back if I hadn't stepped in."

Wally scoffed, rolling his eyes as he exclaimed, "Dude! Are you even listening to yourself?"

Red Arrow snatched the wad of cash from Green Arrow's hand. We watched in silence as he shoved the cash into his pocket this time, "Look, I need it." Red Arrow desperately said.

Red Arrow continued, "I need it to find Speedy, the real Roy Harper. A search like that is expensive, especially when the rest of you have all given up!" Red Arrow turned his head, glaring at me from the corner of his eye.

Black Canary stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Roy, I know you feel lost but that doesn't mean you're alone."

Roy shrugged off Canary's hand aggressively, "I'm not the one that's lost."

Black Canary placed a hand on her hips, "When was the last time you trained? Slept?"

"Don't start that," Red Arrow snapped. "I'm in the best shape of my life."

Black Canary raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

Black Canary swung at Red Arrow repeatedly. Red Arrow stumbled back; I placed a hand on his back, steadying him. Black Canary grabbed his collar, pulling him close, and snarled, "Best shape of your life? That was me holding back, way back."

Black Canary released her tight grip, tone softening as she spoke, "Roy, you used to treat your body as a temple. But now-" Red Arrow fell to his hands and knees, cutting off Canary, "My body is no temple! It's a cheap knockoff, a clone."

Green Arrow stepped forward, again extending his hand out towards Red Arrow. "Roy, come back to Star City with me. It'll be like old times: you and me, fighting crime, shooting the bow-"

Red Arrow rose to his feet, "You're confused. Probably thinking of the other guy, the original. The one you stopped looking for."

Jim Harper stepped forward, "We get it: you're a clone. But you're not…the only clone on this rooftop. And I know from personal experience how tough it was to come to grips with being a copy of someone else."

I couldn't even imagine what it was like to be a clone. Not only is your entire life a lie but so are your memories. You are programmed to believe you are someone else, programmed to live someone else's life. But if Jim and Conner can come to terms, so can Red.

"So, what happens if we find the real Roy Harper?" I questioned. I crossed my arms over my chest, raising a questioning eyebrow at Red Arrow. Red Arrow fumbled for words; I stepped down from the ledge, standing directly in front of the archer.

"I-I…Roy will…" Red Arrow uttered, glaring at me.

"My point exactly," I sighed. "I need you to process this as best as you can: there is a strong possibility that Speedy, the real Roy Harper, is dead."

Red Arrow's eyes widened slightly enough that I could tell the words hurt him. Maybe I was too harsh and maybe what Jim Harper had said was enough. In truth, I was starting to grow sick of the "I'm a clone" card.

Red Arrow's right hand came swinging at me. Without thought, my left hand shot up, gripping his palm. I turned, pressing my back against his chest and crouched, pulling him down. He groaned, lying on the rooftop floor on his back.

The group behind us stepped forward, concerned.

I crouched down, watching Red Arrow grimace in pain. "Best shape of your life? You used to be able to take me down without breaking a sweat. You're a clone, deal with it. Conner did, Jim did."

I stood, standing between Wally and Nightwing. Red Arrow shuffled to his feet, dusting his suit off. He scoffed, shaking his head as he spoke, "I'm whelmed by all this attention." Red Arrow admitted. "What are you even doing here, West?" Red Arrow glared at Wally, "I thought you ditched the hero game."

Wally stepped forward, shoving his hands deeper into the pockets of his parka, "Ditching the game doesn't mean ditching my friends. And before you round back to the original Roy again… let's face the facts: he was never our friend."

Nightwing shifted his weight from his right foot to his left, keeping his arms crossed. "We've all done the math," Nightwing explained, "Speedy was abducted before any of us met."

Wally continued, "You're the guy we trained beside, fought beside. You're the only you we know."

Red Arrow glanced over at me, waiting for my input. "I knew Speedy for a total of a month before he was abducted. You're the Roy I grew up with."

"You're our friend. Just 'cause you're a clone with anger management issues doesn't change that."

"Seriously," Wally grinned, "have you met Superboy?"

I chuckle, smiling sadly at Red Arrow as he exhaled, staring at his worn boots. "All done?" Red Arrow questioned.

"You wanna salvage someone's soul? Go get Kaldur to see the light. From what I hear," he turned, stepping onto the ledge of the building, "he needs from course-correcting. But leave me out! Write me off…or don't. Either way, blow."

Red Arrow jumped down, landing on the fire escape of the building.

Momentarily, we stood eerily still and allowed for a distant police siren to fill the silence. Black Canary leaned into Green Arrow's embrace; both looked visibly worn out.

I understood why Black Canary was so over protective of me. Speedy was abducted and possibly dead. Now, Red Arrow is self-destructing and she can't do anything but watch. Besides Oliver and grandma, I'm all Aunt Dinah has left.

* * *

 **Star City**

 **February 14**

 **12:03 PST**

The Queen's Enterprises logo shone a bright white against the murky night. I stood on the edge of the tower, arms crossed, staring down at the busy street below. A fundraising gala was in mid-swing in the hotel across the street.

I shivered, lost in thought. I understand why Red searched for Speedy: he needs closure. I didn't blame him either- Red felt responsible for Speedy's disappearance. Finding Speedy would be like redemption for Red.

I was pulled from my thoughts as snow began to fall. I chuckled, shivering slightly. Although my leotard would keep me warm for another hour, my patrol shift wouldn't be over until another three hours. I contemplated changing into my winter gear.

"I thought I'd find you up here,"

I glanced back; Aunt Dinah stood in a form fitted black evening gown. I hummed, returning my attention to the ant-sized citizens gathered below. Aunt Dinah walked slowly, standing beside me.

"I never once thought of you as anything less than my equal. I'm sorry if it seemed that way to you." Aunt Dinah said, glancing over at me. "Aunt Dinah-" Aunt Dinah cut me off.

"You never were my sidekick. You are," Aunt Dinah paused, correcting herself, "were my partner." Aunt Dinah tucked a loose curl behind her ear, inhaling deeply.

"I know you're more than capable of holding your own against the likes of Deathstroke or The Light. I guess it's the sole fact that you do that scares me. You shouldn't be out here, running around in spandex and tights fighting these guys," Aunt Dinah sighed, tilting her head back to stare up into the murky night.

"But I am," I whispered.

"But you are." Aunt Dinah repeated, "And I should be out there helping you, not trying to stop you. I've already learned from experience that when I try to stop you from something, you try even harder to do it. Your mother was the same way." Aunt Dinah trailed off, a sad smile tugging at her lips.

I remained silent until finally admitting, "Sometimes, I can't remember what she's like. I feel like every day, I forget her just a little- not enough to notice right away until it's ten years later and I'm struggling to remember what she looks like or what her favorite color is."

Aunt Dinah inhaled deeply again, answering, "She was soft, kind. Her favorite color was red,"

"How do you remember her?" I asked. Aunt Dinah smiled brightly, her blue eyes crinkled, "I look at you and I am able to remember her clearly."


	5. beneath

Invaded

 **Chapter Five:** Beneath

.

.

.

 **Author's Note:** Enjoy and review.

 **PrettyKittyLuvsU:** Yes, I re-uploaded it. This is the final draft and will be longer than the usual twenty something chapters.

 **Guest:** Enjoy the update.

 **Guest:** Thank you.

.

.

.

 **Star City**

 **February 19**

 **12:23 AM PDT**

Nightwing exhaled sharply, standing from his crouching stance on the ledge of the building. I pinched the bridge of my nose, annoyed; we stood in silence, staring tiredly at each other.

"Do you think Red Arrow is telling the truth?" Nightwing questioned, toying with the flash-drive in his masked hands. I nodded, answering, "Deathstroke personally paid me a visit a couple days ago with his apprentice."

Nightwing clenched a fist around the flash-drive Red Arrow had given me. "It doesn't make sense though― a team of super villains?"

I shrugged, "It could just be Deathstroke messing with us again." I suggested. Nightwing scoffed, "Yeah, he's pretty good at that."

 _The rain poured down with the fury of the gods. I heaved heavily, glaring at Deathstroke; under his mask, I could make out a smirk. His katana blades reflected the bright glow of the lightening above us._

 _"Deathstroke!" I shouted. Deathstroke's sadistic cackle echoed loudly over the rain; he sprinted forward, slicing the air expertly. His movements were swift, almost inhuman with talent._

 _"Ashley!"_

 _My eyes widened in shock as Deathstroke vanished into thin air. Kid Flash stood in front of me, gripping my shoulders hard. "Ashley!" He shouted again, fully gathering my attention. Kid Flash jerked me slightly, shouting, "Deathstroke is not there! He's dead, remember?"_

"Why couldn't he just stay dead?" I grumbled, standing on the ledge. Nightwing chuckled, nodding his head, "That's if he was ever dead to begin with."

"Phe, 'Wing! The Starry Gala at the Sato residence is currently under attack! Get there, now!" Black Canary's voice shouted through our ear pieces. Nightwing gripped the handle of a grappling line launcher, aiming and asking, "Any hostages?"

* * *

 **Sato Residence**

 **February 19**

 **12:49 AM PDT**

Renegade's foot swung up, attempting to connect with my chest; I bent back, performing a back flip. My feet pushed upwards on her chin causing her to skid back. Renegade pulled out a retractable metal staff, spinning it at her side and above her head.

Renegade slowly stood, aiming the staff at me.

I clenched my fists, igniting an orb around each fist. "Your martial art skills are impressive," Renegade complimented, tilting her head to the right― much like her master, Deathstroke.

We fought in the large living room of the Sato's, that had been converted to a make shift dancing hall for tonight's gala. The large crystal chandelier hung above us and the waiters' silver plates and broken champagne glasses lingered the floor. The room reeked of alcohol from the bottles that had been broken in the crowds rush to safety.

Faintly, I could make out Nightwing and Deathstroke's battle from somewhere in the house. I heaved heavily, angry and tired from the night's work. Renegade seemed to smirk under her mask before sprinting forward; Renegade brought the staff down with such intensity yet lacked the smoothness of Deathstroke.

I brought both orbs up, allowing for the orbs to push the staff upwards. I was launched back, slamming into the furthest wall like a rag-doll. A trickle of blood oozed from my nose as a shock wave erupted, shattering the chandelier into a million fragments of glass. I rubbed the side of my head, groaning as I pushed myself onto my feet.

Renegade, too, slowly stood, gripping the metal staff hard. This time I make the first move, sprinting forward. I ignite an orb in my right fist; Renegade swiftly maneuvered the staff, stabbing its end directly into my orbs. A flash of red followed by an explosion blinded me.

My eyes clenched shut as a painful electrical current ruptured through my body. I blood curling scream rang through the chaos of my orb exploding echoed in the empty house― I realized it was me screaming.

My orb's explosion burned the material of my glove and the entire sleeve of my leotard before I was thrown back from the force of the second shock wave. Renegade slammed into the wall with a loud 'oomph' and collapsed onto her side.

I grunted, skidding on the glass shard covered floor. I began wheezing for air as I finally came to a halt. My face was covered with scratches and my right arm bleed with burns and glass shards stabbing me painfully.

I stared hazily at Renegade, struggling to breathe. A series of distorted voices yelled from outside and the room adjoined to this room. Slowly, with shaking arms, I pushed myself onto all fours. I trembled before collapsing back onto my stomach, unconscious.

* * *

 **Watchtower**

 **February 20**

 **8:23 AM EST**

I inhaled sharply, opening my eyes; the lights were purposely dimmed. I grimaced at the smell of sterile hospital equipment and hand sanitizer. I groaned as I sat upright, glancing down at my bandaged right arm. I ran my left hand through my disheveled hair, sighing deeply.

The glass doors of my room slid open with a gust of wind. Wally stood holding a cup of coffee (I presumed) with a look of relief and surprise on his face.

"I always forget how quick you can recover from these kinds of things," Wally admitted, settling into the hospital chair beside my bed. I furrowed my brow slightly, asking, "What are you doing here?"

Wally brought the cup to his lips, pausing slightly before taking a swallow. "I'm still your emergency contact." Wally deadpanned.

My cheeks flushed a bright red as I glanced away. "Right, sorry. I forgot about that. I'll change it as soon as I get out of here."

Wally chuckled, "No need to change it. You're still my emergency contact. How do you feel?" Wally questioned, gesturing towards my bandaged arm. It tingled slightly most likely due to Doctor Mid-Nite's medical treatment.

"Glad it's still connected to the rest of me," I admitted, lying down on the bed. Wally nodded, adding, "Yeah, Dick told me about the explosion. You're stupid for doing that, y'know?"

I scoffed but remained silent. As much as it irked me to admit, Wally was right. Recklessness isn't tolerated in this kind of work― it could get me killed or worse, someone I'm trying to protect.

"You need to be more careful. It wasn't for the fact that backup arrived when it did…" Wally trailed off, sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose annoyed. I studied his profile, secretly admiring his faint freckles that were littered across his cheeks and nose. Wally shook his head, continuing, "You can't do this forever, Ash. Especially the way you're handling things as of late."

The room fell into silence as we both took in his words. It was this same argument that caused a rift in our relationship that ultimately led to us going our separate ways. "I don't plan on doing this forever. This is just a now kind of thing," I admitted.

Wally stood abruptly, his coffee spilling slightly. "When does now end, Ash? I can't wait forever."

I furrowed my brow, angrily retorting, "No one told you to wait for me!"

Wally's angry expression softened, "You're right. No one told me to wait."

Wally leaned down, pressing a soft kiss against my forehead, mumbled something that sounded like 'feel better', and walked out.

I wanted to yell at the top of my lungs how pretentious and dramatic he was acting. How inconsiderate and selfish he was for making me feel this way. But as much as I hated admitting my mistakes, Wally was right. No dramatic monologue will ever make up for the fact that I focused a majority of my attention on the job.

I sighed for the umpteenth time, laying on my back and staring at the ceiling blankly.

I hated being wrong but I hated the idea of losing Wally forever more. I had to make a decision: Wally or the job.


	6. bloodlines

Invaded

 **Chapter Six:** Bloodlines

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for taking time to read my story. Enjoy.

 **PrettyKitty Luvs U:** Enjoy!

.

.

.

 **Mount. Justice**

 **February 28**

 **10:07 AM EST**

"Decryption completed. Translation completed." The computer droned as Nightwing and I typed simultaneously on the holographic keyboard. I glanced up, acknowledging Robin and Beast Boy as they approached us.

"Is that the Krolotean intel?" Robin questioned. Beast Boy glanced over at Robin, confused, "What Krolotean intel?"

Nightwing continued to search through the reports, answering, "The data files M'gann and J'onn recovered on Malina Island before it was destroyed."

"Well, noted," Beast Boy commented. I scanned over a series of documents, showing Nightwing.

Nightwing furrowed his brow, reading the files, "Apparently the Kroloteans were snatching humans to use as guinea pigs. They were hoping to find something."

I analyzed the Kroloteans documents, continuing, "They were hoping to find something inside us."

"What?" Robin anxiously asked. "There's no English word for it." Nightwing explained. "The nearest translation seems to be meta-gene." I added, pointing to the holographic display of human DNA.

"What's a meta-gene?" Robin asked. Beast Boy elbowed Robin, jokingly saying, "Never met a Gene I didn't like."

"Warning!" The holographic screen in front of me vanished as the alarm blared. "Unknown energy impulse detected!"

Electricity began to zap loud and bright behind us. Nightwing and I stood in front of Beast Boy and Robin. The cloud of lightening grew brighter as it began to take on a form. A large, metal pod crashed onto the ground.

"Stand ready." Nightwing instructed as we engaged into our battle stances. The latch of the pod lifted, signaling the door was opening. With a loud hiss and smoke, a silhouette emerged from the pod.

"Ta-da!"

* * *

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert." The computer droned. "Computer, lock down cave." Nightwing instructed. "Well, I think we found our unknown energy." Beast Boy noted.

"BB, so not the time," I remarked, igniting an orb.

"Impulse? That's so crash." The unknown intruder smiled. "Catchy, dramatic, one word." He spoke fast much like Wally or Barry when excited.

"Like Nightwing and Robin. And Phoenix― we cannot forget about the legendary Phoenix. And Beast Boy." The unknown intruder ran behind us with inhumane speed. "Except that's two words. Blue Beetle's two words. Hey, is he here, too?" He moved fast, leaving a blur of white and red in his trail. I internally groaned: another speedster.

"Never mind! Impulse can find that out for himself." Impulse declared, laughing as he speed towards the living quarters. "You two, take him down. Now." Nightwing demanded. I turned to face Nightwing, "We're crash?" He murmured.

"You don't think…" I trailed off. Nightwing's masked eyes met my own, sharing our thoughts without speaking. "I'll gather the Flashes." I finally said.

* * *

Nightwing rolled a series of explosive marbles down the hallway. I placed my hands on my hips, watching as Impulse ran on the walls then ceiling. He laughed, "You can't catch me that easy."

Nightwing jumped out, slamming Impulse's torso hard with his fist. Impulse groaned as he collapsed onto the ground; Nightwing handcuffed his wrists and ankles.

Nightwing placed his hands on his hips, saying, "Now, that was crash."

Impulse retorted, "For you, maybe. For me, I'm totally feeling the mode."

I noted his tone and usage of words― Impulse was not from our era.

* * *

"You're a tourist," Nightwing paused, "from the future?"

Impulse smiled, asking, "Why so surprised? Half the meats at Comic Con are from my era."

I furrowed my brow in thought; it would make sense. "Look, look, look. Guys, we all should be friends. I'm really one of you, part of the heroic legacy, right? My name's Bart Allen― you know, grandson of Barry Allen, The Flash."

"Noted," Beast Boy crossed his arms over his chest, "not believed, but noted."

"No," I said, "we don't know because Barry hasn't even had kids yet. Revealing stuff like that can alter our reality. It can cause like dimensional ripple effects which can change our whole future."

Bart Allen stared at me through his goggles, marveled. "Wow, you are as smart as the books say you are. Remind me to take a picture with you so I can show Zoa."

"Zoa?" I questioned. "Zoa W- never mind, it's not important. Can you really read people's minds? Oh, what am I thinking?"

Nightwing emerged from the kitchen holding a glass of water. "Well, Bart, coming all the way from the future, you must've worked up quite a thirst." Nightwing leaned the cup to allow Bart to drink.

"Thanks," Bart said as he began slurping the water. Bart leaned back, "Oh, ah! You're trying to get a DNA sample. You need my spit." Bart proceeds to spit in to the cup.

"Ha, that's such a Dick Grayson thing to do."

"How did-" Robin cut himself off due to Nightwing's glare. Bart smiled triumphantly, "See! I know stuff only a future boy would know."

"Dick Grayson, Ashley Lance-Queen, Tim Drake, Garfield Logan." Bart revealed. I clenched my fist, glaring angrily at the futuristic speedster. "Your name is Tim? And yours is Dick?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Oops. Spoilers." Impulse said, "This secret identity thing is so retro. I mean, you can call me Impulse or Bart or Bart Allen or Bart Impulse Allen. It's all crash."

Robin turned to face Nightwing and me, "Is it possible that he might actually be telling the truth? Could he really be from the future?"

Beast Boy crouched in front of the handcuffed Impulse, demanding, "Tell us something we don't know yet. When do I become leader of the Team? When do I join the Justice League? When do I get my own reality series?"

Impulse shrugged, answering, "Sorry, BB, never was the best history student. I just remember all the crash stuff. Besides, like Phe said, we can't risk altering the time stream. We do that, we're all feeling the mode."

Beast Boy leaned back, confused, "And the mode would be bad?"

"Doesn't get any worse." Impulse clarified. "Always better to crash the mode."

"Uh, noted?" Beast Boy said, unsure. "Recognized: Malcolm Duncan. 8-1-0."

"Oh, sounds like a door opening somewhere." Impulse said. "And that's my cue." Impulse began to vibrate out of his restraints and run towards the open door.

"Don't worry, the Peregrine Falcon is the world's fastest bird. He won't get away." Beast Boy promised as he morphed in a green falcon.

"Doesn't stand a chance, does he?" Robin questioned as Nightwing glanced down at the cup of water in his hand. "No." I answered.

"Impulse is too fast." Nightwing added, handing the cup of water to Robin. Nightwing slid his hand through the air which caused a holographic tracking device to appear. "But at least we can track him."

"You planted a tracer? It'll fall off at his speed." Robin frowned.

"It won't. He drank it." Nightwing revealed. "Subcutaneous micro tracker in the water, nice." Robin complimented. I pointed to the blinking red dot, "It looks like he's headed for Central City."

My phone rang. "Hey, glad you got my call."

* * *

 **Central City**

 **February 28**

 **12:03 PM CST**

"Careful, kid. If you say you are what you say you are, revealing too much could crash the whole time stream." Wally said as we entered the Garricks home. Iris smiled at me but I could make out the confusion and worry in her eyes.

"Crash it. If only." Impulse mumbled. "Wally, what are you-" Wally cut off Barry. "Ash called. Thought we might be of some help with this mess."

Wally grunted as Impulse hugged him tight. "You're Wally West, my first cousin once removed."

Wally pushed Impulse off, saying, "The operative word being 'removed'."

Iris' cell-phone began to ring. "It's mine, babe," she noted. "It's my boss at GBS." Iris informed before answering the phone. "What's up, Pete?" Iris was silent before lowering the phone. "They're evacuating downtown. A new superpower lunatic is calling for blood. Your blood."

Barry toyed with his ring and vibrated into his suit. Impulse pouted, "Oh, come on, grandpa. Let the League handle this guy. I mean, how often does a relative from the future show up at your door?"

"Listen, I- ugh. I'll deal with you later. Stay put. I'll be back in a flash." Flash said before speeding off.

Impulse chuckled dryly, "Heh, back in a flash. Wow. Does he say that often?" Impulse questioned.

Collectively we all sighed before responding, "Too often."

Wally placed his hands on his hips, questioning, "You're going, aren't you?" Impulse nodded, smiling as he answered, "Doy."

Wally turned to face me; I shot him a soft look, shrugging. "Out of my jurisdiction," I noted. Wally furrowed his brow, "Since when?"

"Central City is always the Flash and Co.'s call. Star City, on the other hand…" I trailed off. Wally sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. I placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it softly. "You two back together yet?" Jay questioned. Iris and Joan glared at him, "Jay!"

"What? We all agreed when Dinah came to visit from Star that they-"

"Speaking of Star City," I cut Jay off, glancing down at my watch which blinked rapidly, "seems like it needs my help."

Wally nodded, understanding. "Go. I'll handle things here. Thanks,"

"Anytime," I smiled, walking to the door. "I'm just saying," Jay whispered loudly, "Wally, don't let go of the one…"

* * *

 **Queen Enterprises, Star City**

 **February 28**

 **11:24 AM PDT**

Ollie and Aunt Dinah are gathered at his desk, their eyes glued to the computer screen. I knock on the large wooden doors of Ollie's office as I enter, gathering their attention.

"Oh, thank God," Ollie sighed, leaning back in his chair. Aunt Dinah motioned for me to sit; I prepared myself for the worst. Whenever Aunt Dinah and Ollie come together and sit me down, the news usually isn't good.

I sit in the uncomfortable leather seats Ollie has set up in front of his large oak desk. The sun is shining through his large ceiling-to-floor windows but somehow the mood in the room is too somber for the sunny weather. I inhale, glancing at my two guardians.

"There have been abductions recently throughout Star City." Ollie informed. "They started off in the Everglades first." Everglades is what the rich and elite called downtown Star City. "At first the police neglected to mention it to us. The Everglades is rattled with crimes-"

I cut off Aunt Dinah, "Get to the point."

"Last night, Harmony Sato was kidnapped from the safe house."

 **Mount. Justice**

 **February 28**

 **10:23 PM EST**

"Impulse's DNA matches up with both Iris and you, Barry. And this thing is giving off zeta and chronotron radiation."

Wally crossed his arm, continuing, "Which is, based on pure theory, what you'd expect to find radiating off a time machine."

Flash placed a hand on Impulse's shoulder, "Which means you're exactly who you say you are."

Impulse grinned, "Ha! Told you." I chuckled before turning to Nightwing, pointing at my head signaling I was going to create a telepathic link.

" _What's up?_ " Nightwing questioned. " _Harmony Sato was kidnapped._ "

" _What?_ " Nightwing's eyes widened slightly behind his mask as I added, " _By a team of elite anti-heroes._ "

Impulse cleared his throat, "Anyway, it's been crash. But the future awaits. I gotta run." Impulse waved at us as he walked towards his time machine. Wally and Jay sigh at Impulse's joke as Barry smiles proudly. "See what I did there with the run?" Impulse asked Nightwing and I.

I chuckled dryly, nodding.

"That was for you, gramps." Impulse revealed as Flash approached him. "Bart, thanks for coming. I look forward to meeting you again for the first time and watching you grow up."

Impulse smiled, "That will be crash." Impulse embraced Flash, tight. "So long!" Impulse shouted before entering his time machine. The machine let out a gust of steam and a series of clanking noises.

The entire room glanced around in confusion. "Maybe he's traveling forward one second at a time?" Gar offered.

Impulse kicked opened the door, "It's not working. The whole thing's fried." Impulse began kicking his time machine repeatedly. Flash asked, "Can you fix it?"

Impulse retorted, "I'm a tourist, not a chronal expert. Look at me, I'm trapped in the stupid past. Ugh, I'm so moded."


	7. depths

Invaded

 **Chapter Seven:** Depths

 **Author's Note:** I hope you enjoy. _Please review_.

 **PrettyKitty Luvs U:** As always you are a delight. Enjoy love!

 **SeleneAlice:** Enjoy the update, sweetheart.

* * *

 **Queen Manor, Star City**

 **March 19**

 **08:12 AM PDT**

My folded hands rested over my mouth as I glared slightly at the muted holographic screen. G. Gordon Godfrey continued to ramble about the Earth's alien invasion― if he only knew.

"Turn that nonsense off," Black Canary complained as she analyzed the crime scene photos. "I can still hear him talking," she muttered, shuddering slightly. I closed the holographic screen then leaned back in my chair, exhaling loudly.

"I don't understand," I admitted, staring up at Harmony Sato's holographic picture. "What don't you understand?" Black Canary questioned, rising from her chair to stretch.

"All the kidnapped teens in the Everglades were at-risk teens. Run ins with the law, frequent runaways, and foster children. The police estimated the kidnappings took place in the night, away from the public. Harmony's first attempt was bold― it was in front of dozens and dozens of people, during a highly publicized event."

Black Canary pursed her lips, pondering the situation. "What if we have two different unsubs?" Black Canary questioned. "And why is Harmony Sato being targeted?" I asked, turning enough to face Black Canary.

"The Sato's come from a long line of samurais. They have these mystical blades, supposedly a gift from Hephaestus, the smithing god. The blades are supposed to take the souls of those who it kills and sends it to the Underworld where Hades rules." Black Canary explains, shrugging as she walked away.

"So, they have a connection with the Underworld?" I asked. "I really don't know how it works exactly but in simpler terms, yes," Black Canary admitted. I hummed, watching as she exited our cave and entered the manor through the kitchen entrance. The Sato's having a connection with the Underworld changes Deathstroke's motive entirely.

* * *

 **Mount. Justice**

 **March 19**

 **11:42 AM EDT**

"They're both gonna wind up our responsibility, aren't they?" Mal asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Nightwing rubbed the back of his neck, answering, "Not necessarily. Bart, Impulse, is staying with Jay and Joan Garrick in Central City."

"And Roy, the original Speedy, is recovering at Royal Memorial Hospital in Star City," I added. Superboy stared at the holographic picture of Roy in awe. "Arrows Green and Red are watching over him."

Mal groaned, "Mm-hmm. They're both gonna wind up our responsibility. And shouldn't you be watching over him too, Phe?"

I scoffed, "And be there when the volcanic eruption that is Red's emotions explode? No thank you."

Superboy interjected, "I mean, where we are on identifying the Light's new partner?"

Nightwing pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing and adding, "No progress."

"All we know is that Deathstroke is defiantly working for the Light. He has kidnapped-"

M'gann's giggle echoed throughout the main room, interrupting us. "La'gaan, don't eat so fast." M'gann warned as La'gaan continued to eat off a floating plate. "I can't help it, angelfish. The idea of cooking crabs is amazing enough, but making them into little cakes?"

M'gann leaned forward, "Heh, you're gonna choke."

"If only." Superboy muttered. "Here, let me," M'gann offered, bringing a crab cake to La'gaan's lips. La'gaan chewed slowly, staring deep into Superboy's eyes. "Mm, if that's not true love, I don't know what is, chum."

Superboy stormed off, "Call me when it's time for the briefing."

The computer droned Artemis' arrival, "Recognized: Artemis, B-0-7."

"Finally," I exhaled sarcastically, "a mature female adult I can trust on."

I stared at M'gann's green eyes with slight anger which caused her to look away in discomfort.

I'll admit, I was being childish but M'gann deserved it. She walked around the Cave as if her actions didn't have consequences. As if she hadn't hurt Conner and me by invading our mind, trying to erase her mistakes from our memories. That crossed the line, invading our privacy. And if crossing the line is bad enough― pretending you didn't cross it or not knowing at all was worse.

Nightwing placed a hand on my shoulder, silently asking me to back off.

"Artemis!" M'gann exclaimed. "Hi M'gann," Artemis chuckled uncomfortably as M'gann embraced her in a hug. "How's Wally?"

I turned away, announcing the briefing through the Cave's intercom.

"Ok, Gamma Squad, the mission is Cape Canaveral," Nightwing began as I pulled up the mission information. "It's a covert op to safeguard the first Earth-Mars com sat. There are people out there who don't even like the idea of aliens, and will do anything to scrub this launch." Nightwing explained.

Miss Martian lowered her head, turning away slightly. Artemis placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling softly, "But that's why I came back― because not all of us feel that way."

Mal placed a hand on his hip, raising an eyebrow at Nightwing, asking, "So, why are you going?"

Nightwing adjusted his glove, "Why should Phe get all the action when we're both co-leading?"

I scoffed, playfully punching his shoulder, "I'm going to be in a room full of arrogant scientists. Hardly sounds like action."

* * *

 **Cape Canaveral**

 **March 19**

 **08:59 PM EDT**

"Phe, link us up?" Nightwing asked through the comm. link. " _Link established._ " I announced. " _Good. Miss M, begin aerial sweep of the Cape's perimeter. Phe, secure the command room._ "

" _Hey, boss, I'd be happy to join my angelfish on that assignment._ " Lagoon Boy offered. I mentally gagged before gasping as Artemis' telepathic snicker echoed in my head.

" _Negative, Lagoon Boy. You're right were we need you, giving us maximum coverage, in the water, on land, and in the air― in case there's any attempt at sabotage._ "

"T-minus fifty-two minutes until launch. All systems go for launch." A man informed Miss Ferris and I. I nodded, crossing my arms over my chest as I stared at the monitor displaying the live feed of the rocket.

* * *

" _Whoa, heads up, minnows. We got bad guys: Black Mantis troopers. They're working some kind of platform beneath the surface just offshore. I'm taking them down._ " Lagoon Boy informed us. I crossed my hands over my mouth, attempting to keep the calm atmosphere.

" _Belay that,_ " Nightwing retorted, " _wait for backup._ "

Superboy responded, " _I'll scrounge a rebreather from the cargo hold and help the rookie out._ "

" _Rookie? Neptune's Beard. I don't need any help from the Boy of Steel._ "

" _Lagoon Boy, wait for backup. That is a direct order._ " I snap, clenching my fists over my mouth.

" _Sorry, you're breaking up._ " Lagoon Boy made static sounds. " _There's no static on a psychic link!_ " I stood from my seat, walking towards the door. "Phoenix, is there a problem?" Miss Ferris questioned.

I turned to face her, debating whether to lie or tell her the truth. I motion for her to follow me into the empty hallway. Miss Ferris' eyes bore into my masked ones, waiting for me to explain.

"We might be under attack. I'm going to secure the command base while the rest of my squad secures the rocket. Remain calm."

Miss Ferris sighed before nodded, returning silently into the room. I flew towards the stairs, flying down as fast as I could.

" _Superboy, you have that rebreather?_ " Nightwing questioned. I exited the command base; I gasped, generating a force field as a rain of red lasers aimed at me cascaded down.

" _Negative, La'gaan didn't restock_." Superboy informed. I grunted, generating a force field big enough to cover the command base. " _Then take the helm. Miss Martian, gill up and help Lagoon Boy. Phe, can you join us?_ "

I flew upwards, generating a series of orbs and throwing them towards the platoon of Black Mantis troops. " _Negative. I'm kind of busy right now_."

I outstretched my hands, attempting to levitate the troops into the air. I flew higher in the air, avoiding stray fire. Kaldur had lined their suits with lead which made it nearly impossible for me to telekinetically detect them.

" _Superboy, we need cover fire down here_." Nightwing added. I ignited a large orb, lifting it above my head. I grunted, throwing it at the Black Mantis troops. They were thrown back, their guns destroyed.

I flew towards Artemis and Nightwing's location. I outstretched my hands, stopping one of the two missiles. Superboy flew by in the bio-ship destroying the other one. I threw an orb at my missile, flying back as it exploded.

I landed on the beach, in front of a trooper. I roundhouse kicked his helmet then kneeing him. He grunted falling to the ground as I turned, blocking a series of punches before igniting a orb in front of the trooper's line of vision. He yelped, stumbling back before I kicked him in the gut. He flew back into two other troopers.

I ducked, avoiding the laser from a trooper's gun. I slid between his legs, punching him in the groin. He doubled over; I jumped, using his back as a stepping ground. I twirled and at the last moment, kicked his helmet as hard as possible. He flung back, unconscious. I rolled, landing in a crouching position.

" _What? I'm not that rusty_." Artemis notes. I jog, standing between Artemis and Nightwing. " _Guys, it's a reunion special_." I mutter, pointing at the shore as Kaldur slowly emerged from the water. Artemis shivered slightly, releasing a rigid breath lowly. Artemis hesitated as she lowered her bow slightly, her gray eyes staring lovingly at the Kaldur.

" _They've taken La'gaan! I'm going after him._ " Miss Martian informed. " _Priority is the missiles._ " Superboy retorted. I glanced above us, watching Superboy destroy the missiles with the bio-ship.

" _There are too many. I'm not keeping up._ " Superboy informed. I glanced over at Nightwing, waiting for his decision. His eyes flickered from me to Kaldur then back to me. I nodded, understanding our silent language.

"Kaldur, you don't want to do this!" Artemis shouted.

Kaldur gripped his water-bearers, retorting, "I believe I do."

A large, light-blue wave splashed wildly behind him before growing and taking on the form of a bird. He aimed for Artemis, grunting as it slammed into Artemis and Nightwing. I outstretched my hand, pulling them from the mouth of the sea creature using my telekinesis.

Kaldur shot a missile from his armor. Artemis turned rapidly, shooting and disarming the missile with her bow and arrow.

"Artemis, behind you!" Nightwing warned, running towards Kaldur. Kaldur slammed his water-bearers, which he shaped in the form of sledgehammers, into Nightwing's chest. I ran, ducking his wide swings but grunting as he kneed me, hard, in the stomach. I doubled over, wheezing and gasping as he steel-toed boot connected twice with my stomach.

Kaldur's water-bearers slammed into Artemis' bow, rendering both useless. Artemis lifted her fists up as Kaldur's remaining water-bearer shifted into a dagger. "Artemis!" I wheezed out, loudly.

Artemis gasped, staring at Kaldur's malicious pale gray eyes as the dagger slid into her torso. Artemis coughed, as Kaldur whispered something in her ear. I gasped, stumbling to my feet. I swung my hand out, sending a strong telekinetic wave at the Black Mantis troops. They flew back, skidding across the water like skipping stones.

I turned back as a loud explosion echoed in the air. The rocket had exploded, sending large pieces of debris cascading down. I flew upwards, grunting as I generated a large force field, protecting the base.

I grunted, struggling to hold the force field in place as the force and weight pushed me down. I pushed, placing my hands on the red telekinetic surface.

* * *

 **Blüdhaven**

 **March 20**

 **04:00 AM EDT**

 _"So you and Baywatch are done?" Artemis questioned from the threshold of Wally's bedroom door. I nodded, slowly folding my clothes and placing them neatly in my suitcase._

 _"That's it? No screaming, no dramatic exit. You're just gonna fold your clothes and leave? That's total bullshit." Artemis scoffed, uncrossing her arms. "Artemis―" Artemis cut me off, angry._

 _"No, you two can't be over. You two are-are like role models. You two are supposed to prove that this thing can work."_

 _I turn to face her, "That what can work?" I asked._

 _"This whole heroes falling in love thing." Her voice cracked as her eyes met mine. "Artemis… what happened with Wally and I doesn't necessarily mean that you and Kaldur won't make it."_

 _"Yes, it does. If you two can't make it, then none of us can." Artemis retorted, turning around to storm out. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose as I sat on the edge of the bed._

 _"Do you think she's right?"_

 _I looked up; Wally stood, dripping wet with a towel dangling around his waist._

I focused my attention on the clattering noise coming from a series of metal crates behind me. Nightwing whispered, "Wally?"

Kaldur emerged, "No."

Wally emerged, thus surrounding Kaldur. We stared silently at each other before Artemis emerged, removing her thick hood.

"I take it our ruse was successful." Kaldur noted, his eyes resting on Artemis. "Almost too successful. The Team and League are in mourning." Nightwing responded. "Arrow and Canary are after your head. They may never forgive us." I added, low.

Kaldur sighed, questioning, "And still only we five know the secret?"

Nightwing answered, "This secret and the other: that you've been under deep cover within Black Manta's organization since leaving the Team. How'd it go on that end?"

Kaldur nodded, "Successful as well. I've proven my loyalty to my biological father. He is moving me up the ladder, bringing me closer to the Light and their unknown partner."

Nightwing retorted, "Not without cost, Kaldur. The com sat wasn't supposed to be destroyed, and La'gaan definitely wasn't supposed to be captured."

Kaldur nodded agreeing, "I know. It was the only way to save his life and maintain my cover."

I step forward, placing a hand on his shoulder, "We're not blaming you considering the impossible decisions you've had to make. Like choosing between saving the Kroloteans on Melina Island―" I remove my hand from Kaldur's shoulder as he cuts me off.

"Or saving my friends. And I will find a way to help La'gaan. You have my word."

"So what now?" Artemis questioned. Nightwing turned, retrieving the enchanted necklace from his utility belt. He placed it around Artemis' neck and backed away.

"Uh, dude? Why are you giving bling to my dead roommate?" Wally questioned.

"Glamour charm, courtesy of Zatanna. Physiomorphic spell, I think. She said it backwards." Nightwing said, placing a hand on his hips.

Wally stepped back, standing beside Nightwing, Kaldur, and I.

"Wow… you look exactly the same." Wally noted. "To the five of us, and only us. But to anyone else, you're an entirely different person."

Artemis raised an eyebrow at Nightwing, "The more impressive trick is how you got something so specific from Zatanna without revealing who or what it was for."

Nightwing smirked, "We have a history."

I rolled my eyes, scoffing. Wally elbowed Nightwing, smirking as he uttered, "Dog."

Kaldur approached Artemis, "It is time."

Kaldur and Artemis stared at each other silently. Kaldur cleared his throat before leaning down and kissing her lips. Artemis eagerly returned the kiss. Kaldur pulled away, adding, "One final thing. The Light, they've tasked both Black Manta and Deathstroke to gather a series of highly skilled individuals. Black Manta does not know that I have seen the list."

"Harmony Sato?" I questioned. Kaldur nodded, "Yes, she was one of them. Phoenix?"

I raised an eyebrow at Kaldur who, in turn, sighed. "Be careful. You are at the top of the list."

I pressed my lips into a firm line, nodding at his warning.

Their footsteps echoed as they left the warehouse.

I placed a hand on Wally and Nightwing's shoulders. "From here on out, we have to be careful. Wally, you have to break the news to Artemis' mom. 'Wing, you and I have to comfort the Team. We have to keep our guards up, especially with M'gann."

Nightwing nodded, agreeing, "Right. Agreed. At lease we're through the hard part. They're in."

Wally scoffed, "Who are you kidding? It only gets more dangerous from here."


	8. satisfaction

Invaded

 **Chapter Eight:** Satisfaction

 **Guest:** I usually leave it up to the readers! Thank you.

 **Guest145:** Miss Martian and Superboy are currently not together.

 **PrettyKitty:** As always, a pleasure.

 **Author's Note:**

Hello, I hope you're enjoying my story thus far. If you are, please review.

* * *

 **Royal Memorial Hospital, Star City**

 **March 21**

 **02:22 PM PDT**

"So, let me get this straight. While I was on ice, you found another Roy Harper, the sidekicks formed their own team, aliens invaded the Earth, and Ollie grew that dopey goatee?" Roy Harper rubbed his chin.

"Well, we try not to call ourselves sidekicks." Red Arrow corrected as I crossed my arms over my chest, adding, "We're a covert-ops team."

Ollie questioned, rubbing his goatee, "You don't like the goatee?"

"So missing the point! You three have been talking around it all day." Roy Harper exclaimed. "Now, I want answers." Roy Harper demanded, "What happened to me? How can there be another Roy Harper? And what happened to my arm?" With each question, Roy's voice rose with anger.

Red Arrow lifted up his hands in mock surrender, "Okay, okay. We wanted to wait till you were strong enough and when all of us were here. But I guess the moment is now." Red Arrow sighed.

Slowly, my eyes landed on Roy Harper's bandaged stub. In the chaos that was the past eight years, Speedy had finally been found more or less safe.

"Moment's pass so get to it!" Roy snapped.

"What is the last thing you remember before we found you in Tibet?" Red Arrow questioned. Roy's angry face softened as he turned away, staring at his bandaged stub. "I've been trying to piece that together," Roy admitted.

"I remember investigating a Lex Corp shell company that we suspected of smuggling weapons to Northralaysia. Some Lex Corp goons got the drop on me. I remember feeling… embarrassed." Roy concluded. Ollie shoved his hands in his pants pocket, his blue eyes locked onto Roy's figure.

I recalled the same mission; while Green Arrow and Speed were investigating Lex Corp, Black Canary and I had been investigating a privately owned warehouse we suspected Lex Corp was storing the weapons.

The mission had been successful on our end. It had been one of my first real missions.

"Then, nothing." Roy added, frowning. Ollie stepped closer to his bed, sighing before continuing, "That's right. They grabbed you." Ollie sighed, rubbing his neck nervously, "Thing is, Roy," Ollie paused, "that was eight years ago."

"What?" Roy exclaimed.

Red Arrow leaned forward in his chair, continuing his explanation, "Lex Luthor and the Light, this criminal organization he works with, abducted you. They amputated your arm."

"Why?" Roy asked. "To keep me from using my bow?"

It was almost pitiful how innocent Roy still was― how naïve he was to this world's evil.

"No. They needed an endless supply of your DNA to perfect their human cloning process." Red Arrow explained. Roy glanced down at his stub before returning his attention to Red Arrow, "So, that's what you are: a clone."

Red Arrow's gaze fell, "Yeah. They grew me― or rather force grew me. In a matter of months, I looked your age. They programmed me with all your memories and skills and… and worse."

Ollie sat on Roy's bed, "Then, they spoon-fed me clues to your location. I thought I was doing detective work, but in hindsight… you'd been missing three months. I'd been going crazy so when I found you-him," Ollie corrected himself, sighing. "I didn't question the good fortune. I had no idea it wasn't the real, the original, you. No idea Luthor had stored you on ice all this time." Ollie concluded.

Roy glanced around, staring at us each before speaking, "So, what you're saying is… you took my place. You've been living my life for eight years."

I countered, "And he's been tirelessly searching for you five of those." Red Arrow shot me a grateful look.

"Huh," Roy paused, "but not you or Ollie."

I furrowed my brow, shooting Roy a confused look. "You gave up on me, Ollie."

Red Arrow stood from his seat, "I don't want to be the cause of more conflict between you and your family." Red Arrow admitted. "I'd understand if you never wanted to lay eyes on me again."

Roy stared at Red, "I don't know. Seems to me the clone didn't do anything wrong. He didn't ask to be created. Plus, he found me. I can't blame him for this. But I can totally blame you two!" Roy exclaimed, leaning forward and grabbing Ollie's arm.

"Roy, I―" Roy cut Ollie off.

"We were partners!" Roy shouted, "Friends! You were in the process of adopting me! How could you not know I'd been replaced? How could you leave me in Luthor's hands for eight years?"

Ollie's shoulders slumped in sadness. "And, how did I not see how useless you are?" Roy questioned. I uncrossed my arms, snapping, "That's enough."

Roy ignored me, uttering, "Get out."

Ollie's eyes widened as he began to protest. "Get out!" Roy shouted repeatedly as he pointed to the door. Ollie stood, sighing, before trudging through the door.

I gritted my teeth, gripping the edge of the bed angrily. "I said―" I cut Roy off.

"Ollie risked his life numerous times trying to find you. We all did. You've been missing for eight years. It's not Ollie's fault that you were too hardheaded and stubborn to understand basic commands. So don't blame Ollie for your carelessness. Blame yourself." I snarled.

Roy leaned back in his hospital bed, glaring back at me. As soon as I noticed the tears, I softened my glare. The room grew uncomfortably silent. Red Arrow glanced between Roy and me until, finally, I decided to leave.

I pushed open the door, hesitating. "Look, Roy," I paused, gripping the doorknob and glaring at my boots. "You're going to need support to get through this. We're always going to be here for you, even if you don't want us to be."

* * *

 **Mount. Justice**

 **March 21**

 **5:33 PM EDT**

"Aquaman has all of Atlantis on the case. He's saying they're 'searching the 7 Seas for Lagoon Boy and his captors'. It's a big planet and that's a lot of water." Mal said as Conner placed a hand on his shoulder. They stood in front of the large, rotating holographic display of the globe.

Nightwing and I stood, arms crossed, a few feet away.

"We'll find La'gaan." Conner promised. "And Aqualad." Mal added, darkly.

"I want his fish head on a platter for what he did to Artemis."

"That doesn't make us any better than him." I noted. Conner sighed, "I don't suppose we're any closer to identifying the Light's new partner. Nightwing? Where is everyone?" Conner questioned. Mal pointed in the direction of the living quarters, "Well the girls are all hitting the shower. The rest… they're down in the Grotto."

I clasped my hands behind my back, walking to the Grotto. We had built it after learning of the original Blue Beetle's death. I walked down the stairs slowly, taking note of the solemn silence and Bart's occasional crunching.

"Uh, sorry. Mourning makes me hungry," Bart chuckled. Jaime tugged Bart into a corner near Tula's memorial, "You stole those freeze-dried chicken whizzies from my locker, didn't you?" Jaime asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey, hey, hey. Where I come from, it's not stealing, its scavenger rights. The point is we don't have chicken whizzies, freeze-dried or otherwise, in my era, so blame Kid Flash. He got me hooked." Bart explained. Jaime face-palmed, muttering, "Forget I asked."

"Hey, Phe," Gar smiled, waving his tail at me. Tim, Jaime, and Bart finally noticed my presence. I smiled softly, standing on the last step.

"So, why is this here?" Bart questioned. "I mean, it's pretty and everything, but these people are heroes. In the line of duty and all that. They should have giant statues, big, crashy memorials in the Hall of Justice, or something." Bart argued.

Jaime nodded, "Yeah, I asked that, too. Captain Atom said the League doesn't want or need a public shrine to its fallen. But I don't know. Seems to me they just don't want to advertise we're not immortal."

I chuckled, disputing, "We never said we were."

Jaime sighed before replying angrily, "The handful of people who've seem me in action, they think I'm this guy in a new costume." Jaime gestured to Ted Kord's holographic statue, "They world will never know about Ted Kord's sacrifice."

"But you know. And I know." I responded. "The entire Team and League knows."

Jaime lowered his head in disappointment as Bart continued, "And you're carrying on the grand Blue Beetle heroic tradition, right?"

Jaime scoffed, glaring, "I wish. It's such a total rip. Superboy as Superman. Wonder Girl has Wonder Woman. Robin has Batman, Nightwing, and Batgirl. You've been in this era, like, what, five minutes, and already you have three Flash mentors- one who feeds you junk food- and Phoenix!" Jaime exclaimed.

"But me? I've never even got the chance to meet the guy who should've been my mentor." Jaime gestured toward Ted's memorial. I placed a hand on his shoulder, "The senior members of the Team are your mentors, even if we can never fill Ted's shoes."

"You know, we have more in common than you might think― our love of chicken whizzies, for example. Let me buy you some to replace the bag I salvaged. We'll hang. It will be totally crash." Bart excitedly said as he pushed Jaime towards the Grotto's south stairs.

"Uh, sure." Jaime agreed.

I turned, watching Garfield and Tim exit the Grotto. I sighed, staring at Artemis' glowing figure.

I stared at her stern expression, reaching out. I sighed as my hand caused the hologram to flicker. I promise this will be worth it, Artemis.

* * *

 **Dakota City**

 **March 21**

 **08:11 PM EDT**

"That waiter was totally flirting with you," Karen argued, glaring playfully at me. I shrugged, leaning back in my chair.

Aunt Dinah added, "I think you should give him your number."

The table of girls erupted in agreement before Karen announced, "M'gann and Zatanna are here!"

The table erupted in excited greetings as we settled in. "Happy bridal shower, Raquel." M'gann smile, placing her gift on the table. Raquel smile, "M'gann! Oh, you shouldn't have."

M'gann sat beside Barbra, revealing, "Actually, it's… it's from Artemis, too. We bought it together."

All eyes landed on the empty chair beside Zatanna and M'gann. Aunt Dinah placed a hand over mine as I lowered my eyes.

"What am I doing? Having this shower? How-how can we celebrate so soon after―" I cut Raquel off. "Because Artemis would so be kicking your ass if you weren't." I retort. Raquel gripped the gift bag before nodding, agreeing.

Raquel lifted her glass, toasting, "To absent friends."

I lifted my glass of water the restaurant had set for us before we arrived.

We all looked at Artemis' empty seat. "To absent friends." We echoed. "And to the bride." M'gann added. "To the bride!" We echoed louder, rising to our feet.

"You're getting married!" I shouted as the waiter approached our table. He set my drink down, smiling nervously at me. Aunt Dinah bumped her shoulder into mine, silently encouraging me to flirt with the waiter.

If I were being honest with myself, the waiter was cute and maybe an interaction with a civilian would relax my mind from the stress it's under. The only problem was I still had feelings for Wally, even if I wasn't ready to give up the hero gig for him yet.

A loud, blood curling scream erupted over the music as ice encased a truck in front of the bank across from the restaurant. The whole table stood, scouting the area for the ice-villain. We shouted as the ice grew, encasing the whole block. I ignited an orb around us, protecting us from the ice.

We began to strip, revealing our uniforms underneath our civilian clothing.

Zatanna shouted a spell, breaking the ice around us. I lifted us up, lowering the force field to a mere platform.

Captain Cold stares at us in disbelief as he drops his pick-axe.

"I'm completely doomed, aren't I?" Captain Cold questions, rhetorically. "One hundred percent." Rocket says before we charge at him.

* * *

 **Metropolis**

 **March 21**

 **08:58 PM EDT**

Green Arrow and Red Arrow halt a block away from Lex Corp. Black smoke filtered out of what used to be Lex Luthor's office and into the sky. I flew higher, attempting to scout the area. A helicopter spewed water into the burning office, attempting to put out the fire.

"No. We can't be too late." Green Arrow shouted, "I cannot have failed him again."

I flew down, landing behind the two archers. "No, wait, look!" Red Arrow pointed to Lex Corp's parking garage which spewed black smoke too.

Roy, dressed as Speedy, emerged from the black smoke holding a silver briefcase.

"Hey, guys. What took you so long?" Roy questioned, smirking. We ran to Roy, skidding to a halt. Green Arrow asked, "Roy! Are you alright?"

Roy answered sadistically, "I'm good. Well, better than I've been in eight years, anyway." Roy lifted his stump. "You didn't―" Roy cut off Green Arrow. "Kill Luthor? No. Not tonight."

Red Arrow gestures towards Roy's silver briefcase. "What's in the case?" Red Arrow asked.

Roy grunts as he lifted it, responding, "Satisfaction. It's not elegant. Won't fool anyone into thinking its actual flesh and blood. But it's more powerful and versatile than the model Luthor gave his own bodyguard. And it will literally make me a living weapon. No one's putting me on ice, ever." Roy stated darkly.

"Speedy? Are you sure you're okay?" I asked. Roy removed his mask, continuing darkly, "Speedy died eight years ago." Roy tossed the domino mask then closed his briefcase. Gripping the handle, Roy stared at all three of us before finally saying, "But I kind of like the sound of… Arsenal."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I just edited this whole thing on my cracked iPhone screen so leave a nice review.


	9. darkest

Invaded

 **Chapter Nine:** Darkest

 **Author's Note:** Enjoy.

 **PrettyKittyLuvsU:** I adore your reviews!

* * *

 **Mount. Justice**

 **March 23**

 **09:05 PM EDT**

"Do we have any leads on Harmony Sato's location?" Nightwing asked, glancing over at me before returning to his own holographic keyboard. I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest, answering, "I've located two of Deathstroke's lesser known hideaways but I'm still not sure."

Nightwing hummed but remained silent after that.

"Recognized: Blue Beetle, B-23. Impulse, B-24." The computer droned. Nightwing and I closed our holographic tabs, talking to the zeta-tubes.

Impulse laughed triumphantly, "Left them in the dust!" Impulse held up a red and orange remote.

Nightwing raised an eyebrow, asking, "Left who in the dust? And what is that?"

"Souvenir," Impulse answered. Blue Beetle turned towards Impulse, asking, "Souvenirs are Beast Boy's thing, isn't it?"

Impulse frowned slightly, wondering, "Oh, really? I thought it was Kid Flash."

"Can we get to the point?" I snapped, stepping closer to the duo. I crossed my arms over my chest once more, glaring slightly at the foreign device. "Sorry. Aqualad attacked us with Icicle Jr., the Terror Twins, and a ninja girl I didn't recognize." Blue Beetle explained. The ninja girl must be Artemis which means her cover wasn't blown.

Impulse waved the device in his hand, saying, "This is how they tracked Blue. I made sure they couldn't do it again."

Nightwing glared at Impulse, asking, "So, you brought foreign, possibly alien tech into the Cave? Rookie mistake." Nightwing sighed, running a hand through his hair before jutting out his hand.

"Alright, give it here." Nightwing demanded. Impulse handed the glowing device to Nightwing, muttering an apology under his breath.

* * *

The computer alarm began to blare loudly as it completed its scan. I quickly read the analysis, cursing as I realized Kaldur's plan all along. The remote was a Trojan horse designed to bypass the Cave's security system.

"I'm an idiot!" Nightwing exclaimed as we turned simultaneously. Superboy's muscular body was thrown at Nightwing and I. I grunted as we landed on the floor with a heavy thud. "Fuck," I grunted, pushing Superboy off my lower body.

I flew up, avoiding Tigress' assault. I glanced around, quickly assessing our intruders. Icicle Jr. was taken down by Impulse which meant the Terror Twins and Tigress remained. A psychic attack would render them unconscious long enough for me to either call for backup or get my teammates to safety.

I clenched my fists as two bright orbs flickered and aimed both at the Terror Twins as Blue Beetle aimed his sonic cannon at Tigress. " _Blue, wait for my command_ ," I instructed. Blue Beetle nodded, his hands transforming into sonic cannons. Blue Beetle aimed both at Tigress, who had successfully taken Nightwing down.

"Stand down!" Kaldur shouted. "Good guys included? No thanks." Blue Beetle muttered. I swallowed hard, glaring at Kaldur without lowering my hands.

"This battle is over," Kaldur declared. "I don't think so, traitor!" Blue Beetle cried, shifting his aim to Kaldur. Kaldur's gaze focused on me, "Then rethink," he said. "This is the same type of bomb that obliterated Melina Island. I am holding the dead-man switch. If my thumb comes off this button for any reason," his voice lowered darkly, "Mount Justice falls."

Kaldur lifted his hand, gripping the dead-man switch tightly. I glanced around the mission room, assessing my options. Impulse, Nightwing, and Beast Boy were rendered unconscious with inhibitor collars around their necks.

I lowered my fists as my orbs flickered away. I slowly landed in front of Kaldur with Blue Beetle behind me. I lifted my hands in surrender, "We stand down." I give in. Kaldur glares at me, "Wise choice."

Tommy Terror secures an inhibitor collar around me, his rough fingers grazing my shoulder lovingly. I shrug his fingers off, scoffing. Icicle Jr. jumps down from where Impulse had taken him down, landing behind Kaldur. "I'm fine, by the way," he admits.

"Good. Escort Beetle, Impulse, and Beast Boy to the flyer," Kaldur instructs. "What about these three?" Tigress questioned as Tommy Terror pushed me to where Nightwing and Superboy lay.

"As hostages here, they have value. But Nightwing is an ordinary human. Superboy, a human-Kryptonian hybrid clone." Kaldur explained before adding, "And Phoenix is a user of mystic energy." Kaldur lied.

"And our partner shows no interest in any of those categories." Kaldur concluded. Nightwing rose to his feet, shouting, "Aqualad, you'll regret this!"

Kaldur slowly approached Nightwing proceeding to punch him in the groin, hard. Kaldur turned, "I believe I have outgrown the name 'Aqualad' as well as anything resembling regret." Kaldur darkly retorted.

Kaldur halted beside the bomb, looking over his shoulder at the three of us, adding, "I will leave the bomb with you as a souvenir. Oh, and the dead-man switch has a five-mile range. Do not pursue." Kaldur turned, walking towards the hanger.

"We have to evacuate," I said. Nightwing nodded, typing on his holographic wrist computer. Superboy whistled loudly, his usual call for Wolf and Sphere. The inhibitor collars beeped once before unlocking, falling to the floor with a loud clank.

Wolf nuzzled his nose into Superboy's side as Sphere beeped loudly. We began walking towards the zeta-tubes before the bomb began to hum. I turned, my eyes widening as the humming grew louder and the bomb glowed.

I outstretched my hands, igniting an orb around us.

* * *

"Phe? Phe!" Superboy shouted. I coughed as I regurgitated the water I had swallowed from my nose and mouth. Superboy tugged Wolf under his other arm; his tired yet worried blue eyes were wide.

I coughed again, lifting my hands as Mal tugged me out the water. "What happened?" Mal questioned, laying me beside Nightwing. I heaved, watching the thick, black smoke float into the sky. A series of debris floated in the water as what remained of the mountained burned in a bright red fire.

"Kaldur… he blew up Mount Justice." I whispered.

* * *

 **Washington D.C.**

 **March 24**

 **03:12 AM EDT**

"Recognized: Kid Flash, B-04." The computer droned as Wally exited the whirling zeta-tube. I sighed, rising from my seat as Nightwing placed his mug of tea down. Wally glared, snarling, "What happened?"

"It was necessary." Nightwing began, gripping the mug. "It better have been. Spill." Wally demanded. "Kaldur needed to find a way to help us rescue Lagoon Boy." I explained. Wally furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

"He injected La'gaan with a microscopic tag into his bloodstream and he used the raid on the Cave to pass essential intel," Nightwing held up the small flash-drive to Wally's view. "A flash-drive with, among other things, tracking software that can locate the tag."

Wally snapped, "Like that's all he did."

"Wally―" Nightwing cut me off, rising to his feet, "Wally, he had to make it look good. He put inhibitor collars on us, but he'd knew I'd get us out of them. He lied about Phe's powers because he knew she'd be able to protect us from the blast."

Wally snapped, "He took three more hostages― members of your team!"

Nightwing retorted back, "And we'll rescue them when we rescue Lagoon Boy!"

Wally gripped Nightwing's collar, shouting in his face, "Dick, he blew up the Cave! You guys almost died!"

Nightwing removed Wally's hand slowly, explaining, "No, it's all on the flash-drive. He knew we'd pursue to make it look legit, and that's exactly what happened. He gave us time to get out. We just― we got caught in the debris field from the explosion."

I interjected, "It's partially my fault. I-I―"

Wally glared at both Nightwing and I, asking, "Do you even hear yourselves? What if even one of you had been left behind, huh? Why take that risk? What go to such extremes?"

Nightwing turned, walking away from Wally. "The drive explains that, too." Nightwing said lowly. "Kaldur needed to cement his position with the Light and the Light's partner." I explained.

"Wasn't that why he murdered Artemis?" Wally questioned. "I guess it didn't convince everyone." Nightwing muttered.

"You guess?" Wally shouted. "The Cave is― was just a place, worth sacrificing if it helps us stop the invasion!" Nightwing shouted before adding, "Look, I'm sorry you lost all your souvenirs."

Wally scoffed before growling, "Are you serious? I don't care about that junk." Wally shoved Nightwing hard into his chair. I outstretched my hands, standing between the two as a buffer.

"Look, I'm worried about Artemis― terrified for all of you. You are putting yourselves in very dangerous situations. You put Artemis right in his hands."

I scoffed, "Wally, we're talking about Kaldur here,"

Wally stepped closer, inches away from my face. I flinched as his breath hit my skin, "I know. Kaldur, our friend. Who, in the span of a few months, lost his first love and found out Black Manta was his father."

I stepped back, my shoulders slumping as doubt filled my mind. "Isn't it possible Aqualad might actually be a traitor?" Wally asked, glancing between Nightwing and I. "A triple agent? He's supposed to be playing them but are you absolutely sure he isn't playing you?"

I inhaled sharply but remained silent. Nightwing glared at his mug of tea, also silent. I would be lying if the idea that Kaldur had actually betrayed us hadn't crossed my mind. It was logical— or as close to logical we could get these days. Slowly, my gaze shifted towards Wally.

From his body language alone I could tell he was angry, but I knew him better than I knew myself even. From the way his eyes softened as he gazed between Nightwing and I, it was obvious he was scared.

I was, too. We were in a very dangerous situation and each day it escalated even more. I understood Wally's anger and concern yet I resented the fact he left the hero business behind.

"K-Kaldur wouldn't..." I stated unsurely.

* * *

 **Star City**

 **March 24**

 **04:35 AM PDT**

Black Canary landed softly behind me, clearing her throat to announce her arrival. I turned, jumping down from the high ledge of the hotel rooftop. Behind me, the bright, white letters of Sato Industries glowed bright.

"I think I have a new lead on Harmony Sato's disappearance." I explained. Black Canary furrowed her brow confused, adding, "That's great but Harmony Sato is your case. Why are you telling me?" Black Canary tilted her head slightly.

I lowered my gaze, avoiding her questioning gaze. "I need to tell you something that might upset you but it's the only logical explanation that I could come up with."

Black Canary nodded, "Continue."

I finally met her gaze again, explaining, "There were only four people that knew the location of Harmony's safe house: you, GA, Mr. Sato, and I."

Black Canary stepping forward, pointing, "Be careful what you say next." Black Canary warned. "Could it be that Mr. Sato gave up his daughter in exchange for Deathstroke's protection?" I asked.

Black Canary released a rigid breath, her gaze traveling to the bright sign behind me. "That's impossible," Black Canary whispered. "That's what I thought but I needed to look at the case from a different angle. Mr. Sato's well past his prime and company hasn't been doing too well with LexCorp, Wayne Enterprises, and Queen Enterprises dominating industries." I continued.

Black Canary argued, "He's a family friend. He comes from a long line of heroes."

"I understand," I sighed before adding, "But it all adds up. When Nightwing and I arrived at the Sato residence, Deathstroke had taken Mr. Sato into another section of the house. Why? Then Harmony was abducted from the safe house only the four of us knew about."

Black Canary clenched her fists, angrily retorting, "No. Hiroshi did not sell out his daughter, do you hear me? He wouldn't." Black Canary's voice was stern yet I could sense the hurt. The thought that one of her childhood friends was a sellout must've distressed her.

"Except he did," I retorted, glancing at my wrist computer. How could I tell her that Kaldur's intel had shown us that Hiroshi Sato was working with the Light without blowing Kaldur's cover?


	10. before the dawn

Invaded

 **Chapter Ten:** Before the Dawn

 **Author's Note:** Enjoy.

* * *

 **Star City**

 **March 30**

 **9:57 PM PDT**

"Good, they're leading us to Lagoon Boy and the others," Nightwing sighed. Wonder Girl raised an eyebrow, asking, "How can you be sure?"

Nightwing closed the holographic screen from his wrist computer, "Wishful thinking."

"And the abductee shipment at the docks― how'd you know about that?" Wonder Girl persisted. Nightwing responded without hesitating, "Aquaman came across the intel while searching for La'gaan."

* * *

Miss Martian slowed the bio-ship to a complete stop behind a large rock. I crossed my arms over my chest, leaning forward in my seat to analyze the ship. "So, that's the Light's partner," I said.

"That ship shares the same alien's design sensibility as the bombs that destroyed Melina Island and Mount Justice." Nightwing revealed.

Wonder Girl squinted at the large beetle shaped ship before saying, "Kind of reminds me of Blue's armor."

I nodded, silently agreeing. That would explain why Kaldur had to take Blue Beetle hostage, too. The flash-drive said that the scarab that granted Blue Beetle's armor was of alien origin, possibly meaning the Light's partner were aliens― which would explain the alien bombs from Mount Justice and Melina Island.

Nightwing's wrist computer beeped once, a signal from Robin. "Miss M, you're up." Nightwing informed. Miss Martian rose from her seat, using her density shifting to exit the bio-ship.

" _Alpha Squad, I'm heading into the alien ship. Are you aboard?_ " Miss Martian questioned. There was a brief moment of silence before Batgirl answered, " _Affirmative. We're in some kind of docking bay. We have a visual on the new aliens, aka the Kroloteans' competitor, aka the Light's partner. And we've got other company. It's Aqualad. If he makes us, we're over._ " Batgirl noted.

I responded, " _Maintain cover and stay low. Aqualad won't be looking for you._ "

Nightwing added, " _Just don't attract attention_."

I stood from my seat, taking my position at the helm of the bio-ship. I placed my hands on the large orbs, concentrating. " _I found Gar and Bart. They're unconscious but alive_. _No sign of Jaime or La'gaan._ " Miss Martian informed with a tone of sadness in her voice.

Batgirl quickly responded, _"We've got eyes on Lagoon Boy and… Shimmer? Plus five civilians and all the teens we came with. We're unsupervised now, but Blue's still unaccounted for,_ " Batgirl paused before adding, " _An escape could trigger a response. Do we wait_?" Batgirl asked.

Nightwing responded firmly, " _Negative, Alpha. Make your move before you need rescuing, too._ "

" _You too, Miss M. Get our boys and get out._ " I said.

* * *

" _Docking bay secured._ " Superboy informed. " _Nice timing, handsome_ ," Bumblebee said.

" _Beta Squad docking,_ " I informed, guiding the bio-ship slowly towards the docking bay. I secured the bio-ship in the docking bay before flying towards the door.

"Alright, people, let's move." Wonder Girl shouted as an alarm blared. The teens ran towards us as Wonder Girl and I motioned for them to enter the bio-ship. I inhaled sharply as Harmony Sato ran past me, his eyes briefly meeting my masked ones. Kaldur's intel had explained Hiroshi Sato's involvement with the Light― and their alien partner― but failed to explain why Hiroshi Sato allowed for his daughter to be a test subject.

" _M'gann?_ " Superboy questioned. I reached out for M'gann only to be stonewalled.

" _Her link is down_." I noted as I retracted my telepathic connection. Superboy grunted before saying, "I'm going in."

He ran through the docking bay's open door only to be thrown back, hard. I flew towards Superboy, helping him to his feet.

"Apologies, meat, but no one goes anywhere."

I cursed under my breath as the docking bay doors closed, locking us in. "Listen, uh, Black Beetle, you're totally outnumbered." Wonder Girl shouted. I analyzed Black Beetle; he was bulkier and spoke oddly but resembled a lot like Blue Beetle.

"Open those doors now and we'll go easy on you." Wonder Girl continued. "You will go easy on me?" Blue Beetle asked before laughing sadistically. He stood straighter, towering above us all as two black beetle clamps emerged from his back.

"Oh, that is not a good sign," Bumblebee noted from behind me.

* * *

I yelped as Black Beetle gripped my leg, swinging me over his head and throwing me into Wonder Girl's body. Wonder Girl and I collided into Batgirl then the wall. I grunted, slowly rising to my feet.

I flew in the air, clenching my fists as I ignited orbs. I flew down, connecting my orbs with Black Beetle's chest. He chuckled, punching me with his large fist. I was thrown back and then stapled to the ceiling. Black Beetle aimed his sonic cannon; a high, ear piercing frequency erupted in my ears.

I grimaced, clenching my fists hard enough to break free from the large stable using my telekinesis. I groaned, falling onto the floor with a loud thud. " _What's going on in there_?" Beast Boy asked.

" _Don't know. I'm cut off aboard the bio-ship._ " Nightwing explained. I slowly pushed myself to stand, gripping my aching head. Shimmer grunted as she swung at me. I ducked, using her momentum to kick her down.

" _We're fighting Black Beetle and Shimmer. Lagoon Boy, Robin, and Bumblebee are already down and― Phe, look out!_ " Wonder Girl shouted. I turned as Superboy's body collided into mine. I grunted, slamming into the metal door of the docking bay.

"Phoenix? Phoenix!" Wonder Girl called out; her voice was distorted, sounding far away.

" _Superboy is down! Phoenix is too! It's just Batgirl and me now._ "

 _"The drive really does explain everything," I whispered, peering over Dick's shoulder as he continued to decrypt the flash-drive. We sat in silence― up until now― in Dick's Blüdhaven bachelor loft._

 _"Do you think he's right?" Dick asked, placing his laptop on his coffee table. I straightened my stand, crossing my arms from my position behind the couch._

 _"Wally's wrong. Kaldur wouldn't double cross us over bad DNA," I argued. Dick rose, turning to face me. I noticed the tiredness in his eyes, something that was not there months before. We used to enjoy these missions, learn from them. Now, all they're doing is wearing us down and drifting us apart from our friends and families._

 _"What about Tula?" Dick persisted. "Kaldur is in love with Artemis." I retorted._

 _"But Tula was his first love." Dick countered. I scoffed, "Would you go rouge for your first love?"_

 _Dick paused before asking, "Would you?_ "

I slowly opened my eyes, gasping slightly as Wonder Girl peered down at me. She sighed, smiling brightly, "Oh, thank goodness," she uttered.

"How long was I out?" I asked, clenching and unclenching my fists. I felt drained and tired and yearned for nothing more than to crawl into my bed and sleep off the ache in my bones.

"A couple minutes at most. The mission was successful." Batgirl responded somewhere behind me. I sat forward in the cot, rubbing the ache on the side of my head. "Is everyone okay?" I asked, standing on my feet.

"As okay as possible." Batgirl answered. I figured she was right. We had just rescued a group of teenagers aliens had taken hostage for experiments. They were probably going to develop some sort of PTSD, like Arsenal had developed. I glanced around the makeshift medical room, gazing at the tired teenagers who lay on the cots. Some were asleep, worn from rescue mission while others stared back at me in awe.

I walked slowly towards the helm of the bio-ship, rubbing my temples.

* * *

 **Star City**

 **March 31**

 **06:40 AM PDT**

"By now they'll have moved their ship. Plus, there's still the Beetle connection to figure out." Nightwing concluded before adding, "But you can tell the world they're here. Their secret invasion is no secret anymore."

Captain Atom nodded, agreeing before Aquaman interjected from behind. "That would be an understatement."

Aquaman pulled up a live holographic news feed. A large beetle shaped alien ship hovered above the United Nations building in New York.

"Repeating today's top story, a small group of extraterrestrials, The Reach, have arrived at United Nations headquarters in New York City. For more on this, we go live to GBS' own G. Gordon Godfrey at the U.N." The news reporter summarized.

"Thanks, Kat," G. Gordon Godfrey drawled out. "And, yes, folks, it seems Earth's finally met some aliens who know how to get it right." Godfrey said as the camera zoomed in on Secretary Tseng and the alien. "The Reach comes to your world as friends. We come with open arms, extending our hands, our reach, if you will, to help." The Reach ambassador explained.

The camera zoomed out, focusing on Godfrey once more. "Well, thumbs up to the Reach. Oh, I know what you're thinking. Ol' G. Gordon's gone soft on the spacemen. But don't you see this is exactly how aliens should come to Earth: knocking on our front door, not sneaking in the back like some Leaguers we know."

Aquaman paused the feed as Captain Atom crossed his arms over his chest.

"I have to hand it to them," I admit, "they're quite brilliant. Before we warn the public and label them as enemies, they go public and get labeled as friends." I said.

Captain Atom cupped his chin, lost in thought. "It could be worse," Aquaman argued, before adding, "at least we know exactly where they are."

Nightwing agreed, "That's right. We know what we're up against."

Captain Atom nodded, agreeing before ending the feed. Nightwing and I both sighed, exhausted, and stared at each other through the holographic transmission.

"It's late," I noted, rubbing my eyes tiredly. "I know. I just wanted to say that you did good today."

I nodded, correcting the former Boy Wonder, "We did." I yawned, "Get some sleep, Dick."

Nightwing yawned, too, before ending the transmission feed. I stood from my seat, stretching my hands over my head. I flew towards the stairs that led to the Queen Manor library pausing once my wrist computer beeped, signaling an incoming transmission. I hesitated; the caller's name was labeled unknown but if they had managed to send a message on the League's secure― very secure, Batman made sure of it― network, it couldn't have been anyone that wasn't an ally to us.

I clicked the accept icon, furrowing my brow as the static cleared.

I gasped in shock.

"I heard you're in need of some assistance."


	11. cornered

Invaded

 **Chapter Eleven:** Cornered

 **Author's Note** : Enjoy. **Please review** criticism, ideas, and opinions.

This chapter will mainly revolve around Phoenix attempting to convince Hunter, an old member of the Team, to help fight off the invasion! Enjoy.

* * *

 **Tokyo, Japan**

 **April 1**

 **10:23 PM EEST**

I stood on the ledge of Queen Enterprises' building, crossing my arms over my chest. I stared at the bustling street below, illuminated by thousands of neon signs. Citizens overflowed the sidewalks, pouring onto the streets as cars honked. Silently, I mused at the fact that they looked like ants to me.

Hunter landed behind me almost silent except for the crunching of pebbles under his weight.

"You're a hard man to find," I admit as I turned around, facing the marksman. Hunter chuckled, crossing his arms over his muscular chest. His signature crossbow rested hooked on his utility belt. "Once upon a time, you wouldn't have minded let alone been the one searching for me." Hunter countered.

I jumped down from the ledge, eyeing Hunter. He'd grown taller and gained more muscle mass in the past two years. He had growing stubble around his chin and upper lip. Hunter and I both approached each other slowly before embracing each other, tight.

Hunter was the first to pull away, gripping my shoulders lightly. Hunter had begun investigating odd activity in Japan two― almost three― years ago.

Hunter retracted his hands, rubbing his neck nervously.

"I know," Hunter sighed, "I should've kept touch."

I nodded, asking, "How's your mission? Well, what is your mission?"

The details of Hunter's mission were classified, even to senior members of the Team. Black Canary had informed us that the files containing Hunter's mission information were only available to either Superman or Batman― which virtually meant the files were impossible to compromise. At the time, all he was able to disclose was that the mission was going to be long and that he would have to go off the grid for a few weeks. A few weeks turned into a couple months which then turned into years.

Every so often, he would send a pre-recorded feed to inform us that he was still alive and that his mission would be over soon. Of course, the first couple of times, I believed him. After the third or fourth transmission, I gave up hope and life continued. There were so many occasions were multiple members of the League attempted to reach out but all of our attempts were stonewalled.

Once we learned about the Light's partner and the invasion, I tried contacting Hunter. I attempted to trace the origin of the transmission (although was no Dick Grayson when it came to hacking so the actual Dick Grayson did most of the work). After several failed attempts, Dick and I both came to the conclusion that Hunter simply didn't want to be found― or couldn't risk being found.

Dick had concluded that Hunter was using his own radio frequency and sending his pre-recorded transmission through a series of bouncing hotspots from various locations in Southern Asia, which Dick commended. That only solidified the hard fact that Hunter wasn't a team player anymore.

That is until now.

"You know, once upon a time," Hunter paused to chuckle, "you would've enjoyed my absence."

I scoffed, playfully rolling my eyes, "And who says I didn't? The Cave was so peaceful with you gone, well as peaceful as it could be."

Hunter and I grew silent, staring at each other somberly.

"Mount Justice… is it really gone?" Hunter questioned.

"I have so much to tell you."

* * *

"Kaldur just lost it," I explained as Hunter inhaled deeply before blowing the smoke of his cigarette away from me. Hunter's studio apartment was small yet the lack of furniture gave off the illusion of it being bigger. His apartment was located in one of Japan's lower class neighborhoods. A sex-shop posing as a hotel was located next door.

"First he blew up Melina Island and then he killed Artemis…" I trailed off, staring down at the empty mug in my hands. "So, it is true," Hunter paused, flicking excess ash off his cigarette off the balcony, "Kaldur really did kill Artemis."

I nodded, continuing, "He blew up Mount Justice, too."

Hunter blew out another puff of smoke, leaning back to reveal his shocked expression. "That was Kaldur, too? Sheesh, dude's got some serious daddy issues to work through." Hunter grumbled, shaking his head. I exhaled a shaky laugh, nodding.

"So, the Reach… any reason exactly as to why they're here?"

"The Reach has been abducting humans all over the world and conducting experiments to either activate or replicate the dormant gene they call the meta-gene." I explained, following Hunter inside his apartment.

"The meta-gene― what the hell is that?" Hunter asked, taking my empty mugs and placing it in his sink. "It's the DNA component in humans that give them the possibility to have superhuman powers."

Hunter exhaled slowly, asking, "So, the Reach thought they'd just take their pick with seven billion people on Earth?"

"And the Flash's grandson from the future traveled back in time to help us stop the invasion." Hunter recounted.

I nodded, sitting on the edge of Hunter's full sized bed. Above the wooden headrest, a bow hung with its respective quiver beside it. Hunter sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. "And I suppose you're not here for a quick catch up?"

"No." I answered. "We rescued a group of teenagers the Reach was experimenting on. Nightwing says they want to help off the invasion. But we need all the help we can get with eight of the Leaguers off world."

Hunter cupped his chin in thought, silently debating with himself. I continued, "Kaldur's gone rogue. Artemis is dead. Wally's retired. We need you."

Hunter exhaled slowly again, adding, "Making those kids fight is wrong. We're only guaranteeing them their deaths."

"We're all going to die if we don't stop the invasion!" I shouted, rising from the bed. Hunter stared somberly at me; the scar he had received many years ago had faded. It had reduced to a thin, silver line that cut through the edge of his right eyebrow.

"I guess you're right either way," Hunter finally concluded.

The Reach's invasion was gradually increasing in hostility and the Light grew stronger, too. If we had even the slightest chance to take them down, we would need everyone's help. The inexperienced, unqualified, and untrained rescued refugees fell under the "everyone" category, too.

"Phe," Hunter exhaled my name, walking towards me. He placed his hands on my shoulders, again squeezing lightly. "I've been undercover for almost three years. To just end my mission and throw away my evidence, my data―"

I roughly shrugged off Hunter's touch, glaring at him. "Hunter, there's an invasion. If the Reach succeeds, there won't be a goddamn mission to complete because we'll all be dead!" I shouted.

Hunter gritted his teeth in annoyance before shouting back, "You think I don't know that? You think I don't miss being a hero? Being around my friends? Around you?"

I inhaled sharply, stumbling back out of shock. Hunter quickly added, "We've grown since we've met," he explained. "You're my best friend."

"So, help us." I countered. Hunter shook his head no, "I'm sorry, Phe, I just need some time."

* * *

I flew over the illuminated city of Japan; clenching my fists angrily as I gritted my teeth. Hunter and I resorted in a game of who-can-scream-the-loudest which then led to me storming off. Hunter wasn't necessarily opposed to helping us, he just needed time.

But time was the one thing I didn't have to spare. Kaldur and Artemis were risking their lives everyday they were undercover. Dick and I were walking a thin line, lying to the League and the Team.

Now, not only was I trying to stop an invasion, I was also overseeing Arsenal's recuperation, and the wellbeing of the teenage referees, too. I frowned as Hunter's words echoed in my head, " _Making those kids fight is wrong. We're only guaranteeing them their deaths_."

I landed on the rooftop of the Queen Enterprises building once more. The teenage refugees were untrained, inexperienced, and highly unqualified. Recruiting them onto the Team and having them help us off the invasion could result in their deaths― but it's not like we were left with any other choices. And, we're we really guaranteeing them their deaths if they volunteered?

I shuddered― I'm thinking too much like Batman for my liking.

But I guess what I thought had some truth in it. None of us were forced to become heroes― it was all through a series of traumatic unfortunate events. We weren't forcing anyone to be heroes but we weren't opposed to the thought of someone volunteering either.

I sighed, this time loud and long. The zeta-tube, which was cleverly hidden in the center of the Q, whirled to life. I opened a compartment in my gold carbon-fiber utility belt, reaching for my ear piece.

I placed it firmly in my right ear, turning it on to the League's frequency. "Come in, Phoenix? Again, this is Nightwing, over!"

"This is Phoenix, what's the problem 'Wing? Over."

"The Hall of Justice has just been destroyed."

* * *

 **Taos**

 **April 2**

 **12:03 AM MMDT**

"The Reach used our own secrets against us," Captain Atom angrily explained, "beat us without firing a shot, even offered to take Despero off our hands. And I couldn't come up with a reason to say no." Captain Atom crossed his arms over his sliver chest.

"Hope you have some good news." Captain Atom grumbled, glancing at Black Canary.

"Some answers, at least," Black Canary paused, glancing around the room. "With the obvious exception of Blue Beetle, the Reach abductees are two types of people: those with a known superpower and those with the potential to develop one." Black Canary held up a ball of paperclips.

"I believe we now know what a meta-gene is: a genetic anomaly that allows certain humans to adapt new survival abilities when exposed to trauma. The Reach, I think, seeks to cultivate the gene and weaponize it."

Nightwing interjected, adding, "Which is probably what brought the Reach and the Kroloteans here in the first place."

Captain Atom furrowed his brow, confused. "The Light sending the League to Rimbor put Earth and it's heroes in the intergalactic spotlight." I noted.

Captain Atom began to speak, pausing once the door opened. Blue Beetle stepped in, visibly distraught.

"Beetle?" Black Canary questioned.

"I'm sorry," Blue Beetle apologized, "I've been hiding something. But I can't… I just can't."

Impulse appeared beside Blue in seconds. Rapidly speaking as usual, Impulse said, "Uh, Blue, Blue, Blue. What happened to keep quiet?"

Blue Beetle clenched his eyes shut before opening them, stating, "No, it's time for the truth. Impulse says that some time in the future, I betray Earth and bring on the Reach apocalypse." Blue Beetle shrugged off Impulse's hands, walking towards Black Canary and Captain Atom.

I stand from the arm rest of Nightwing's chair, standing beside Nightwing himself. "That's not a future I can live with." Blue Beetle murmured, disarming himself. His blue and black armor retracted back into the scarab leaving him standing in his jeans and sneakers, affirming, "So, whatever it takes, get this scarab off me."

He turned his back to us, using his thumb to point to the blue, beetle shaped scarab that pinched his upper-back.

* * *

 **Blüdhaven**

 **April 2**

 **03:23 AM EDT**

"Assuming that the hours of radio silence meant you found Hunter," Nightwing paused, standing beside me with a cup of coffee in his hand. I muted G. Gordon Godfrey's latest anti-League rant, turning my attention to Nightwing.

"How did things go?" Nightwing asked. "How do you know that the radio-silence meant I found Hunter?" I countered. Nightwing remained silent yet smirked smugly. He was the world's second greatest detective, I reminded myself.

I rolled my eyes before sighing, avoiding his gaze. "I did find him. He's deep undercover but he wouldn't tell for what."

Nightwing sipped on his coffee, adding, "The file says it's a League issued mission. It's encrypted, heavily protected."

"Right. I asked him to help us and he said he needed time."

"Time to what?" Nightwing asked. "Time to think, I guess. Time to end the mission, I don't know…" I trailed off. "Well, Wally said he's in only if we absolutely need him." Nightwing informed as I stood from the seat, allowing for him to sit.

"I just want this all to be over." I admit, gazing at G. Gordon Godfrey's frozen frame. "Soon. You ready for your solo mission?" Nightwing questioned.


	12. true colors

Invaded

 **Chapter Twelve:** True Colors

 **Author's Note:** This chapter will act as the stepping stone for my original plot. Let it be known now that this story will _not_ end the same way the show did. This chapter delves a little into the reason why Wally and Ashley aren't together.

Enjoy and review.

* * *

 **Watchtower**

 **April 8**

 **08:23 AM EDT**

"Recognized: Phoenix, B-03," the computer droned as the zeta-beams whirled around me. Nightwing turned, abruptly halting his conversation with Impulse. Superboy stood, arms crossed, annoyed as usual. Miss Martian was nowhere to be seen.

Without delaying, I flew towards the cluster of gathered heroes.

"Phoenix," Captain Atom firmly said as he crossed his arms over his broad chest, "you call an emergency meeting yet you're late."

"Right," I exhaled as I landed in front of him. Captain Atom towered over me, his glowing white eyes glaring slightly, "This had better be good," he warned. The group of gathered heroes erupted in hushed whispers, nodding.

"It is," I promised as they began ushering themselves into the League's large conference room. The large table was occupied by various Leaguers ranging from Captain Atom himself to Plastic Man.

"As most of us are aware," I began, gesturing towards a holographic screen that depicted a series of photos of the Justice Society of America. "After World War II, the newly formed United Nations wanted to register our predecessors, the Justice Society of America. Due to such high public opinion at the time, the government and the UN were unsuccessful in their attempt."

Captain Atom leaned forward, his hands folded over his mouth.

"That is, until now. Public opinion of the Justice League is at a record low, no thanks to the likes of G. Gordon Godfrey and the Reach." I explained; beside me, a muted video feed of G. Gordon's latest rant played.

"I've been doing some recon," I continued, "if we don't change the public's opinion on the Justice League soon, the government is going to attempt to register us."

Captain Atom lowered his hands, adding, "And more likely than not, they will succeeded this time, won't they?"

I nodded, continuing, "There has been talk about passing a law that requires heroes and vigilantes alike to register with the government for some time now."

"Well, that can't be so bad, can it?" Plastic Man questioned, his neck elongating to glance at other Leaguers. "That's what I thought," I admitted, "until I did some more research. In the bill, it is proposed that we register and work for the government."

Nightwing interjected, "The UN wouldn't allow that. The Justice League is an international group of heroes who have sworn to protect the Earth. The UN wouldn't allow for the Justice League to act as super soldiers for the US."

The room exploded in a series of agreements. "Except," I raised my voice, silencing the room, "to the world, our base of operations is the Hall of Justice, located in US boundaries. Not only is there that but most of us are American citizens. To top it off, we have willingly executed missions for the US government, making us the US's problem. They want to use us as weapons against any alien threats. There are a lot of powerful people agreeing to this."

Green Arrow slammed his fist down, asking, "And how the hell do they expect to do that?"

I pressed a series of keys on the holographic screen before motioning towards a life sized holographic display of an advanced inhibitor collar. "Against our will," I stated somberly.

"An inhibitor collar? Some of us don't have powers, kid," Huntress scoffed. "It's not just an inhibitor collar," I countered.

"It uses the same bio-tech Vandal Savage used to control the League five years ago. Except now, it's more highly advanced. Originally, an inhibitor collar suppresses what we now call the meta-gene― which is what gives most of us superhuman abilities. These new inhibitors collars apparently can suppress our personalities, thus making us less human and more like weapons. These collars are already in mass production." I explained.

"Who is producing these collar devices?" Red Tornado questioned.

"More importantly, who designed them?" Captain Atom asked.

"LexCorp," I stated which caused the room to erupt in a series of curses. "We shouldn't be surprised." Nightwing grumbled. "The Reach reversed engineered one of the many weapons they used to attempt to awaken the hostages meta-gene." I clarified.

"And how exactly do we know this?" Black Canary questioned, raising an eyebrow at me.

"From Impulse and Blue Beetle," Nightwing rose from his seat, gesturing towards Impulse to follow him.

"As many of you now, Impulse is the Flash's grandson from forty years into the future." Nightwing revealed.

"Hello," Impulse inhaled sharply before quickly speaking, "The reason I came back into the past― well, the main reason― was to stop the assassination of the Flash. Forty years from now, the Reach apocalypse is in full effect brought on by Blue Beetle himself. See, Blue Beetle's scarab was created by the Reach and sent to Earth four thousand years ago. Apparently, with the whole time traveling causing ripple effects in time theory, we― but most likely me― have caused drastic changes in the future which are not crash." Impulse exhaled slowly.

There was a brief moment of silence before Superboy finally spoke, "And how exactly do you know this?"

Impulse began speaking again, this time much slower, "My memories. Since I purposefully saved my grandfather from Neutron, my memories have been changing slowly. Up until now, very few things were changed in the future. Now, my memories are rapidly changing to match the current future."

The room of heroes stared at us in confusion. "In better terms, Bart's memories change we continue to change the course of the future." Nightwing clarified.

"Well, what do you see now?" Plastic Man questioned. "It's hard to make out," Bart admitted, clenching his eyes shut in concentration, "but I know a lot of Earth's heroes are still gone." Bart exasperated, opening his eyes.

"Except there's no sign of the Reach, which doesn't make sense considering stopping the Reach apocalypse from happening should've crashed the mode. I can't really explain it but a lot of things are completely moded." I placed a hand on Bart's shoulder, squeezing slightly.

"So, what exactly are you saying?" Captain Atom asked, rising from his seat.

"The Reach invasion doesn't stop the apocalypse from happening." I somberly stated.

* * *

 **Star City**

 **April 8**

 **9:36 PM PDT**

Ellie's hand jutted forward, her fingers snapping rapidly in front of me. I lowered my mug of coffee from my mouth slowly, my eyes slowly gazing up to met Ellie's angered glare.

"I'm sorry," I apologized as I locked my phone, placing it in my jacket pocket. Ellie poured sugar into her tea, slowly turning it with a spoon as she spoke, "Anyways," she exaggerated the word for emphasis.

Ellie and I had been close friends since elementary school due to the fact that we had lived in the same apartment complex growing up. As secretive and stoic as I was, Ellie had never once questioned her loyalty towards me, stating that because we had eaten glue and sand together as toddlers we had created an unbreakable bond.

I refocused on the conversation, catching the end of Ellie's sentence, "…Wally with her."

"I'm sorry, what?" I leaned forward, tipping my mug of coffee. Ellie yelped, reaching for napkins as quickly as possible. She wiped down the table before the hot liquid could stain her white jeans.

"You've been zoning out the entire time we've been here," Ellie complained. "I have a lot on my mind― anyways, what about Wally?" I asked as our waitress placed our plates in front of us.

"I saw him cozying up with his lab partner," Ellie summarized. With my fork, I poked at my bowl of fruit that came with my fresh waffles. I hummed yet remained silent. To Ellie― and all of my non-hero, civilian friends― Wally and I had broken up over the distance, which wasn't entirely false.

At first, after Wally's retirement, it was easy to maintain our relationship. After patrol, I would crash at Wally's apartment and spend afternoons with both Artemis and Wally. Sometimes, Kaldur even joined when he could convince Dick to lead a recon mission or two for a couple of days.

Then, Kaldur went undercover. It became harder to crash at the West/Crock residence while I helped Dick co-lead the Team. Although my patrol hours were cut shorter, my missions became longer. Every time we made time for each other, I was either too tired or too late.

Wally had tried, that I had to give him credit for.

There were times he waited, alone, at restaurants for hours. He ignored the pity stares from the waiting staff when I would stumble in, tired and dishelmed from a mission or patrol.

Wally had been pushed to his limits on one night and I couldn't blame him.

He was a man with needs and I was a woman who couldn't satisfy him.

And just like that, we had both agreed that it was best if we resorted into being just friends. I couldn't blame Wally for how he felt, either. He had remained faithful and tried to work around my hectic schedule. My priorities, however, couldn't be focused on him.

"Well," I stated, stabbing a piece of fruit with much more force than needed, "that's good for him."

"That's good for whom?"

I looked up just as Hunter crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow. Ellie glanced at Hunter then at me, noticing the look of shock on my face. I stuttered, attempting to recuperate from my shock.

"Hunter," Ellie addressed, smiling as she slid in the booth, giving him a seat directly in front of me. I had introduced Ellie to Hunter years ago, when Ellie and I were both sophomores at Star Academy.

Hunter and I had fabricated an elaborate lie which included Hunter being the son of Aunt Dinah's long time college pal, Helena. Ellie had accepted the lie and had even developed a slight crush on Hunter.

Ellie was somewhat crushed when I had told her Hunter had moved to Europe for studies, another lie. I felt bad at first until Ellie had seemingly moved on, almost forgetting about the brunette who now settled in beside Ellie.

His green eyes were twinkling with mischief.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Europe?" Ellie asked as she bit into a piece of her waffle.

Hunter's glanced at me, smirking, before nodding, "I've finished my studies, decided it was time to come home." Hunter plainly stated.

* * *

Hunter tugged me into the alley beside Ellie's apartment complex by the sleeve of my jacket.

"What's wrong? You haven't said a word to me all night."

"What's wrong?" I repeated in a hushed whispered. I inhaled sharply, opening my mouth to scold at the marksman before exhaling slowly. In truth, I had nothing to say. I was more than happy that Hunter was here but I had questions.

Hunter seemed to understand my internal conflict, "You want answers, don't you?" Hunter rhetorically asked.

I nodded, silent. "Well, I can finally answer all your questions but I'd rather do it in a much," Hunter paused, glancing around the dirty alley, "clean and secure location."

* * *

Hunter slowly glanced around my bedroom, halting at my large computer desk that had been pushed in the far corner. He lifted a picture frame of the original Team line up before setting it down.

"Batman had suspected that the Light was once again attempting to set up a cloning facility after Martian Manhunter scanned the memories that you managed to retrieve from Psimon."

I sat on the edge of my bed, "What did they find?"

"I had memories of a cloning facility that I don't remember being in. For months, Batman had been doing intense research on any Cadmus like facilities which led to a facility in Japan."

"So, that was your mission?" I asked, "Go and investigate?"

"Would you let me explain?" Hunter snapped, leaning against my computer desk with his arms folded over his chest. I raised my hands in mock surrender, allowing for him to continue.

"At first, it was just resonance, which, by the way, was pretty boring. But then the facility began to be funded by LexCorp, receiving truckloads of supplies once a month. I've been posing as a security guard for about two years but my identity was compromised." Hunter disclosed.

"Do you know how?" I asked, curious. Hunter nodded, continuing, "Turns out, Lex Luthor had been keeping tabs on all workers that worked at the facility. For three years, I had been extra careful, always a step ahead. I had uncovered a bunch of evidence that confirmed Batman's theory of cloning. The only puzzle that needed solving was figuring out who Lex Luthor wanted cloned next." Hunter sighed, pushing himself off my desk.

Slowly, he walked towards the doors of my balcony, gazing at the botanic garden below.

"But I slipped up, I let my guard down." Hunter's voice lowered as his fists clenched at his sides. "Hunter, what happened?" I asked, firmly. "I brought you back to my apartment. Such a rookie mistake. We should've stayed in a public area." He stated, lamely, turning to face me.

"Lex had reason to believe the facility had been compromised for months. I knew he was keep tab on all workers, I just didn't know he considered me such a threat." Hunter paused to chuckle smugly.

"I guess I should be honored he'd be paranoid enough to send a group of assassins."

At this information, I perked, leaning forward with interest. "A group of assassins?"

Hunter nodded. I rose from the ledge of my bed, excitedly explaining, "I've been investigating claims that the Light was trying to recruit super skilled individuals to create a team to counterattack the Team. Did you catch any codenames? A group name?"

Hunter marveled at my intel, resuming his explanation, "There were five assassins: Renegade, Black Falcon, Scorch, Aqua, and a younger, female version of Orphan, going by the same name too. They call themselves the Red Lotus."


	13. the fix

Invaded

 **Chapter Thirteen:** The Fix

 **Author's Note:** I truly want to apologize for my horrible update schedule. From now on, I will update every week. I will try Thursday nights to Saturday mornings to update, even attempting multiple updates. I think I posted four chapters in the span of an hour so enjoy! **Review!**

This chapter and the next chapter will focus a lot on Harmony Sato and Phoenix. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Queen Manor, Star City**

 **April 9**

 **9:32 AN PDT**

"Green Beetle checks out," Nightwing revealed. "That's good. I'm sorry I couldn't be there. I know you'd rather me lead the investigation."

Nightwing sighed, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly, adding, "I know but what you're doing is just as important. We need Harmony Sato on our side. Speaking of which, any updates?"

"I'm following up a lead today." I answered. "I spoke to Harmony," Nightwing paused. I leaned forward, tucking my folded hands under my chin. "She refuses to speak to you," Nightwing said softly.

I exhaled sharply, leaning back in the large computer chair. "I figured," I mumbled.

Nightwing curtly nodded, "Well, keep me updated. Nightwing out." The holographic feed abruptly shut off. I stared at the large holographic monitor that displayed Hiroshi Sato's file.

The computer droned Hunter's presence as he descended down a flight of stone steps. "Did you get through to Harmony?" Hunter questioned, reading Hiroshi's file as he grew closer.

"No," I sighed, turning in my chair to face Hunter. "She refuses to speak to me without any evidence."

"Well, you are implicating her father of working for an evil organization and selling out his daughter, so…" Hunter trailed off with a shrug. I glared at him, crossing my arms over my chest, retorting, "You should change your name from the Hunter to Captain Obvious, in no relation to Captain Atom."

Hunter laughed dryly, rolling his eyes before asking, "Aren't you supposed to be following up on a lead today?"

I nodded, turning back to face the large monitor. "I am. When Nightwing and I first responded to the attack on Sato's house party, we didn't think much of it. But looking back, it was odd that Deathstroke and Mr. Sato were in Mr. Sato's home office while Harmony and Renegade were with the guests."

Hunter nodded, agreeing.

"I'm assuming Mr. Sato and Deathstroke were going over the contract."

Hunter caught on, "And you think you'll find evidence of that?"

I nodded, explaining, "Mr. Sato is a business man. If I've learned anything from Oliver it's that a business man always leaves a paper trail."

"How do you plan on finding a paper trail? Or, better worded, how does a paper trail look like?" Hunter questioned, crossing his arms over his broad chest. He wore a tight fitting, black shirt. I blinked, refocusing to answer his question.

"A paper trail can look like a lot of things. Money wiring to an off shore account, a large withdrawal, missing money from certain departments, or even over-funding for certain departments. The list really goes on and on." I explained.

Hunter nodded, silently taking in the information. "And since you're the tech savvy one, you'll be accompanying me at the Sato residence. Dick hacked into Mr. Sato's assistant's computer. Mr. Sato is scheduled to be in meetings all day."

Hunter furrowed his brows in confusion, "Wait, if we're at the Sato residence, who's investigating Sato Industries?"

The zeta-tube began to whirl loudly; I stood from my seat, walking toward the zeta-tube.

"Sorry I'm late," the Question apologized, "I was investigating how many flavors of ice-cream Baskin and Robins has."

"Aren't there thirty-one?" Hunter questioned.

"Thirty-two, actually." The Question corrected.

* * *

Hunter typed on his wrist computer, ever so often glancing back at the computer monitor. I slowly fingered through a pile of mail left on the large desk.

"When you said Sato Industries wasn't doing so well," Hunter paused, turning to face me, "you weren't kidding."

I leaned over Hunter's shoulder, squinting at the computer screen. Hunter had hacked into Mr. Sato's personal bank account. "He wired fifteen thousand dollars to an off shore account the day of the attack. Most likely to pay Deathstroke to abduct and train his daughter."

I asked, "Can you trace the account?"

Hunter nodded, "I can but it'll take some time. Looking at his personal records, he's also been skimming money from his company every month. He disguises them as budget cuts or funding for an unnamed science department only he has access to."

I exhaled sharply, returning the pile of mail where I had found it. I slowly walked towards the large filing cabinet placed in the corner of the somewhat small office.

"According to these contracts in Sato's email," Hunter continued, "Luthor had offered to buy Sato Industries to relieve Sato of his debt."

I slammed the metal filing cabinet shelf shut, retorting, "Luthor never does anything that doesn't benefit him."

Hunter nodded again, "You're right. From these emails, LexCorp would buy Sato Industries if Sato continued his research."

I scanned over printed reports of Sato Industries financial standings. They weren't in debt yet but, judging from these statements, by the end of this year they would be bankrupt. Their technology wasn't selling as well as they expected and a lot of their employees resigned.

"What are they researching?"

"Hyper-speed traveling." Hunter responded.

I closed the file, returning it back in it's designated spot. "They're investigating how to use the speed force?" I questioned. "Looks like it. Q linked Sato's office computer with this one. I'm seeing what Q's seeing."

I rubbed the back of my neck as I began to think. The Light had access to boom-tubes. Why would they want to be able to tap into the speed-force?

Wally had once explained a theory how the speed-force could lead to time-traveling… but it was almost impossible. No one on Earth had the technology. But the Light did have access to off world tech.

* * *

The security guard shut the door loudly behind Hunter and I. Harmony stood from her seat, ignoring Hunter to glare at me.

"I know you don't want to speak to me right now," I began, taking a small step forward. "But I brought evidence-"

"Are you serious?" Harmony questioned with wide eyes. "You actually took time to investigate my father? He's innocent!"

I softened my expression, taking another step forward. Harmony took a step back in retaliation. "Harmony," I stated softly, "there is a substantial amount of evidence that points to your father being a corrupt business man."

Harmony snarled, "And that makes him a bad man? For trying to support his family?"

I retorted, "It makes him a bad man when he sells you out to Deathstroke."

Harmony opened her mouth to argue but Hunter interjected, "Listen," his voice was hoarse, "you wanted evidence and we got it. Do you wanna see it or not? 'Cause I've got better shit to do then sit here and have a fifteen year old bark at me cause her daddy's a bad man."

Harmony closed her mouth, glaring at Hunter in embarrassment. After a moment of silence, Harmony finally spoke, "Fine. Let me see the evidence."

* * *

Harmony exhaled slowly as she finished scrolling through the holographic file we had created of her father.

"I knew he was a bad business man," Harmony admitted in a whisper, "I just didn't think he was an actual bad guy."

I responded, "I know it's hard to grasp. We believe your father wanted to sell you out to make you the ultimate weapon. There's a group of assassins that call themselves the Red Lotus. We believe your father wanted you to be a part of them, maybe as a double agent incase the Light turned on him."

Harmony leaned back, "The Light?"

Hunter answered, "The Light is an organization of criminals that strive to basically control the world and take out the Justice League. We defeated them once before― or so we thought. They have a partner now, the Reach, who is working on enslaving the human race by subduing the meta-gene."

Harmony stared at Hunter and me in confusion. "Meta-gene?"

"It's the biological component that gives people superpowers. It is activated under extremely stressful situations. Your family has a long genetic history of being hosts to the gene. We assume your father wanted to sharpen your abilities to their maximum capabilities."

Harmony nodded but remained silent. I glanced at Hunter, who in turn, shrugged. Harmony was handling this situation better than I had expected. I anticipated more screaming, maybe even a chair thrown. But Harmony was silent, lost in thought.

I stood from my seat directly in front of Harmony. "I'll leave you to your thoughts." I said.

Harmony stood, grabbing my arm as I walked past her.

"Please," she paused, "I want to speak to my father."


	14. runaways

Invaded

 **Chapter Fourteen:** Runaways

 **Author's Note:**

I am super sorry about the late update. My younger brother broke the mouse on my desktop and I had to wait till pay day to buy a new mouse. Enjoy this super long chapter that features Wally x Phoenix/Ashley moments as well as Hunter x Phoenix/Ashley moments.

* * *

 **Sato Residence, Star City**

 **May 13**

 **2:05 PM PDT**

"There's no way those kids are coming back to S.T.A.R. Labs willingly." Hunter argued as he typed rapidly on Mr. Sato's home computer.

I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest, arguing, "'Wing said he had Blue on it. Blue does have a connection to Ty Longshadow. I don't think Blue would just let them go, y'know? His best friend's wellbeing is at hand."

Hunter paused, leaning back enough that I could see his dramatic eye roll.

"So you're telling me," Hunter resumed typing, "that if you broke free from being cooped up in a lab where you were treated like a lab rat," Hunter paused, using the mouse to click folders on the monitor, "you'd go back because I said 'pretty please'?"

I frowned, "It's not that simple. They're safe there." I argued. Hunter scoffed, shaking his head as he slowed his typing. "There," he stood from the chair, "all done."

I pushed myself off the metal filing cabinet I leaned against, uncrossing my arms. "How exactly did you do?" I asked, walking towards Mr. Sato's office door.

"Well, I basically copied everything that's ever been on Mr. Sato's computer onto our network. Whatever he searches, we'll know within seconds."

"Kind of like Big Brother," I sarcastically noted. Hunter's lips twitched as he tried to hold back an amused smirk. I reached for the doorknob, immediately stopping as it began turning.

Hunter and I pressed ourselves against the wall. I clenched my jaw as the door opened slowly.

"D-Daddy?"

"Harmony?" I questioned, stepping forward. Harmony inhaled sharply, clutching her chest. "Phoenix?" Harmony breathed out, glancing between Hunter and I. "What are you doing here?" Harmony asked, closing the office door.

"What are you doing here?" I retorted. "You should be at S.T.A.R. Labs," I stated, my voice soft. Harmony's gaze lowered, "I know― and-and I promise I'll go back… I just wanted to talk to my dad."

"Harmony," I sighed, "I don't think that's a good idea. Your father is responsible for the Reach abducting you. Arranging a meeting between the two of you is too dangerous." I explained.

Harmony frowned before brightening up, "What if you were there? And-and Hunter?"

Hunter crossed his arms over his chest, "We don't exactly arrange meetings between families. That's family courts' job."

I elbowed Hunter, hard. "Excuse him. He was born unloved."

Harmony laughed lowly. I furrowed my brow, "Wait― how did you get from New Mexico to California?"

Harmony avoided my questioning glare. "Harmony," I stated firmly, "how did you get from New Mexico to California?"

Harmony opened her mouth to speak before Hunter hushed her. "Listen," he whispered.

Faintly, I could make out different voices and footsteps. "He knows we're here." I hissed.

"He must've caught on from the last time we were here." Hunter added.

"Daddy?" Harmony questioned. I grabbed her, pulling her behind me as the office door was broken down.

First to enter was a female dressed in red and black, followed by a female dressed in ice blue and white. "They're in here!" The red and black clad one yelled.

"That's them," Hunter noted.

"You're coming with us, kid." The ice blue and white one pointed at Harmony.

"I'm assuming that's Aqua?" I questioned, watching her arms encase in water. "And that's Scorch." Hunter noted, as the other woman's fists erupted in flames.

Harmony inched back until her back was pressed against the wall.

"She isn't going anywhere." I retorted, clenching my own fists. Hunter gripped his crossbow, aiming it.

"I can't believe its Phoenix in the flesh," Scorch said, a tone of awe and sadism. My red orbs flickered before glowing bright as they encased my fists.

"Oh this is so gonna get Black F-"

I felt myself getting tugged back as a bright white light encased me. I yelled, turning mid fall to see the Father Box in Harmony's hand.

* * *

"Rule number one: you do not, under any circumstances, take gifts― or anything for that matter― from Lex fucking Luthor!" I shouted. Harmony flinched, leaning as far back as her seat would allow.

"I think the kid gets the point." Hunter said, placing a firm hand on my shoulder. "Ash, relax. Nightwing's taking care of the Father Box."

"That's not the problem!" I jerked my shoulder from his grasp. "Your father works for Lex Luthor! Do you know what Lex does? He cuts off arms and harvests the DNA to make clones!"

Hunter gripped both my shoulder, shaking me. I glared at his unmasked green eyes; I noticed my heavy breathing and a tension in my face from glaring.

"I said," Hunter's voice was low, calm, "relax. She got us out of there; I made sure the Father Box couldn't be tracked before I sent it to 'Wing." Hunter explained. I nodded, allowing for Hunter to guide me to a chair in the Quiver.

"I-I'm sorry," Harmony stuttered, "I panicked. I-I didn't know Lex― I don't want him to cut off my arm. I-I don't want a clone."

Hunter slowly backed away from me, responding to Harmony, "No one's gonna cut off your arm. Listen, if Luthor gave you a Father Box, its cause he knew you would go somewhere specific. He sent two assassins from the Red Lotus, which means Luthor's after something your father has." Hunter theorized.

I remained silent, slumping in my chair.

"Which leads us to the million dollar question, what does your father have that Lex Luthor wants?" Hunter asked, rubbing his stubble covered chin in thought. Harmony crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back in thought.

"Wait," I stood from my seat, "not just Luthor but The Light, too. Black Canary told me about the katana blades your family owns that are connected to the Underworld."

Harmony nodded, explaining, "Our blades were gifts from Shinigami, the God of Death. A fatal wound from our blades sends the soul of the unfortunate directly to the Underworld."

"So, your family works as part time Grim Reapers. Nice." Hunter commented. "No, you don't get it," I argued. "The blades are a connection― a two way door into the Underworld. The Light has Klarion, which means they have figured out a way to open the door from the other side."

"That cannot be good." Harmony shuddered. "They would be able to bring back the dead at will, essentially." Hunter marveled.

"The dead meaning anyone: Amazons, heroes, villains, entities. The list is really endless." I concluded.

"Right, I'll relay this information to Nightwing. Maybe Nightwing can find something in Batman's archives?" Hunter suggested, typing on a holographic keyboard.

"Don't," Harmony instructed, "I know where my grandfather kept the blades."

* * *

 **Palo Alto**

 **May 13**

 **03: 49 PM PDT**

"The blades are in a safe deposit box inside a bank in Palo Alto, California. What a let down." Hunter sarcastically complained as he pushed his sunglass higher on his nose.

"Are you sure they're in there?" I questioned, scanning the traffic of people coming in and out of the post office. Harmony nodded, "Yes," she stated firmly.

"My grandfather used to take me to this coffee shop all the time. Looking back, I realized he always sat facing the post office." Harmony explained.

I exhaled slowly, leaning forward in my seat, "Okay, fine. Here's the plan. Harmony and I will go inside and I'll establish a link. Hunter, stay here and scout."

Hunter nodded, agreeing, "Copy."

* * *

Harmony stared at the metal box. I glanced over my shoulder at the male bank worker in a cheap, knockoff brand suit.

"That'll be all," I dismissed him. He nervously nodded, walking backwards out of the room. Harmony lifted her hand to open the metal box; her hand shook as she touched the metal clasp.

Slowly, Harmony lifted the lid open. I stood in silence, waiting for a reaction as Harmony merely stared at the contents.

"It-it's…" Harmony paused, "it's not here."

"What?" I breathed out, confused. "I thought… I'm sorry…" Harmony reached into the metal box, shuffling through what was inside.

" _Um,_ " Hunter interrupted, " _we have company_."

" _What? Who is it?_ " I questioned.

" _Your ex_."

* * *

Hunter rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as Harmony and I approached him. Wally stood beside him, green eyes filled with skepticism. Beside him, a tall blonde almost hovered over the two men.

"Ashley," Wally drawled out my name. "And…" Wally trailed off, motioning for Harmony to introduce herself.

"Harmony Sato," the blonde next to him interjected. Harmony glanced at me, unsure.

"What are the chances?" Wally forced a chuckle. "Well, I was in town handling some Queen Industries scholarships and Harmony wanted someone to keep her company while she checked on a P.O. box she has here." I explained without skipping a beat.

Wally nodded, "And Hunter. You're back."

"I am." Hunter stated flatly. "Well, we were just leaving." I revealed, smiling politely to the blonde. Although she had not introduced herself, I knew exactly who she was.

"Oh, no," the blonde protested, grabbing my hand, "you have to stop by Wally's apartment. We just bought a ton of scones. We'd enjoy your company, right babe?" The blonde turned to Wally, a smile exposing her perfect white teeth.

Wally and I stared at each other. They had upgraded from lab partners to relationship partners.

"I think that's a good idea." Hunter added, placing his sunglasses over his eyes.

" _What are you doing_?" I snapped. " _We do have company. All black SUV with tinted windows just pulled up in front of the post office._ "

" _That might be my dad_." Harmony gasped. " _Harmony,_ " I warned. " _I know. It's not safe_."

* * *

"I'm just gonna step outside to make a call. Make sure all the paperwork went through." I held up my cell phone in my left hand as I opened the front door with my right. I stepped outside, closing the door softly behind me.

I exhaled slowly, sitting on the top stair. I bit my bottom lip, hard, mentally kicking myself. It didn't matter now; Wally had found someone who can put him first and he deserved that.

The creaking of the front door startled me. I turned quickly, relaxing once I realized it was Wally.

"Those scones were pretty good, huh?" Wally questioned, sitting beside me.

"Amazing," I agreed, nodding as we fell into awkward silence.

"Wally― "

"Ashley―"

Wally and I both chuckled, looking away from each other. "You first," I said.

Wally opened his mouth to speak before exhaling. "I don't know what to say."

"Wow. Wallace West, speechless? What can't I do?" I sarcastically joked, bumping our shoulders.

"You know, you've always been the one." Wally began. I felt my cheeks flush red and my eyes widened. Wally quickly recovered, "I-I mean," Wally stuttered before sighing.

"I've always been able to talk to you because we were always friends before anything. And then… and then I started developing feelings for you and you developed feelings for me. And that was greatest feeling in the world. You were the one. And then we grew up…" Wally trailed off.

"Wally, you don't need to explain yourself to me." I argued. Wally nodded, "I know I don't have to but I want to. I need to."

I remained silent, waiting for Wally to continue.

"You will always be my forever love. I will compare you to all loves, from now until I die. But, see, that's the thing. I don't want to do that. I want to be with you."

I lowered my gaze, "Just not Phoenix." I uttered.

"Just not Phoenix." Wally repeated, agreeing. "We're both at different times in our lives. You're trying to save the world and I'm trying to pass my physics final. I guess what I'm trying to say is― to here."

 _ **Mount. Justice**_

 _ **September 1, 2014**_

 _ **05:46 PM EST**_

 _"I wonder if Artemis and Kaldur have babies would it be more human-looking or fishier looking?" Wally pondered aloud. We lay on a blanket on the beach that Mount. Justice overlooked, watching the sunset._

 _The Team had thrown me a birthday party. After an hour or two of mingling, Wally had snuck us out onto the beach for a private viewing of the sunset._

 _"I don't know," I admitted. "Kaldur is half human. If Artemis and he were to have kids― super cool, ninja fish kids― I think they'd look more human." I explained._

 _Wally nodded, exhaling loudly. "Agreed."_

 _We fell into a deep silence, watching the sun sink under the horizon. A series of gray clouds littered the murky purple night._

 _Wally turned his head to stare down at me. I blinked, waiting for him to speak._

 _"I love you."_

 _My mouth parted in awe but before I could say anything, Wally continued, "You don't have to say anything. Just know that I love you from here on out."_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Did you understand why Wally said 'To here'? Anyways, hope you enjoyed and please, review.


	15. war

Invaded

 **Chapter Fifteen:** War

 **Author's Note:** Enjoy and review.

* * *

 **The Watchtower**

 **May 23**

 **9:21 PM EDT**

"We've been tracking something on long-range scanners." Captain Atom revealed, gesturing towards the holographic screen in front of him. A large, celestial sphere drifted through space at astonishing spheres.

"It's on a direct course for Earth. It's about to pass in front of Rhea, one of the moons of Saturn." Captain Atom explained.

Nightwing furrowed his brow, before correcting Captain Atom, "Not in front of it― behind it. That thing, whatever it is, is huge!" Nightwing noted.

Captain Atom nodded, agreeing.

"Whatever it is," Black Canary began, "we need to be ready."

"Agreed," I paused, in thought. "The Team will have all our big guns on alert. Nightwing and I will come up with a plan in case this thing is hostile. Our number one priority is civilians."

"Good. I'll call in all Leaguers that not on S-Ranked missions. We have to be prepared for the worst." Captain Atom instructed. The computer began blinking rapidly, signaling an incoming transmission request.

* * *

 **Taos**

 **May 23**

 **8: 30 MDT**

"Thank you for coming. My scarab has accessed the Reach's database for intelligence on the approaching threat. It is called the Warworld." Green Beetle paused to project a holographic replica using his telekinesis and his scarab.

"It is a massive artificial satellite, slightly smaller than Earth's moon. It is a mobile doomsday, created millennia ago by a now understandably extinct alien race. It is self-powering and self-sustaining, thanks to an endless supply of workers drones providing repair and battle drones providing security. The Warworld was reactivated by a crystal key, long thought lost, yet somehow the Warworld's current commander found it. That commander, Mongul, now sits at the Warworld's helm, which receives and transmits his every thought, allowing him to control all of the Warworld's functions― trajectory, weapons, and drones, all without moving a muscle." Green Beetle explained.

"Who is this Mongul?" Captain Atom questioned, placing his hands on his hip.

The holographic projection changed from the Warworld to a large, yellow skinned, red eyed alien.

"Long ago, he was the sole dictator of his home planet. But he was ousted by another tyrant and is determined to reclaim his throne." Green Beetle explained.

"It's always about size with the big ones," I muttered. Superboy stifled a chuckle as Captain Atom glared at us. "So, what does that have to do with us?" Nightwing asked.

"Mongul has determined that the surest way to take back his own world is to first conquer the entire Galaxy. One can only assume he now views Earth as a threat to that plan. And so now he comes, with literally enough firepower to destroy your world." Green Beetle concluded.

"Well," I cleared my throat, "the end of the world kind of happens every month around here. As long as we're prepared and don't give up, we can and will beat Mongul." I declared. Captain Atom nodded, silently agreeing.

* * *

 **The Watchtower**

 **May 26**

 **06:59 EDT**

"Attention Warworld, this is Captain Atom of the Justice League, representing the planet Earth. We wish to open negotiations." Captain Atom said. I stood between Nightwing and Aquaman, arms crossed.

A deep, raspy voice responded, "But I am uninterested in negotiation. The Earth under the Reach's thumb is too dangerous for my long-term plans. It must be destroyed."

The computer announced Captain Marvel's arrival. Both Captains stood beside each other, allowing for a warm, yellow light to encase them.

"And, frankly, if you understood what you were in for with the Reach, you'd thank me for putting you out of your collective misery, now."

Dr. Fate flew out of a yellow portal, his hand encased in a yellow orb. As the Warworld's laser began to warm up, Dr. Fate extended his hand, absorbing the laser then returning the blast. The Warworld's laser blew up in a bright red explosion, rendering it useless. Immediately, smaller lasers began firing at Dr. Fate but to no avail. Rocket had cloaked Dr. Fate in one of her force fields as Captain Marvel, Green Beetle, and Captain Atom flew towards the Warworld.

"Not sure we're doing much damage in the grand scheme. But, Rocket is protecting Dr. Fate, allowing him to maintain focus on safeguarding the Earth. And Captain Marvel, Green Beetle, and I seem to have Mongul's attention."

"Good," I smirked. "Because the Team's already inside," Nightwing revealed.

* * *

"Any sign of detection?" Aquaman questioned, analyzing our holographic screen. "No. Blue Beetle's scarab was able to bypass the Warworld's security. Mongol still doesn't know they're inside, yet." Nightwing explained.

"Alpha Squad to Watchtower," Superboy's voice broke through the radio silence. "Green Beetle's schematics are on the money, at least so far. We're en route to take down Mongul." Superboy confirmed. "No commander, the threat ends," Superboy added.

"Beta Squad is en route to the key chamber. We snag the crystal key and the threat ends." Blue Beetle informed.

"Gamma Squad is en route to disable the Warworld's power core. No power and the threat ends," Bumblebee reported.

"Delta Squad moving into position." Batgirl paused before continuing, "Laying down cover fire for surface forces… now."

"Good," I breathed out, crossing my arms over my chest. Aquaman nodded his head solemnly beside me, "Your team is most valuable." Aquaman complimented.

* * *

Dr. Fate outstretched his hands as a bright beacon of yellow light shot out of his palms. A large yellow ankh formed in front of the Watchtower and Earth, absorbing most of the missiles.

"Delta to Watchtower. Bioship estimates that Fate, the League, and Delta are neutralizing 64% of the Warworld saturation attack at the source. But that's not going to cut it."

Aquaman responded, "Watchtower estimates that Earth's military forces will neutralize a further 13%."

"I have to help," I argued, clenching my fist. "I have to go out there."

"Phoenix," Aquaman placed a hand on my chest, "I can not-"

"There's no time to argue. I'm going." I jerked his hand off my shoulder, running towards the docking bay.

* * *

"Cover me!" I shouted. Captain Atom and Captain Marvel nodded, positioning themselves to destroy any incoming missiles.

I inhaled deeply, outstretching my two fists in front of me. I closed my eyes, focusing all my energy on one synchronized blast. Captain Atom turned back to shout orders; I could see my reflection against his space re-breather: my hair floated wild behind me and my eyes glowed a bright red.

A large orb flickered around my two fists. I opened my fists as a large, powerful red beam began to blast from my hands. Captain Atom's eyes widened as he watched my energy beam begin to take out lasers on the Warworld.

"Go!" I shouted through gritted teeth. "I don't know how long I'll be able to hold this."

Captain Atom, Captain Marvel, and Green Beetle resumed their battle against the lasers as my energy beam began to rapidly take out the northern portion of lasers.

I gritted my teeth, holding in my painful screams as my energy beam began to dwindle in power.

"Watch out!" Captain Marvel shouted as Reach ships began to fly past me, firing at the Warworld.

"They have a fleet!" I shouted, angrily. "It seems as if they are on our side, for now!" Captain Atom responded.

I steadied myself as I flew beside Captain Marvel.

"All surface weapons have been silenced. Is it over?" Captain Atom questioned.

"Mongul is down and contained," Superboy informed. I smirked, flinching as a familiar pain began to descend on my extremities.

"Nice work, Alpha!" Batgirl congratulated. "I'd love to take the credit, but we didn't do it."

I inhaled harshly as a sudden sharp pain stabbed my side.

I outstretched my hand, gripping Captain Marvel's cape as I passed out.

* * *

 **The Watchtower**

 **May 29**

 **04:23 AM EDT**

The jarring sense of motion awoke me. I inhaled slowly, slightly agitated from the plastic tubes in my nose that fed me oxygen. I glanced down at the slight weight on my left foot. Nightwing lay awkwardly at the edge of my bed; his upper-half sprawled over my feet yet his lower-half sat in a chair. Hunter sat on the other chair, his chest resting on his open palm.

I groaned softly as I pushed myself into a sitting position. Nightwing immediately awoke, jerking upwards. He inhaled deeply, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he rose from his seat. Nightwing stretched his arms above his head, his back cracking in a satisfying manner. Hunter gasped as his chin slipped from his palm, jolting him awake.

"Good morning," I croaked, adjusting my IV line and oxygen line out my way.

"We were able to successfully take care of the Warworld," Nightwing revealed. "You've been passed out for almost two days now." Hunter crossed his arms over his chest.

I lowered my gaze, fixating on the pattern of my hospital gown to avoid Hunter's intense gaze.

Nightwing exhaled slowly, ignoring Hunter's interjection, "You neutralized 8% of the Warworld's saturation attack."

"And the Reach neutralized the remaining 15%," I concluded. Hunter cleared his throat loudly as Nightwing turned his back to us, staring out the large windows at the Earth below.

"What you did was reckless but it helped us save Earth." Nightwing paused, contemplating his next words. "More than reckless!" Hunter interrupted, rising from his seat. "It was beyond reckless!"

"I know." I cut both of them off. Hunter's shoulders relaxed from their tense position. Nightwing turned, leaning his back against the glass.

"Two days, Ash. You've never been knocked out that long. What if this has long-lasting damage to your body? How are we supposed to help you then?" Nightwing questioned. Again, I lowered my gaze to stare at my lower body. I memorized the texture of the medical tape that kept my IV in the crook of my elbow. Hunter sat on the edge of my bed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

With the small distance between us, I could make out faint scuffs on Hunter's face. I noticed the awkward way he tilted his torso to the right as if it hurt to sit up straight.

Silently, I glanced at the two men before asking, "Where is Harmony?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I hope you all enjoyed and please review.


	16. complications

Invaded

 **Chapter Sixteen:** Complications

 **Author's Note:** Enjoy and review.

 **PrettyKitty Luvs U:** Thank you darling!

 **Guest:** When I first began writing the first installment, I was only fourteen going onto fifteen! I had no type of writing style or any methods on how to properly integrate an OC in a cannon fic. Thank you for reading and enjoying.

* * *

 **The Warworld**

 **May 27**

 **06:04 UTC**

"Alright," I snarled as Nightwing and I walked through Doctor Fate's portal, "what happened? What happened to the rest of my Team?"

Nightwing gripped my right bicep, pulling me back slightly. Blue Beetle stepped forward, clenching his eyes shut as he spoke, "It's all my fault."

"That assessment is inaccurate." Green Beetle interjected. "Just tell them what you told us." Captain Atom instructed. Nightwing crossed his arms over his chest, expectantly.

"We'd won." Blue Beetle began. "We were all in this bay, and Wonder Girl had Mongul hogtied. Then suddenly a boom-tube opened right beneath our feet. I flew up and out."

I crossed my arms over my own chest as Nightwing began typing on his wrist computer.

"It was instinct, you know? But, before I could do anything else, the boom-tube closed, and the others were gone." Blue Beetle concluded.

"Definitely reading traces of boom-tube activity," Nightwing confirmed.

"We think Mongul may have opened the boom-tube as a mean of escape, gaining the Team as captives in the bargain. The Team and worse." Captain Atom interjected.

"And worse?" I questioned.

"Impulse had the crystal key," Blue Beetle explained.

"So, the priority is making sure no one uses it to reactivate the Warworld. Captain Marvel and Rocket are guarding the key chamber. And the Justice League will continue guarding it in shifts until the key is found and the threat is ended." Captain Atom explained.

I nodded, agreeing. Blue Beetle bowed his head, "It's all my fault."

"Stop." Nightwing demanded, "You didn't do anything wrong. We'll figure this out. For now-" Green Beetle cut off Nightwing, "I will ensure he gets home safely."

"No," Blue Beetle protested, "I want to stay. I want to help."

"You will help," Nightwing assured. "But right now, you need rest. Sleep. Go."

Doctor Fate outstretched his hand, opening a portal for Green Beetle and Blue Beetle.

"I'm sorry," Blue Beetle turned, staring at me. I clenched my fists, "No," I rejected his apology. "Whoever did this will be sorry. I'll make sure of it."

Blue Beetle nodded, turning as Green Beetle escorted him through the portal.

* * *

"Do you believe him?" Nightwing questioned, purposely matching my slow pace as we walked on one of the bay's bridges.

"No." I admitted, "Have you noticed his pattern of speech changed recently?"

Nightwing paused, humming. He closed his wrist computer, leaping off the railing. I rolled my eyes, following his lead. "Show off," I muttered.

"Air-lock's damaged," Nightwing noted. Nightwing ventured off to the left as I studied the air-lock. It looked as if someone had slashed a sharp object in it to purposely close the air-lock.

"Robin's bird-a-rang?" Nightwing held up the weapon, scanning it with his wrist computer. "Bird-a-rang must've scratched Blue's armor." Nightwing reasoned.

"Maybe Robin was aiming for Blue." I countered.

* * *

 **Washington D.C.**

 **May 28**

 **08:04 EST**

"How do we even know that she's in here?" Hunter grunted as he pried apart the elevator doors. I lowered my wrist, closing my holographic screen my wrist computer projected.

"All of Q's investigations have led right back to here. If she's not in here, something else is." I answered, glancing down at the elevator shaft.

"So, we're just supposed to trust some lunatic who goes through my trash?" Hunter questioned, aiming his grappling gun at the ceiling above us. I chuckled, "Don't be ridiculous," I paused, "Q goes through everyone's trash."

"I thought the Justice League shut down CADMUS back in 2010," Hunter admitted, standing on the ledge.  
"The League tried but it's hard shutting down an operation that purposely was created not to exist. The CADMUS we broke into had no paper trails, no evidence. It generated its own power using genomorphs." I explained.

I stood on the ledge, looking down at the poorly lit shaft. I inhaled deeply, closing my eyes to sense for Harmony when a bright light began to illuminate from my chest.

"Uh, Phe, your boobs are glowing," Hunter noted. I glared at him, scoffing; in return, Hunter quickly retorted, "Not that I was looking or anything."

I tugged the collar of my leotard down, allowing my necklace that Kent Nelson gave me to float upwards. It glowed a bright red, tugging me in the direction the dark abyss below.

"Does it always do that?" Hunter asked. "No," I answered, placing a firm hand on the wall to steady my balance. "Just when something involving dark magic is close."

"And that's never good." Hunter groaned before gesturing for me to descend first. I removed my grappling hook from my belt, aiming it directly above. I jumped down as the feeling of nostalgia washing over me.

* * *

I placed a firm open palm on the metal doors that had SL-45 written in bright red. With a hiss of air, the doors slid open. I inhaled sharply as the necklace tugged me forward. Hunter leaped onto the platform, following behind me.

"So, we're just going to follow your magical necklace?" Hunter crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, because Kent Nelson gave it to me and I trust him. Anyways, do you have a better idea?" I hissed back. Hunter scoffed but remained silent, matching my pace beside me. The necklace began to tug harder as we approached a large metal door.

I pressed an open palm onto the door, closing my eyes to concentrate as I sensed for Harmony. I steadied my breathing, tuning out Hunter's breathing and the hum of the electricity above us.

Nothing.

"Well?" Hunter questioned as my hand slid down from the door.

"No—" I cut myself off, as a new wave of pulses returned to my feet. I gritted my teeth, feeling the anger surge through me. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears, loud and clear.

"Phe—" Hunter cut himself off as a bright red orb encased my hand. Without a second thought, I punched the metal door; the metal wrinkled under the touch of my orb, ripping violently off its hinges and onto the floor.

And there he was.

Hiroshi Sato.

* * *

"Harmony is in one of these containment pods." I revealed, "I don't know which because they're made of lead. Find her." I instructed. Hunter hesitated, glancing at Hiroshi and me.

Within seconds of making eye contact with Hiroshi, I had rendered any genomorphs and humans in the room unconscious.

"Now," I growled. Hunter nodded firmly, running towards my left where the contentment pods were neatly placed in rows.

"Are you going to kill me?" Hiroshi questioned, struggling under the telekinetic grip I had around his body. I could feel my body straining to maintain concentration, but I pushed past that, focusing on Hiroshi and only him alone.

"You don't deserve that," I growled.

* * *

Hiroshi stood in the center of a traditional dojo as I flew above him. In the reflection of the blades that were displayed on the far right, I could see my reflection. My eyes glowed a bright red as my hair whipped around me violently.

I outstretched my arms, ripping all the decorations from the wall onto the ground. collapse.

"Please!" Hiroshi pleaded.

"What kind of father are you?" I shouted. "Selling your daughter to The Reach? And now to CADMUS?"

Hiroshi stared up at me, stuttering for an answer. "You do not deserve your daughter. You do not deserve peace!"

Hiroshi buckled onto his knees, screaming in agony. I brought my hands down, wreaking havoc throughout his mind. Hiroshi's cries died as the destruction continued. The roof collapsed, and the walls crumbled, revealing the scenery outside. The dojo was located on a mountain with a river not too far away.

The rain began to fall almost immediately—

* * *

I gasped as I was pulled back, falling into Hunter's chest. Hunter's left arm wrapped around me as his right hand pushed away my hair from my face. His green eyes nervously looked at me; his thumb slowly inched towards my mouth, wiping away a trickle of blood from my nose.

"I-I—" I stuttered.

I did exactly what I promised myself not to do.

"Is he dead?" Harmony's soft voice sliced through my thoughts like her blades.

"No," I whispered. "Good," Harmony responded. Hunter released me but kept a firm hand on my shoulder. I turned, my eyes meeting Harmony's intense gaze.

"What's wrong with him?" Harmony asked.

"I…I broke his mind," I whispered. Harmony lowered her gaze, staring at her father who lay unconscious on the floor. His mouth was parted, and drool oozed down onto the floor. Harmony rose from her crouching stance, walking past me and towards the door.

I stared at her, watching her uncertainly. Harmony halted, turning her head back to stare at me.

"Are we leaving or not?"

* * *

 **Queen Manor, Star City**

 **May 28**

 **12:01 AM PDT**

I want to apologize—" Harmony cut me off.

"Don't. You were right. My father is a dangerous man. You told me not to contact him without you and I didn't listen. He wanted to clone me. He wanted to have the perfect, obedient daughter."

I looked down at the warm mug of tea between my hands, humming. "And you learned how the cloning process at CADMUS worked, huh?"

"He wanted to harvest both my arms." Harmony revealed. "I'm sorry Harmony. You shouldn't have had to go through that." I placed a firm hand on hers.

Harmony smiled sadly at me, "No," she protested, "I needed to learn. If it wasn't for my father, I wouldn't have learned where the blades are."

"Where?" I asked, taking a sip of my tea. Harmony stood up from the couch, reaching into her pants pocket and holding the ring up so I can see. Again, my necklace levitated, glowing, and tugging towards the ring.

"The blades are sealed inside with dark magic." Harmony explained.


	17. the hunt

Invaded

 **Chapter Seventeen:** The Hunt

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! Thank you to all of those who have marked this story as a favorite and turned on alerts. Review and enjoy.

 **PrettyKittyLuvsU:** Thank you!

 **Rainshadow22142:** Thank you! It's always so nice to read your reviews.

* * *

 **The Warworld**

 **May 30**

 **03:36 AM UTC**

"Anything?" Nightwing questioned as he leaned forward at the helm.

Miss Martian sighed, bowing her head, before turning in her chair to face Nightwing. "No, I'm sorry. I can't sense any of them."

"The Warworld is so big," I reasoned, "they can easily be out of both our ranges."

Nightwing rubbed the back of his neck tiredly, glancing at Miss Martian, "We've been flying this surface grid pattern for hours. And-and you're exhausted."

"I'm fine," Miss Martian glanced at Nightwing and me, "I can do this."

"Of course," Nightwing placed his hands up in mock surrender, "but there's no need to over-tax yourself so soon after your kidnapping. Besides, we're not giving up. We'll start over where the Team first disappeared. Look for a new lead." Nightwing explained, flying the Bioship.

"Alright," Miss Martian sighed. "If you think it best."

* * *

I crossed my arms over my chest, leaning against the threshold of the docking bay. Nightwing scanned the bay again, walking slowly.

"Haven't you both already scanned every inch of this place?" Miss Martian asked, stepping forward towards Nightwing.

"Yeah, but I'm obviously capable of missing obvious clues. I totally should have spotted evidence of Blue Beetle's defection after Green Beetle fixed his scarab." Nightwing answered.

"That's my fault. You asked me to scan Green's mind, and I vouched for him without delving deep. I was so afraid to use my powers after what I did to Aqualad. I allowed Green Beetle and his scarab to feed me exactly what The Reach wanted us to believe. So, Blue trusted Green and was turned by him, then somehow abducted the Team. All on me." Miss Martian sighed, bowing her head.

"It is all your fault." I retorted. "Phe!" Nightwing scowled.

"What?" I challenged. "It is. M'gann went too far and it cost us."

"She would've never been in that position if we had trusted her with the secret of Aqualad's deep cover mission. We put M'gann, Aqualad, Artemis, the whole Team in unacceptable danger."

I pushed myself off the threshold, stepping forward, "So, this our guilt-off. M'gann says she messed up, then you say we messed up. Well, sorry to break it to both of you, I don't feel guilty for anything. We've done nothing wrong. Dick, M'gann, we all made mistakes but you both need to get over yourselves." I exhaled loudly, jutting my arms out for emphasis.

"Look, we're trying to off an invasion and last I checked, things were going to get dangerous. Everyone on the Team knows what they're getting into." I concluded.

Miss Martian and Nightwing glanced at each other, agreeing.

"Save the Team, then save Blue." I reminded, emphasizing each word by punching my fist into my open palm.

"Save the Team, then save Blue," Nightwing repeated.

"Save the Team, then save Blue." Miss Martian paused, "As a certain thirteen-year-old was once fond of saying, 'That's just what we do.'"

The three of us smiled silently, a wave of nostalgia washing over us until the sound of metal scraping against metal alerted us. Nightwing wielded his escrima sticks, Miss Martian levitated in the air, and I ignited two energy orbs.

Nightwing's lowered his escrima sticks after his wrist computer lit up, signaling Sphere's proximity. The bay door opened, and Sphere rolled in, beeping loudly.

"Sphere!" Miss Martian and I yelped. Sphere rolled toward us, beeping loudly as we rubbed his metal surface.

Miss Martian gasped, "Can you take us to Superboy?"

Sphere beeped, opening and turning into the Super-Cycle.

"I think that's a yes." Nightwing smiled.

* * *

Sphere slowed to a halt, beeping erratically. Nightwing lifted his wrist computer, scanning the area around us.

"We must be close!" Miss Martian marveled, clapping her hands.

"Something's not right," I murmured, glancing around the large corridor.

"You're just being paranoid." Miss Martian brushed me off. I crossed my arms over my chest, staring down at her from where I floated. Miss Martian exchanged a look with Nightwing, who in return, gestured towards me.

"Let's hear Phe out," Nightwing urged me to continue.

"We know Blue has been brainwashed," I paused, gathering my thoughts. "If we're protecting the Crystal Chamber, where's the key?" I asked.

"It would be useless to protect the key on Earth," Nightwing paused; we stared at each other, forming the same conclusion.

"Can you two please fill me in?" Miss Martian asked with a noticeable tone of amusement in her voice.

"The key is here, somewhere," I explained.

"Which means the Reach is here, too," Nightwing added.

"What doesn't make sense is, if the Reach is here, where are their soldiers?" I gestured towards the empty hallway. Miss Martian nodded, understanding.

"If their soldiers aren't tracking us down, it's cause they're busy with something else." Miss Martian gasped.

"Exactly!" I shouted.

A laser fired, scorching a spot on the wall inches from my face. I clenched my fist, turning towards the source. A busload of Reach soldiers spilled out of one of the Warworld's transportation units.

Nightwing reached for his escrima sticks, smirking.

"Bad move, buddy," Nightwing chuckled as my orbs ignited. "Really bad move," I emphasized.

* * *

The Reach soldier cried out as my foot connected with his jaw, sending him flying back. As his body slammed into the ground, the metal doors slid open with a gust of air.

Our missing members stood alongside the teenagers we had rescued from the Reach alongside Harmony.

I stood beside Nightwing, relieved to see Arsenal safe.

"Hey fearless leaders, better late then never," Arsenal smiled. I flew towards the Team, analyzing their conditions. For the most part, they seem battered and bruised.

"Everyone safe?" Nightwing questioned.

"For now," Arsenal smirked.

"And the crystal key?" I asked, turning back to look at Arsenal as I helped maintain Superboy on his feet.

"Gone," Arsenal huffed. Behind us, Mongol and Black Beetle crashed onto the floor.

"And we better get gone, too, before one of them declares a winner."

* * *

"All Aboard. We're almost home free," Miss Martian said as she took her seat at the helm.

"I think congratulations are in order," Nightwing admitted, smiling proudly. "No training, no guidance, and yet you pulled it off." Nightwing nodded his head firmly.

"A job well done." I agreed, smirking as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"When we get back, after a debrief, there might be a place for all of you with the Tea,." Nightwing added.

"Wow! Really?" The boy who had introduced himself as Virgil marveled.

"So now that we've saved your butts, you're cool with us not being STAR Labs' Guinea pigs." Ty Longshadow, Jaime's best friend, snapped.

"Dude, chill," Virgil instructed.

"Before we head back, we need to talk about Blue Beetle. He betrayed us," Arsenal snarled, his face contouring into a look of disgust.  
"Look who's talking!" Bumblebee shouted from the ramp of the Bioship. She walked towards us, hands on hips, "Last thing I remember was you blowing an airlock without warning. Nearly got us killed and absolutely guaranteed our capture!"

Arsenal turned on his heels, snarling at Bumblebee, "Hey! After eight years on ice, there's no way I was getting grabbed again. And in case you hadn't noticed, my escape resulted in you being free now to stand here and complain! So, how about a "thank you"?" Arsenal exclaimed, glancing back at Nightwing and me.

Nightwing opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Arsenal was my responsibility, my burden. Therefore, his actions must be disciplined by me, and me alone.

"You're completely right, Arsenal," I smiled.

"Thank you," Arsenal huffed.

"No, thank you. And, after we get back to Earth, you're off the Team." I deadpanned, walking past him and towards the Bioship.

Ty Longshadow reached for my arm, protesting, "Well, wait a minute!"

"If it wasn't for Arsenal, we wouldn't have rescued anyone!" Virgil explained, placing his hands firmly on his waist.

"As true as that is, this isn't the first time he's put the Team in danger— and this won't be the last time," I explained to Virgil and Ty Longshadow.

I turned my attention to Arsenal, who gritted his teeth at me.

I took one step forward, glaring directly into his eyes. "You intentionally danger the people around you to further your own agenda or guard yourself against your own personal demons. It's absolutely unacceptable and until you prove to Nightwing and I that you are a team player, you have no place on this Team."

Arsenal left eye twitched with anger, a habit that had stayed with him even after all these years.

"Now, get on the Bioship and we can discuss this further when we aren't behind enemy lines," I said, louder, walking up the ramp of the Bioship. Bumblebee, Nightwing, and I turned simultaneously once we realized that the others were not following.

The four young teenagers glanced at each other.

"Sounds like there's nothing left to discuss," the boy with the helmet scoffed.

"See, we don't need your help getting back to Earth, or your offer to join the Team." Virgil paused. "We have our own way of doing things," Virgil concluded.

"What do you say, bro?" Ty Longshadow questioned, raising his eyebrow at Arsenal. "Wanna ride with us?"

Asami dug into her pocket, pulling out a Fatherbox. "Home, please," she instructed.

"Wait, is that a—"

"So long, little sister," Arsenal sneered as a portal erupted under their feet. The four teenagers' eyes widened in shock at Arsenal's revelation.

"Farwell, brother," I scoffed, turning my back on him and walking up the ramp into the Bioship.

* * *

 **Queen Manor, Star City**

 **May 30**

 **11:23 PM PDT**

"I haven't seen you up here in a while," Ollie admitted, groaning as he sat beside me.

"It's been a while since I needed to be up here," I admitted. Ollie nodded, understanding. We sat in silence, on the highest roof of the manor, watching the night sky.

"It's very kind of you to watch over Harmony," Ollie said, breaking the silence.  
"She's safe here but..." I trailed off, unsure. Ollie inhaled slowly, closing his eyes to feel a warm breeze grace us.

"I know I don't tell you this often enough but I am proud of you," Ollie noted.  
I wrapped my arms around my legs, resting my cheek on my knees to stare at Ollie. "It means a lot," I smiled, basking in the moment.

"You're not doing such a bad job yourself, y'know," I added.

Ollie chuckled, "Are you kidding? I let my son get kidnapped, amputated, cloned, and-and-" I cut Ollie off.  
"Ollie, you didn't let it happen. None of us let any of this stuff happen. You always told me to focus on the good. You're an amazing father," I emphasized.

"You're only saying that," Ollie chuckled. "I'm saying it because it's true." I retorted.  
Ollie hummed, rising to his feet, "This is why you're my favorite daughter."

"I'm your only daughter," I laughed. Ollie grinned before clearing his throat, "You did the right thing with Arsenal. Kicking him off the Team, I mean. He put the lives of others in danger for selfish reasons. He should know better." Ollie scowled, nodding firmly before walking slowly towards the window of the library.


	18. intervention

Invaded

 **Chapter Eighteen:** Intervention  
 **Author's Note:** I just want to apologize for the long wait period to update. I was in a car crash but everything is okay now.

We're getting so close to the Endgame. Do I have something in store for you! I literally can't wait! Review and enjoy.

 **Rainshadow22142:** I understand your point. However, I designed this story to flow with the plotline of Season 2 for a reason. This chapter will have some outside material but other than Harmony's storyline, you won't get much outside source until Book 3 (which I've started to write and edit). Hopefully, you enjoy this seriously long chapter.

* * *

 **Queen Manor, Star City**

 **June 13,**

 **06:28 PM PDT**

I yawned loudly, combing through my messy hair with my fingers as I descended the stairs that led to the Arrowcave. Harmony sat in my respective chair; numerous empty energy drink cans littered the workstation in front of her.

"You've been reading your grandfather's journal all day," I noted, glancing over Harmony's shoulder. Harmony exhaled slowly, gently placing closing the book to stretch her arms over her head.

"I've been trying to translate but my Japanese is rough," Harmony explained. I reached for the gold utility belt that was strewn across the vacant chair beside Harmony.

"Well, what have you translated so far?" I questioned.

"My grandfather wrote this journal in a code. I've managed to translate and crack some, but my Japanese is rough. It'll take me weeks, if not months, to translate the entire thing." Harmony exhaled loudly, slouching in my chair.

"That's time we don't have," I murmured. "Computer, scan and translate," I ordered.

A slot opened on the dashboard at the base of the large monitor. Harmony glanced at me before slowly placing the journal in the open slot.

"If I knew this was an option…" Harmony muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, now you know," I smirked, securing my utility belt around my hips.

"Where are you going?" Harmony questioned. She stood from the chair, watching me tug on my gloves.

"I have a mission," I answered truthfully. "We're going to try to save Blue."

"He's the traitor, right? Well, the latest traitor…" Harmony trailed off, avoiding my gaze.

"Yeah," I drawled out the word before asking, "how do you know that?"

"You talk in your sleep. Last night, you kept talking about Kaldur. He's Aqualad, isn't he? The name just sounds Atlantian. " Harmony inquired.

I swallowed hard. "Yes. What was I saying?"

Harmony shrugged, "You were mostly just apologizing. I'm no doctor but you seem to blame yourself for a lot of things."

I exhaled slowly, "Things? I've talked about different things before?"

Harmony slowly sat in my seat again, "Yeah… you talked about your mother's death, um, and someone named Jason? You've mentioned Artemis― she's your friend who was killed by Kaldur. And then Blue." Harmony explained.

"I told you all this in my sleep?" I whispered. Did my guilty conscious just confess to Harmony Sato that Artemis and Kaldur are undercover operatives? If worst comes to worst, I could just wipe her memories. She'll never know. I could do it right now if I wanted to. I just need her to look me in my eyes and―

What was I thinking? I sound just like M'gann. I am just like M'gann.

"Um, Ashley?" Harmony reached out, placing her hand on my gloved one. "Whatever you did to your friends… I'm sure they'll forgive you. And-and your mom… my dad told me about her… there was nothing you could do. My grandfather used to tell me this when I would blame myself for my mother's death― she passed away giving birth to me. He would say, 'Harmony, forgive yourself for not being at peace' and I did. It takes a long time and it's a gruesome process but, it's worth it."

* * *

 **El Paso**

 **June 13**

 **08:40 PM MDT**

" _Get ready_!" I instructed, " _Blue is definitely near_!"

" _Copy_!" Batgirl retorted, aiming her grappling gun at the sky. "Now!" Batgirl's grappling hook successfully wrapped around Blue Beetle's ankle.

"Good aim," I noted as my orbs flickered on.

"Batgirl, what are you doing? You know this won't hold us!" Blue Beetle shouted.

Batgirl gripped the grappling gun, shouting back, "It'll hold for a couple seconds!"

"And a couple seconds―" Batgirl was cut off by Impulse, "―is more than I need!"

I held my breath as Blue Beetle turned, attempting to fly away as Impulse ran on the rope. The rope snapped but jumped onto Blue's back just in time. Impulse began to quickly hit Blue's built-in jet back. It began to deteriorate causing the two to spiral to the sky.

I nodded at Batgirl who jumped down, landing directly in front of Blue Beetle.

"Sweet dreams, Blue," Batgirl said, tossing a small capsule in front of Blue. It exploded almost immediately, releasing a murky green gas.

I crossed my arms, watching from the rooftop above. Impulse and Batgirl nervously watched, waiting.

" _Well_?" Impulse questioned as Blue shot at Batgirl. She yelled as she slammed into a tree. Large, blue staples awkwardly held her unconscious body upright. I leaned forward, watching as Impulse toss Blue Beetle around using his speed.

"We're right on schedule," I notified Beta Squad, who appeared behind me through one of Zatanna's portals. Blue Beetle abruptly turned, aimed for Impulse, and shot at him. Impulse slammed into a brick wall, groaning in defeat.

Blue Beetle rose to his feet, turning away from the two before turning back to face them. His arms transformed into scythe blades which dragged on the cement floor.

"Rocket! _"_ I shouted. Rocket jumped off the ledge of the rooftop, landing on a platform beside me. I flew down to where Blue Beetle was about to decapitate Impulse.

Rocket outstretched her hand, encasing Blue Beetle in a blue orb. I outstretched my own, coating the blue orb in a red one of my own.

Blue Beetle's blades changed into maces. Blue Beetle began to slam the mace against the force field as Zatanna landed beside Rocket and me.

Zatanna shouted a spell; the two orbs were coated with a final, purple layer.

"I reinforced Phe's and Rocket's force fields. Blue's not going anywhere." Zatanna explained before chanting another spell. The staples that held Impulse and Batgirl up disintegrated; I outstretched my free hand, levitating the two in the air.

"Great job, you two," I smiled.

* * *

 **Somewhere Above the Atlantic Ocean**

 **June 13**

 **Unknown Time**

I exhaled loudly, leaning back in my seat as Blue Beetle continued his speech.

"Enjoy your advantage while you can. The Reach tracks my every move and when we're through with you, there won't be enough left for a DNA identification." Blue Beetle shouted.

"Z, is there no spell to shut him up?" I asked, turning to look at her. Zatanna laughed, shaking her head.

"Ugh, I missed this," Rocket admitted. "Missed what?" I questioned.

"This!" Rocket gestured towards Blue. "The missions, the-the intensity! You guys have it good. All my missions have been snoozefests."

"Tell me our destination and I'll make your deaths painless." Blue Beetle offered.

Zatanna, Rocket, and I glanced at each other before continuing our conversation.

* * *

 **Bialya**

 **June 14**

 **05:19 UTC+2**

Batgirl slowed the Supercycle as she lowered us past a cliff. I leaned over the side of the Supercycle, pointing at a clearly fake wall on the cliffs side. "There," I instructed.

Batgirl nodded, strategically aiming the Supercycle's weapons at the hangar doors and shoot. Batgirl drove the Supercycle through the black smoke and into the underground hanger.

"We've got company! And I'm otherwise occupied maintaining this bubble around Blue!" Rocket shouted, flying in the air.

"Relax, Roc, we're prepped for Queen B's tin soldiers." Impulse informed. Zatanna outstretched her hand, shouting a spell. The soldiers' guns levitated in the air above them.

"Hey! I was gonna do that," Impulse whined, looking back at me.

"You can still knock them out," I suggested. "Oh, yeah! Crash!" Impulse shouted, pushing himself using his speed out of the Supercycle.

He almost immediately slammed into Devastation. "Wait! That's Devastation then where's―"

Mammoth slammed into the Supercycle, sending us crashing to the ground. I groaned, slamming onto my side.

"Rocket! The force-bubble!" Batgirl shouted. "Holding! But I'm a sitting duck here!" I stood to my feet, pushing Rocket out of Shimmer's grasp.

"That's why I'm here," I answered.

"You were fools to bring us here," Blue noted, "Queen B is our ally and her minions will destroy you!"

"If only these bubbles were soundproof," Rocket sassed. " _Batgirl, take Shimmer! Z and I are on Mammoth!_ " I instructed.

Zatanna and I pressed our backs together; I raised my hand, lifting Mammoth in the air as Zatanna lifted Devastation simultaneously. We slammed them into each other before throwing them down the hole Shimmer created. Batgirl shoved Shimmer down the hole together before sealing it shut with a pellet.

"Girlfriend! Sometimes you're gonna have to tell me how you figure out those backward words so fast!" Rocket shouted. Zatanna smirked, responding, "Maybe backward is my native tongue."

Rocket frowned, "Seriously?"

Batgirl snapped, "Come on, let's get to work."

* * *

Here," Zatanna instructed. Rocket, Zatanna, and I stood an equal distance from each other and the massive orb that contained Blue Beetle.

"You, uh, sure you've got the power for this?" Impulse questioned Zatanna.

"Me? No. But I'll summon it from those who do." Zatanna explained, walking up the stone steps. Rocket and I followed, guiding the imprisoned Blue to Zatanna.

"They all die now!" Green Beetle shouted, flying towards us with his scythe blades drawn back, ready for a fight.

Impulse rammed into Green Beetle using the Supercycle. "Guys, this is all on you! I still got my own Beetle to hold. And Z's smack in the middle of her mystic trance!" Rocket shouted.

"I'm gonna help them. As long as I can maintain focus, I can hold my orb and fight," I explained, flying towards Batgirl.

"Not like our butts haven't been kicked by one Beetle already," Impulse sighed.

"But this one comes with his own personal kryptonite!" Batgirl shouted, throwing a pellet. "Go!" I shouted, pushing Impulse towards Green Beetle.

Impulse ran around Green Beetle, strategically causing the fire to surround him.

"Ha! Those Martians really can't take the heat!"

"No, but stay alert. He has other skills to compensate." Batgirl retorted.

" _Do you have eyes on Green?_ " I questioned. " _Right behind you!_ "

I turned around; Green Beetle aimed his sonic cannon at us. I groaned, skidding on the ground like a skipping stone.

A loud elephant roar erupted throughout the Cave signaling Delta Squad had successfully infiltrated the hangar and followed us down.

"You can thank us later," Robin declared. I scoffed, rolling my eyes as I flew in the air. Wonder Girl had wrapped her rope around his body; I aimed an orb at Green Beetle as he released his sonic cannon at Wonder Girl and Beast Boy.

Green Beetle groaned as my orb connected with his head, slamming him into a pile of rocks.

Rocket flew back as the cave began to glow an ominous white. The orb around Blue Beetle disintegrated as Zatanna's voice distorted. Rocks that lay aimlessly around began to rise, fusing together to reveal a stone beetle behind Zatanna. It began to glow a bright blue, spreading across the walls.

"Fools!" Blue Beetle shouted.

Green Beetle stood from where I had blasted him, aiming his sonic blaster at Zatanna. "You will all die!" Both Beetles declared. Impulse ran past me, dragging Green Beetle towards Zatanna using Wonder Girl's Lasso of Truth.

Impulse stumbled back as Green Beetle, Blue Beetle, and Zatanna was engulfed in the white light which did not pass the pillars that surrounded the three.

The white light slowly began to dim, making the trio visible again. A small, stone beetle that had attached itself to Zatanna's forehead fell to the ground, smashing into tiny pieces.

The hieroglyphics on the wall seized their glow as well. The spell must be over.

I took a small step forward, an orb igniting around my right fist. Impulse ran to Zatanna, catching her before she collapsed onto the ground. "Zatanna, you okay? Did it work?" Impulse questioned.

Both Beetles rose from the ground, groaning. I aimed my orb, glaring at Green Beetle.

"Or are we back to square one? Who controls the Beetles?" Impulse continued.

"Let's find out," Zatanna muttered, stretching her hand out to the Beetles. She uttered a spell, visibly tired. Both Beetles' armor began to pull back, revealing Jaime and B'arzz O'oomm.

"Jaime and B'arzz O'oomm are back in control of their own bodies," Zatanna announced. My orb flickered off as I approached Jaime and B'arzz.

"It's true," Jaime smiled, "I can feel it. I'm free of the Reach, for real this time."

"You're one hundred percent sure? Because we've been through this before." Batgirl questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I can feel it," I retorted, glancing at Jaime and B'arzz. "Jaime and B'arzz O'oomm are in control," I vouched.

"And I am certain of it," Zatanna added, a somber tone in her voice.

"Reading no external signal since Zatanna worked her mojo. Neither Beetle is in contact with the Reach."

"Hey, hey, hey! Hermano!" Impulse shouted as he approached Jaime. "Congrats!"

"Thank you," Jaime embraced Zatanna then me. "Z did all the work," I admitted.

"But you planned all this," Zatanna retorted. I smiled, rubbing the back of my neck as Zatanna and I exchanged smiles.

"Right, like you're happy about this," Jaime muttered. "I am! I swear!" Impulse retorted. Jaime smiled softly, responding, "You know, I believe you,"

"Course you do. Up high!" Impulse and Jaime high-fived.

" _It has been so long. I had all but forgotten the sensation of controlling my own body. My gratitude knows no bounds._ " B'arzz O'oomm expressed as he examined his hands.

"Uh, that's great but Queen B's goons are waking up!" Bumblebee warned.

"Which means it's time to go," Batgirl noted.

* * *

Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle, Rocket, Beast Boy, and Green Beetle flew beside the Supercycle.

"So, spill. How did you know how to cure us? That Temple wasn't even in the Reach's database." Blue Beetle informed.

"Bumblebee and I first came across it months ago on another mission. I couldn't help notice the blue scarab imagery and recorded a holographic file of the symbols and hieroglyphics. Dr. Fate translated the 'glyphs which revealed a mystic ceremony the ancients used to cleanse the scarab of Reach control." Batgirl explained.

"That's why my scarab was off mode when I found it," Blue Beetle noted.

"Because the ritual used the magic of human origin," Zatanna continued, "Fate, a Lord of Order, could not perform it. So he prepped me instead." Zatanna turned to look at Robin.

"Meanwhile, Batgirl and I got with the hacking." Robin picked off where Zatanna left off.

"Starting with the files of the previous Blue Beetle, the late Ted Kord. Ted's files revealed that an archeologist named Dan Garrett first discovered both the temple and the scarab in 1939. It fused with him the way it fused with you, but Dan assumed it was some mystic artifact and he used it to become the first Blue Beetle of modern times. When Dan passed away, he left the scarab to his protégé, Ted Kord." Robin concluded.

"But Kord quickly realized the scarab was alien technology. Since he wasn't about to let an alien device fuse to his spin, he locked the scarab away." Batgirl noted.

"But Garrett still inspired Ted to become the second Blue Beetle. Even with no superpowers," Blue Beetle stated, softly.

"I hear those are optional," Robin smirked from beside Zatanna. "Anyway, Ted suspected the Light wanted scarab back in play. He tried to stop them from stealing it, and paid the ultimate price." Robin explained the explosion at Kord Industries.

"That's where you came in," Batgirl concluded, explaining how the scarab ended up in Jaime's hands.

"But, even though we had this information, we needed someone who could actually do something about it," Zatanna added. "Rocket and I are League members which mean we don't have access to the Team's missions. Phoenix was the best person for the job."

I nodded, chuckling, "You give me too much credit. I just was willing to take the risk that the ritual wouldn't work. Zatanna came to me with the information about the Temple, the ritual, and 'glyphs. I gave her access to any files on Dan Garret and Ted Kord, both associates of my grandmother, the first Black Canary, and my aunt, the second Black Canary. Since Queen B and I have a long history; I knew what we were up against. I devised a plan, worked out the kinks and here we are." I explained.

"I guess I wasn't what the Light or Reach had in mind. But why keep all this from me?" Blue Beetle questioned.

"Because it took months for me to learn the ritual and not to mention configure the ancient Bialyian incantations to work in concert with my magic," Zatanna admitted.

"And I had to scout Queen B's lair to make sure no new updates were made while also trying to keep Green Beetle at bay. I knew Miss Martian didn't really investigate if he was on our side because she was emotionally distressed at the time. So, I had to make sure the Reach had no doubt that we trusted him." I added.

"And you couldn't risk letting the Reach know the Temple existed until you were ready," Blue Beetle concluded for himself. He flew over the Supercycle, flying beside Impulse.

"You managed to keep your mouth shut? You?" Blue Beetle scoffed.

"Hey," Impulse protested, "making sure you stayed hero was the main reason I came back to the past. So I was motivated to take my mouth off mode. Don't you get used to it, now." Impulse joked.

* * *

 **Star City**

 **June 16**

 **05:36 AM PDT**

"What's the big news?" Oliver questioned without looking up from his stack of paperwork. Aunt Dinah sat on the edge of his large mahogany desk, reading through a mission file. The League's seal was stamped on the pale blue folder.

"I wanted to talk about retirement," I stated softly, tucking a strand of loose hair behind my ear.

Both my guardians glanced up, lowering their papers slowly. Aunt Dinah blinked rapidly, in shock, but Oliver was the first to speak.

"Retirement? As in…" Oliver trailed off, waving his hands suggestively.

"Yeah," I breathed out slowly, gripping the armrests of the chair I sat in. "After we off the Reach invasion and the Big 6 return to Earth, I think it'd be a good time for me to be normal. I've spent my entire youth fighting and for once, I'd like to not worry about the Earth's future resting on my shoulders. I want to do normal things, like go to college and travel." I admitted.

Aunt Dinah glanced back at Oliver before smiling at me.

"I agree," Aunt Dinah chuckled, "I think you more than deserve that. But Harmony―"

"I was thinking of maybe traveling to Japan, study with Uncle Ted. Harmony needs to learn how to defend herself and she needs to channel that anger she has towards something good."

Oliver's brow furrowed, "She's going to be the next Phoenix?"

"No," I answered quickly, "I think I'm going to retire the mantel completely. I'm going to give her the option that I had, either become a hero or don't. I just don't want her seeking vengeance."

"The student has become the teacher," Aunt Dinah mocked.

"And also," I paused, rising from my seat, "thank you, both of you. You've been the best parents. I know both of you are always beating yourselves up because you worry too much about me, but I want you to know that I am very happy with how I ended up." I smiled.

Oliver stood from his seat, wiping his eyes.

"Don't cry, damn it." Aunt Dinah pouted, slapping his shoulder, complaining, "If you cry, I cry."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Leave a review.


	19. summit

Invaded  
 **Chapter Nineteen:** Summit

 **Author's Note:** I'm literally so excited for the ending of this story just because I already drafted out the next story. Enjoy and leave a review!

 **Me (Guest):** I was hoping that no one would ask about Jason/Red Hood but… yes, Jason plays a crucial role in my next story that will take place post Endgame. I don't want to give too much away, however.

 **Guest 0101 (Chapter 8):** Red Hood will be incorporated in his own way. I am a big fan of Jason, but I know that squeezing him in a place where he doesn't belong is just bad writing on my part. He will play a crucial part in the next story!

 **Rainshadow22142:** I am very excited to show you guys Phoenix's— uh, Ashley's life and how Harmony and Ted will play a *HUGE* role in her retirement.

 **PrettyKittyLuvsU (Chapter 17):** Don't worry. Major Wally x Ashley moment in this chapter and the following chapter. We could never forget about Ashley's love for Wally like that.

* * *

 **Queen Manor Library, Star City**

 **June 17**

 **8:02 AM PDT**

"We've set up this meeting because we need to address the possibility that the outcome of the summit will not favor us," I stated, glancing around the room as I spoke.

Roy Harper bounced Lian in his arms as Jade prepared a bottle. Conner sat between Wally and Dick, his blue eyes trained on my own. M'gann crossed her arms uncomfortably, sitting on the edge of a large desk.

"As you all were recently informed, Kaldur and Artemis are undercover operatives. But this isn't why I called this meeting," I explained, pausing to tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Although the odds are in our favor, Lex Corp. still is mass producing the latest version of inhibitor collars. I recently followed up my investigations on the government wanting to pass the law that makes us government property," I disclosed, pulling up a holographic chart.

"As of right now, even with our low public approval ratings, statistics show that 51% of both House and Senate members oppose the idea of us acting as government soldiers. Still, 49% is a scary number. The tide can turn in any direction at this moment," I sighed, my shoulders dropping tiredly.

"So, I called this meeting to address the fact that we need a plan should that 49% rise and action be taken," I revealed.

"What kind of action?" Conner questioned, his glare intensified.

"For starts, Roy and Jade will go into hiding," I asserted, meeting Jade's cold gaze. Roy slowly shifted his gaze from Lian to me. He remained silent, but I had known Roy long enough to understand him. He did not have to tell me how grateful he was to hear my proposition.

"I have no quarrels with you or your decision making, but what makes you the one to decide?" Jade quipped.

"Because," I paused, emphasizing the word, "because when I became a part of this Team, I promised myself to put my teammates best interest before mine. Jade, undeniably, we are family and Lian is my niece. I know what it feels like to grow up without my parents. It's devastating. As great of a job as an aunt and uncle can do, nothing will beat a mother's love." I retorted.

Jade nodded, gazing down lovingly at Lian before responding, "Fine, we'll go into hiding."

"Now," I addressed the entire room, "after much debating, I have another announcement to make."

The room filled with tension as I paused to gather my words. I avoided Wally's gaze as I inhaled sharply, "I am retiring, no matter the outcome of the summit."

The room was silent momentarily before everyone erupted in a series of mixed outbursts. Conner cursed, standing from the couch as Dick began to protest. Lian began to cry at the sound of argument which caused Jade to scowl. Roy began to congratulate me as M'gann protested. Wally remained silent, his gaze drilling holes through my skin.

"Enough!" I shouted over the noise. Everyone fell into silence, waiting for me to continue.

"I made a decision to take Harmony in and I haven't done her any good putting myself in danger. Anyways, if the inhibitor collars work as I think they do, you'd all have a better chance with Ashley Queen on your side than Phoenix against you." I explained myself.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Conner snarled.

"Again, if the inhibitor collars work like I think they do," I paused, sighing loudly, "I think the best course of action is to make sure our powerhouses don't become pawns to the Light."

"Which means I should go home," M'gann stated firmly. I stared at her sadly, nodding slowly.

"And Kaldur? Wonder Girl?" Jade questioned. We all glanced at each other as the possibility fell upon our shoulders.

"It's only if worse comes to worst," I emphasized.

* * *

 **Santa Prisca**

 **June 19**

 **00:00 ECT**

I crouched on the edge of the volcano's mouth, hidden from the Light's operatives. I slowly lowered the shrub in front of me, peering down below.

" _Is everyone in position?_ " I questioned. Each leader of each squad responded as lights flickered on below. Black Beetle and Deathstroke were the first to enter, scouting the cave. The Light and the Reach slowly filtered into the cave with their respective leaders at the head.

"Ambassador," Vandal Savage rasped.

"Savage," the Ambassador nodded.

Black Beetle stepped forward, towering over the Ambassador.

"As head of security for the Reach, I must insist no masks be worn at the summit." Black Beetle explained, glaring slightly at Black Manta.

Black Manta retorted, "Simply because you insist is no guarantee."

"Manta," Ra's al Ghul paused, "if you wouldn't mind. After all, we are among friends."

Black Manta returned his attention to Black Beetle, grunting slowly. Slowly, Black Manta, Kaldur, and Tigress removed their masks. Deathstroke was the last to remove his mask.

"Satisfied?" Ra's al Ghul smirked. Black Beetle grunted, retreating to stand behind the Ambassador.

"Excellent," the Ambassador paused. "Then with these formalities out of the way," Vandal Savage cut off the Ambassador.

"Let us begin." Vandal Savage smiled sadistically.

"And the rest of the Light? Won't they be joining us?" The Ambassador questioned, glancing among the Light operatives.

"Our more public members are occupied conducting damage control to mitigate your recent defeats," Ra's al Ghul answered.

"And in any case," Vandal returned his gaze to the Reach, "we are sufficient."

"Fine," the Ambassador settled. "I know you called this summit, but the Reach has come with grievances against the Light. Please explain how the young Earth champions were allowed access to the Bialyian scarab temple under your control?" The Ambassador questioned, annoyance clearly detectable in his voice.

"If I may respond," Kaldur stepped forward.

"No, you may not," Black Beetle retorted before adding, "Manta, keep your whelp meat silent."

Black Manta glared, responding, "Beetle, your insolence grows progressively less charming."

Vandal raised his hand, interrupting Black Beetle and Black Manta's intensity.

"My friends," Vandal began, "I think we can all agree that in recent days, no one has done more, sacrificed more, for both the Light and the Reach than Kaldur'ahm. That is why he was entrusted with security for this summit. And why he's entitled to a voice here." Vandal Savage concluded.

"Of course," the Ambassador agreed, raising his hand to stop Black Beetle from stepping forward. "He may speak," the Ambassador gestured towards Kaldur'ahm.

Kaldur stepped forward as he spoke, "Thank you, Ambassador. We acknowledge your concerns over the actions of my former Team. But you must acknowledge that the Light could not have known the significance of the temple, or that ancient Earth magic could overcome Reach technology to free Blue Beetle and Green Beetle from your thrall." Kaldur stood in the glowing circle, facing the Reach.

"If the Reach had been more forthcoming about how long ago their scarab was sent to infiltrate Earth, the Light might have made the connection to the Temple. And certainly, would have provided better security for it." Kaldur concluded.

"I told you I wanted to study how Blue Beetle's scarab had crashed prior to putting it back on mode. If you had followed my advice, we would have known about the temple, and—" The Scientist lowered her head at the sight of the Ambassador's glare.

"Oh, apologies. I spoke out of turn." The Scientist noted.

"No, my dear," Black Manta spoke, "you were quite correct to call your master's tactics into question. The Light has provided everything the Reach required and you aliens have let it all slip away." Black Manta scowled.

"I don't believe this is a productive direction for our discussion," the Ambassador retorted.

"No?" Ra's al Ghul stepped forward, "Your public approval ratings are at a record low. As are sales of the Reach drink, which you had hoped would enslave the populace."

The Great One does live up to his name.

"You allowed the young heroes you kidnapped to be rescued by the very teenagers, who's meta-gene you enhanced," Vandal noted.

"After allowing their escape as well," Black Manta added.

"Worst of all, Blue Beetle and Green Beetle have slipped from your grasp and fallen into the hands of the enemy, the Justice League," Kaldur concluded.

"Rest assured, both Beetles will soon return to the fold. In fact, Black Beetle has been summoned to Earth from his post guarding access to the key chamber on the Warworld." The Ambassador revealed.

"To kill Blue and Green," Black Beetle smiled.

"So that their scarabs may be reset and installed upon new host bodies that will forever be slaves to the Reach," the Scientist explained.

"So, do not question us on that score or any other," the Ambassador snapped loudly. "Remember, the Earth is now the property of the Reach. And per our original agreement, the Light is merely our favored agents amongst the humans."

"Show the proper respect," Black Beetle clenched his fist, "or suffer the consequences."

"No agreement exists that makes a slave of Black Manta," Black Manta snarled, stepping forward to a standoff with Black Beetle.

"No agreement exists that guarantees the life of Black Manta." Black Beetle stepped forward, meeting Black Manta in the center of the glowing circle.

"Manta guarantees that himself," Manta snarled as his built-in rocket launcher aimed at Black Beetle. Black Beetle returned the gesture by activating his chest cannon.

"It seems we have a standoff," Ra's al Ghul said.

"No, we don't," Black Manta retorted, slapping Black Manta across the room. Tigress and Deathstroke both leaped across the room, engaging Black Manta in battle.

" _Kaldur, get this situation under control or we won't be able to get the information we need,_ " I instructed.

Deathstroke shoved his metal staff in Black Beetle's chest cannon. The Reach operatives began moving forward, shooting at Tigress and Deathstroke.

" _Should we intervene now?_ " Wonder Girl questioned. " _No!_ " Nightwing and I both responded simultaneously.

The younger member members of the Team were anxious to infiltrate the summit. After Nightwing and I had debriefed the Team on Kaldur's true mission and explained Artemis' fake sacrifice, we had prepped the Team for the final battle between the Team and the Reach.

"No, we don't." Black Beetle snapped, slapping Black Manta with his scythe sword. Black Manta landed at Kaldur's feet, clutching his helmet. Immediately, Tigress and Deathstroke engaged Black Beetle in battle.

" _Fuck_ ," I cursed, " _if this escalates, we won't get the evidence we need_ ," I explained as the Reach soldiers began shooting at the Light.

Kaldur ran, wedging himself between Black Manta and Black Beetle, pushing them away from each other.

"Enough!" Kaldur shouted, "We are allies, not enemies. Any conflict between us only benefits our true opponents, the Justice League, and their sidekicks." Kaldur explained.

"Kaldur'ahm is quite correct," Vandal Savage admitted, tucking his hands behind his back, and walking towards the Ambassador.

"Agreed. We must not allow petty disagreements to drive a wedge between us. Gratitude, Kaldur'ahm. Stand down, warrior." The Ambassador instructed Black Beetle.

"Ambassador!" Black Beetle protested through gritted teeth.

"Stand down," the Ambassador hissed. Black Beetle grunted before aiming his sonic cannon at the Reach soldiers Tigress had encased in foam.

"Should we not be concerned that Superman, Batman, the Lanterns, and the rest will soon return to Earth and once again sway public opinion to their side?" Kaldur questioned, glancing at Vandal Savage.

"Superman and those accused with him will never leave Rimbor. The attack we forced them to make on that world, plus a few well-placed bribes, has guaranteed their convictions." Vandal Savage revealed.

I gritted my teeth, clenching my jaw in anger. I almost admired how dedicated and thorough he was.

"And the Green Lanterns are forbidden by Guardian treaty from returning to Earth now that we've convinced U.N. Secretary Tsang to welcome us here. As for public opinion, I wouldn't be concerned. Though the tide has turned to a certain degree, it will be a simple matter to build on the foundation of half-truths we have already used to discredit the League in order to discredit them… again." The Ambassador slowed his speech, watching Ra's al Ghul turn to Tigress.

"Great One?" Tigress questioned before Ra's ripped the glamour charm from her neck. Immediately, Tigress was engulfed in a golden light and Artemis emerged.

" _Get ready! Things are going to move faster than anticipated. On my mark."_ Nightwing instructed.

I inched slowly closer to the edge of the mouth of the volcano, watching the scene unfold as I prepared myself for battle.

"Artemis," Vandal growled.

"I don't understand. I thought Artemis was dead." The Ambassador stared eye-wide at Artemis.

"So did we all, but it seems Tigress is Artemis," Vandal Savage concluded.

"This is a glamour charm created, I'd wager, by Zatanna or Dr. Fate, to hide Artemis' true identity." Ra's al Ghul explained. Artemis gritted her teeth in anger.

"But Kaldur'ahm killed Artemis. If she lives and disguised as his lieutenant, then that means—" Black Beetle cut off the Ambassador.

"That means Kaldur duped them all, including his own father," Black Beetle cackled.

"Kill them both," the Ambassador instructed. Black Beetle stepped forward, his scythe blades reflecting the moonlight from above.

"No! You will not kill my son!" Black Manta shouted, standing in front of Kaldur.

" _Now, M'gann_ ," I instructed. "He's right," Deathstroke noted, shooting Kaldur and Artemis.

"The Light takes care of its own," Deathstroke explained. Artemis and Kaldur collapsed to the floor, blood soaking their chests.

The holographic recording of Kaldur materialized, commencing immediately.

"If you are watching this, then your summit is truly over. The Light and the Reach deserve each other. Both sides play at being partners. But the Reach believes the Light to be their naïve tools of conquest, when in fact the Light has manipulated the Reach from day one." Kaldur's hologram explained.

"Shut this off," Vandal Savage hissed.

"How?" Deathstroke questioned.

"It was the Light that brought Earth to the Reach's attention by sending the Justice League to Rimbor. The Light set their trap and the Reach snapped the bait, fulfilling the Light's desire to thrust our world into the intergalactic spotlight." Holographic news clips began to play.

"Part of their perverse survival-of-the-fittest scheme for the planet, which they believe will transform the Earth and the Light into the eventual rulers of the Milky Way. Though the Light made a deal to help the Reach take Earth, they have also sabotaged the Reach's efforts." Kaldur's hologram flickered under the moonlight.

"They kept the advanced meta-genes out of the Reach's hands. They added a neutralizing agent to the Reach's drink, so Earth's population would not become servile. They turned public opinion against the Reach. And they intentionally allowed the Team access to the scarab temple to cleanse Blue and Green Beetle." Kaldur's hologram delivered the final blow.

"So, you see, any agenda either side imagined they shared was nothing but a carefully crafted illusion. I trust I have shattered that illusion, as well as whatever remains of this sorry alliance. Good night." Kaldur's hologram flickered away.

Black Manta held Kaldur's body, whispering his name, "Kaldur. Kaldur, what have you done?"

"He has, in death, done more damage to my plans than any living creature has wrought in 50,000 years. I'd be so impressed if I wasn't so—"

Vandal Savage's monologue was cut off by the Ambassador's frustrated scream.

"You Earthlings are a pestilence and a plague! You dare sabotage us? Dare betray us? Have you forgotten who controls the Warworld? The Light is fortunate we do not carve up the planet as we speak!" The Ambassador shouted angrily, approaching Vandal Savage.

"That would indeed impress, as I have the Warworld's crystal key." Vandal Savage revealed, crossing the distance between the Ambassador and himself.

" _Now, Kaldur_ ," I instructed.

"That was all I needed to know," Kaldur admitted, rising to his feet.

"Kaldur," Black Manta sputtered, "you're—"

"Alive. Yes." Kaldur stated firmly. Artemis sat up, extending her hand towards Ra's al Ghul.

"If you would?" Artemis questioned then sighed when Ra's stared at her in disbelief. "And I always heard the Great One was such a gentleman."

"Impossible," Vandal Savage determined. "Deathstroke killed you both."

"Just for a little while," Deathstroke admitted as a sword levitated by Vandal Savage's heart. I glanced to the left where Deathstroke lay unconscious, gagged and bounded.

"After all, I wouldn't want to do any permanent damage to my best friends," Miss Martian transformed into herself, smirking. "Not when a little misdirection and Hollywood special effects will do instead." Miss Martian added, walking around to meet Kaldur.

"For we value our true friends, and unlike you, we are not short on them," Kaldur stated firmly.

" _Everyone, go!_ " Nightwing declared.

I stood from my position, flying into the air and descending slowly above them all. Kid Flash ran in, shouting, "Hey there Vandy! You miss me?"

"Well played. Well planned. But the Light always has contingencies." Vandal Savage retorted. The Brain began to light up behind Artemis. Entryways were closed off.

Above me, a series of Light operatives dropped down. I outstretched my hands, using my telekinesis to control as many as I could but there were hundreds falling at once. They spilled through from the sky and any entryways still open.

"I've had my fill of your interference. Do not expect to survive." Vandal Savage growled.

"Kill them all. Superboy may present a problem, but we'll deal with him when the other children lie bleeding on the ground." Vandal Savage explained.

"Still you refer to us as children. No wonder our successes mount. You consistently underestimate us." Kaldur retorted, agitating Vandal Savage. Blue Beetle ripped his mask off, flying into the air and shooting his sonic cannon.

I pushed through the pain, sending all the operatives I controlled up and out the volcano's mouth. They crashed onto the volcano's side, rolling off it.

I flew beside Miss Martian, aiming a large orb at Vandal Savage.

"It is true. The Light as always underestimated these young heroes. But no more. It is time." Vandal Savage aimed his fist at us. His ring glowed a bright red as Klarion The Witch Boy slithered out.

I grunted as a large, fiery dragon wrapped itself around Miss Martian and me. I shot my orb at Klarion's cat, but it was too late. Klarion had snapped his fingers; Vandal Savage and Klarion had disappeared into a portal.

"Cowardly meat!" Black Beetle shouted.

"No! Vandal has the right idea. This battle is pointless. Do not resist!" Ra's al Ghul instructed, glancing around as the Team overpowered the Reach and Light.

Black Manta walked forward, "Meaning every piece of mean on the Light is a coward."

Black Beetle easily overpowered Superboy. I struggled in the dragon's grip, watching as Black Beetle approach Ra's. Without a hesitation, Black Beetle stabbed Ra's.

I gasped, looking away in disgust as the blood began to stain Ra's clothing. I clenched my fists, igniting orbs large. The pressure of the dragon's grip should cause my orbs to explode.

The dragon exploded in a red fiery flame. I grunted as Kid Flash caught me bridal style before I fell to the ground. He ran towards the glowing circle, where no one was currently fighting.

Kid Flash placed me firmly on the ground, pressing his back against mine. "I so want to kill you for putting us through all this," Kid Flash muttered. "But I always want to kiss you," he added.

I chuckled, shaking my head as my cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He stopped running as a group of Light operatives surrounded us. Kid Flash placed his back firmly against mine, glancing at me for a response.

"Why not both?" I smirked before running forward, punching the first operative in the jaw. I grabbed its arm, swinging it to my left into the other three. I jumped in the air, kicking the last operative to the ground.

I dodged the Reach's lasers by performing a series of backflips. I jutted my hand out, swinging it; the Reach soldiers floated in the air, slamming into the rocky wall.

Black Beetle flew past me, holding onto the scientist. I followed, aiming an orb that was disintegrated by his lasers. Blue Beetle and Miss Martian floated beside me, glancing at each other.

We slowly landed on the ground, basking in our victory. Blue Beetle and Impulse embraced, laughing. Miss Martian and Beast Boy embraced as well, laughing loudly.

Bumblebee and Guardian kissed passionately. The Bats stood together, smiling widely.

I smiled at Superboy, who toyed with his torn shirt. His eyes gazed to someone behind me. I turned slowly, unsure.

Kid Flash cupped my cheeks, pressing his lips against mine. I was momentarily shocked before responding naturally. The Team erupted into cheers, shouting happily as Kid Flash twirled me.

We both pulled away, smiling widely.

"Retirement, huh?" Kid Flash smirked.

"I had hoped to end this tonight, but Savage escaped with Klarion. As did Black Beetle and the Reach's head scientists. Luther and Queen Bee never showed, and even Ra's al Ghul will no doubt—"

Nightwing cut off Kaldur. "Are you kidding me? Kaldur, you won!"

Kid Flash pulled me towards the two, shouting, "Dude, you triumphed!"

"Our goal was to off the invasion and we did so much more than that. You crippled the Reach beyond belief and broke the Light in half. We even took down Deathstroke before the summit." I excitedly praised.

Artemis approached us, holding up her glamour charm. "And since we holographically recorded the entire deal, we'll be able to use the bad guys' own words against them to clear the Justice League."

Artemis grunted Beast Boy slammed into her, embracing her tightly.

"Huh? What was that for?"

"I'm still just so glad you're alive! And that Aqualad's not a traitor!" Beast Boy smiled before glaring, pointing at Nightwing and me.

"No more faking anyone's death for at least a year, okay?"

"Yeah, seconded," Kid Flash smiled, bumping shoulders with me.

"Agreed," Kaldur sighed. Nightwing placed a firm hand on Kaldur's shoulder, sighing. "Kaldur, this has been a good night. Maybe the best we've had since the four of us first took off for CADMUS five-plus years ago."

Wally trudged through the water, placing his hand on Kaldur's other shoulder, "Come on. Enjoy the moment, my friend. You've earned it."

"We came together to do the unthinkable, remember?" I raised my eyebrow at Kaldur. "We just off an alien invasion, made Vandal Savage run away with his tail tucked between his legs, and basically crushed the Light and Reach with one giant blow." I smiled.

"This isn't a good night, this is a fucking awesome night!" I shouted, embracing the three men before me.

* * *

 **The Watchtower**

 **June 19**

 **05:24 EDT**

"We are now officially returning command of the Team back to you," Nightwing stated, firmly shaking hands with Kaldur. I exhaled loudly, slouching before shaking Kaldur's hand as well.

Red Tornado watched respectively as Aquaman spoke, "Congratulations, Kaldur'ahm,"

"This is unnecessary. You two have done brilliant work leading the Team under the most trying of circumstances," Kaldur protested.

"Which is exactly why I'm thrilled to have this particular monkey off my back. Job's all yours, pall." Nightwing admitted. Both men turned to face me.

"Retirement," I said in a sing-song voice. "Besides, we voted for you to be our leader."

The sound of a vacuum echoed loudly through the Watchtower as a boom-tube opened. Captain Marvel, Black Lightning, and Black Canary were thrown to the ground.

I crouched beside Black Canary, lifting her head to check her pulse.

"The Warworld's been activated. It's leaving Earth's orbing, heading out into space! Uh, is that good news or bad?" Nightwing questioned, glancing at Kaldur and me.

"I have a feeling its bad news," I admitted, sighing.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Review!


	20. endgame

Invaded

 **Chapter Twenty:** Endgame

 **Author's Note:** This is the moment we've all be waiting for! There will be an epilogue that will lead us into the next installment. I'll give you guys a sneak preview of the next installment and reveal the name, too.  
Once again, thank you for those who favorite and subscribe to alerts. I still get notifications that people are subscribing and/or adding the first story to their favorites.

 **Prettykittyluvsu (Guest):** I'm glad you loved it.

 **AValeriaA:** Thank you so much. I was so happy to read your review. Reviews encourage me to update faster.

* * *

 **The Watchtower**

 **June 20**

 **07:16 PM EDT**

"The natural disasters have escalated. The rest of the League is spread thin, saving lives across the globe," Captain Atom informed. I watched as Dr. Fate used his powers to keep a massive tsunami at bay. Atom stood on Captain Atom's shoulder, silent as well.

Aqualad and Nightwing glanced at each other, silent, as Blue Beetle approached us.

"It's Black Beetle's MFDs," Blue Beetle explained. "The Magnetic Field Disrupters the Reach seeded at multiple locations across the Earth. They're causing a deterioration of the planet's magnetic field, which in turn is causing these not-so-natural disasters."

Blue Beetle turned, projecting a holographic display from his chest. "I can locate all MFDs, but each is defended by beetle tech drones programmed to run until the MFD can build enough steam to go chrysalis and end the world."

A holographic image of Earth flickered in front of us with small blinking images of miniature beetle drones. The Earth was engulfed in pale blue light before exploding.

"So, how do we shut them down?" Captain Atom questioned.

"I don't know," Blue Beetle paused, "because Black Beetle didn't know. There's no failsafe. This was an endgame."

The computer interrupted our conversation, "Incoming transmission from United Nations Secretary-General Tseng Dangun."

Lex Luthor's stern face appeared.

"Luthor? What are you―" Lex Luthor cut off Captain Atom.

"Secretary Tseng was kind enough to let me borrow his frequency, as I have a possible solution to our mutual problem." Lex Luthor calmly revealed.

"A problem created when the Light decided to collaborate to bring the Reach to Earth," I accused. Atom nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Perhaps, but as I believe you know, the Light always planned to betray the Reach. Lex Corp has developed anti-Reach software, a virus that should disable their Magnetic Field Disrupters." Lex Luthor held up a small flash drive.

"Now, I believe, time is of the essence." Lex Luthor somberly noted.

* * *

 **Metropolis**

 **June 20**

 **08:16 PM EDT**

"Every single Magnetic Field Disrupter must be disabled before they chrysalis to guarantee Earth's safety," Captain Atom explained. "Each MFD is protected by multiple beetle tech drones, and each drone is equivalent to a beetle warrior."

Hunter sighed, crossing his arms over his chest beside me.

"Blue Beetle has located twenty-one drones. There are 42 of us here, so you'll be in squads of two." Captain Atom concluded.

Lex Luthor held up an egg-shaped object. "You'll all be issued multiple Reach tech eggs containing my anti-Reach virus software. While one hero runs interference with the drones, the other only has to physically touch his or her egg against an MFD to disable it."

Hunter glared at Luthor, "You think we can trust Luthor?"

I shrugged, "It's his world, too. Pretty sure he benefits more when it's not a bunch of space dust." I argued. Hunter growled, shaking his head.

"Alright, I have your assignments. We'll distribute these eggs and go." Captain Atom declared, holding a clipboard.

"Has Harmony boarded her flight?" I questioned, approaching the stand. "All flights were delayed due to the natural disasters but her flight was scheduled to depart before the disasters began. She said she'd call when she arrived at your uncle's dojo." Hunter answered, walking beside me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the fate of the world is in your hands," Lex Luthor declared.

"Looks like Cap paired us together," Kid Flash said, appearing before Hunter and I. Hunter glared at Kid Flash before grunting and walking away.

"Did I interrupt?" Kid Flash questioned, raising an eyebrow at me.

"No, we were just co-parenting," I joked. Kid Flash remained silent, staring at me with annoyance.

"What? I can't make jokes now?" I chuckled, securing an egg on my utility belt.

"Not those kinds," Kid Flash explained, lifting me bridal style into his arms and running towards the nearest zeta-tube.

* * *

 **Paris**

 **June 20**

 **04:34 PM CEST**

"All squads report in," Lucas Carr instructed.

I grunted, zigzagging through the air to avoid the beetle drones' lasers. The tornado behind the Eiffel Tower caused the wind to whip around violently.

Kid Flash ran directly under, drawing the attention of the drones. I aimed my orb, successfully hitting one of the beetle drones. I flew down, flying beside Kid Flash.

"Ah, the Eiffel Tower and the ever romantic City of Lights," Kid Flash said in a poor French accent. "We're definitely coming back here, babe," Kid Flash declared.

I pulled back, shooting multiple orbs at the final drone.

"You know, when we don't have a world to save," Kid Flash grinned.

I rolled my eyes, smiling, "There will always be a world to save," I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Not in retirement!" Kid Flash replied in a sing-song voice as he ran towards the MFD. The MFD slowly stopped whirling before falling to the ground.

"Omega squad has―" I was cut off by Kid Flash embracing me, pulling me in for a passionate kiss. Carr's worried voice echoed in my earpiece, causing me to pull away although I did not want to.

"Omega squad has successfully shut down their MFD," I informed, smiling at Kid Flash.

* * *

 **The Watchtower**

 **June 20**

 **Unknown Time**

"Asami has successfully deployed the egg and disabled the MFD." Black Canary informed Lucas Carr, who toggled with the hologram screens.

"Good job, Theta Squad. Twenty-one squads deployed, twenty-one MFDs destroyed. This mission was a success. We have done it!" Lucas Carr excitedly declared.

"We missed one," Atom revealed, thrusting the holographic screen forward to enlarge it. "The Earth's magnetic field is still being disrupted."

"Blue Beetle to Watchtower," Blue Beetle's voice echoed around us. "I'm reading a twenty-second MFD in the Arctic, hidden from my previous scans by Earth's North Magnetic Pole. Sending coordinates."

Atom sighed, "There are no zeta-tubes in the Arctic. How are we going―"

"Don't worry, gang. I've got this." Flash revealed.

"Wait, what?" I interrupted, "That's too dangerous. You need backup."

"Bart!" Blue Beetle shouted.

We stood in silence, waiting for an update.

"Flash to Watchtower. The Magnetic Field Disrupter― its already gone chrysalis. And I'm not sure if the egg―"

Atom interrupted, "The egg is useless now. You're too late."

"What now?" Flash questioned.

"Now, you run." Lex Luthor answered using Secretary-General Tseng's frequency.

"Hey, I'm no quitter. There's gotta be another―"

"I didn't say 'run away'," Luthor scowled, "I said 'run'. Together, you and Impulse should be able to negate the chrysalis by running counter to its energy flow."

"Is it really that simple?" Flash asked.

"I wouldn't call it 'simple'. You'll be attempting to siphon its power with your own speed trails. It'll take a massive amount of kinetic energy."

"Kinetic energy? I can manipulate energy but only in the form of―" I cut myself off at the sound of the computer droning Kid Flash's departure.

I stared at the zeta-tube, tuning out the voice of those around me. I rubbed the bridge of my nose, removing my domino mask to ease a headache that erupted within my temples.

" _There will always be a world to save_."

I turned to Nightwing, eyes wide in shock. "Phe? Phe?" Artemis poked at my shoulder.

"I can manipulate kinetic energy with my orbs. We gotta get to the Arctic, now." I instructed, flying towards the hanger.

* * *

Nightwing landed the black League jet with ease. I anxiously waited at the jet's exit, flying out as the door slowly opened.

"Look!" Nightwing shouted. "It's working! They're shutting it down."

I flew upwards, aiming my orbs at the chrysalis. "Where do I aim, Atom?" I shouted.

"At the top!" Atom answered.

I clenched my fists, inhaling sharply as I brought them in front of me. A large orb flickered between them, growing in size until it engulfed my entire arms. The orb shot forward, taking the form of a laser as connected with the chrysalis.

The chrysalis began to slow even more as Flash, Kid Flash, and Impulse sped up. With both our kinetic energy combined, the chrysalis began to deteriorate. I exhaled, tiredly dropping my arms; the large orb flicked, disintegrating away.

I slowly floated to the ground; Nightwing caught me, steadying me onto my feet.

"They did it!" Miss Martian shouted as snow whirled around us. I flew forward, flying through the snow. I stopped short, glancing around in search of Kid Flash.

Flash and Impulse were hunched over, heaving. I landed on the snow again, blinking rapidly. Aqualad helped Flash onto his feet as we locked eyes.

"Where's Wally?" I whispered, my eyes burning with hot tears threatening to spill over. Flash shrugged off Aqualad's hands, walking slowly to me.

He stood an arm's length away from me.

Flash swallowed hard, bowing his head.

"Barry," my voice cracked. "Please."

"He wanted me to tell you―"

"No." I inhaled sharply.

Flash placed his hands firmly on my shoulders.

"He loved you."

I clutched the material that covered my chest. Suddenly, I felt as if I were suffocating; as if someone had robbed me of the oxygen in my own lungs.

I could sense that I was hyperventilating but I felt distant, far away, as if my body and my soul had separated.

* * *

 **NIGHTWING'S PERSPECTIVE:**

Phoenix stumbled back, clutching at her chest, hyperventilating.

"Ashley!" Artemis shouted, taking slow steps toward her. Phoenix opened her eyes causing a series of gasps.

Her eyes glazed over in a bright red as she began to float upwards. Her fists were clenched by her side, orbs flickering around them.

The air around us began to whip around violently. "Ashley!" I shouted, running towards her.

The red glow intensified until lasers shot out of her eyes. The lasers sliced through the snow erratically as Phoenix floated higher and higher.

"We have to do something!" I shouted, covering my eyes from the snow with my arms.

"Are we not going to talk about the fact that she can shoot lasers from her eyes?" Artemis shouted, throwing herself out of the way of the laser's path.

"I can't even do that!" Superboy retorted. Flash remained still, tilting his head back to stare at her.

"Do not attack!" Aqualad instructed. "We do not want to provoke her!"

"I think she's well past the point of provoking!" Superboy shouted before tackling Miss Martian to the ground, saving her from Phoenix's fury.

The sound of ice cracking beneath us caused Flash to snap out of his daze. He spun his arm rapidly, creating a small tornado. He flew upwards until his free hand could wrap around Phoenix's ankle. Phoenix slowly looked down, the lasers flickering away.

Phoenix's red eyes slowly glazed over in a glowing white; a sign of a power surge. She had used all her available energy and using any more could lead to internal damage.

The two slowly floated down until Flash stood on the snow again. Phoenix levitated an inch or two from the ground, facing Flash. Flash slowly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into an embrace.

* * *

 **Mount. Justice**

 **June 20**

 **11:16 PM EDT**

Faintly, I could make out the signature glowing green light of Green Lantern's creation. As we approached, the large green jet disintegrated, revealing the Justice League members who were on Rimbor.

"Are we too late?" Superman questioned.

"Aqualad, what happened here? And why is Phoenix wearing an inhibitor collar?" Batman growled, glaring at Aqualad then at the unconscious Phoenix in Guardian's arms.

"Fear not. The crisis has passed through at a terrible cost."

"What happened?" Batman hissed. I sighed, "Well, it―"

"Watchtower to anyone! The Watchtower is under attack! Requesting immediate help!" Lucas Carr shouted through the comm. link. In the background of his transmission, faint explosions and fighting could be heard.

"Let's go!" Batman shouted. The Green Lanterns raised their fists as a green orb surrounded them. They floated rapidly into the sky, towards the Watchtower.

"Are we just gonna sit here?" Superboy growled.

"I'll stay with Phoenix," Impulse suggested. Miss Martian stretched her hand; Phoenix's unconscious body floated in the air before landing softly on the sandy beach. Impulse sat beside her, watching the water.

* * *

 **PHOENIX'S PERSPECTIVE**

 **Queen Manor, Star City**

 **June 29**

 **05: 23 AM PDT**

A sudden jarring sense of motion jolted me awake. I began to gag on a feeding tube, alerting whoever was watching over me. I opened my eyes, grimacing at the bright fluorescent light above me.

Distorted voices yelled around me.

I began to cry― or at least I think I was trying. I couldn't exactly make any audible or comprehensible noised except for moans and gargling.

Almost as immediately as I awoke, I felt my body being pushed back into the darkness of slumber.

It occurred to me that I have felt this feeling before.

Someone had sedated me.

.

.

.

I fluttered my eyes open carefully; the fluorescent light had been turned off. The small room was illuminated faintly with the screens of machines and holographic screens that displayed my vitals.

I was in the medical ward of Queen Manor. I cleared my throat, pushing myself into a sitting position. A wheelchair had been placed by the entrance of the small room. Slowly, I removed the nasal cannula from behind my ears.

I inched towards the edge of my bed, each movement causing a sharp pain in my torso. I reached for the IV pole slowly, pulling to toward me. I pushed myself gently off the bed, standing on my own two feet.

I gripped the IV pole tightly, wrapping my arms around it as my legs began to wobble unsteadily. I swallowed hard, feeling the beads of sweat gather on my forehead. Finally, I allowed myself to collapse onto my knees.

I grimaced, heaving slightly. I lifted my hospital gown, examining the source of my pain.

Stitches… great.

I lowered my gown, inching towards the wheelchair in a hybrid version of crawling and dragging myself.

I pulled myself onto the wheelchair, successfully attaching the IV pole to the wheelchair before slowly wheeling out of the room.

I wheeled down the hallway towards the main section of our Arrow Cave. As I approached, I could hear the sound of multiple League members and some Team members, too.

I wheeled myself forward; Batgirl was the first to notice me. Nightwing stood beside her, reading a screen projected from his wrist computer. Batgirl nudged him; Nightwing looked up, his masked eyes connecting with my own.

Slowly, the room fell into silence.

Black Canary pushed through the crowd of people, stopping short once our gaze met.

"Ashley," Black Canary breathed out.

"What is everyone doing here?" I rasped out. Even with my constant swallowing, my voice had yet to return.

Superman pushed through until he stood beside Black Canary. I assumed he was the only one who heard me since Superboy was nowhere in sight.

"At the North Pole, after Barry told you about Wally," Superman spoke carefully, "you went into shock and displayed a new power. It seems like you used a lot of your energy which, as you know, is very dangerous. You ruptured your spleen and appendix." Superman explained.

I clenched a fist full of my medical gown.

"What is everyone doing here?" I rasped again.

"There was an attack on the Watchtower. A group calling themselves the Red Lotus successfully infiltrated the Watchtower, bypassed our security software, and used our weapons to attack Tokyo, Japan. We know that Hunter had previously linked Lex Luthor to the Red Lotus." Superman answered.

"Harmony," I whispered.

"She's safe," Superman assured, "as is Hunter. In fact, Harmony's flight never took off due to the natural disasters caused by the Reach's MFDs."

I glanced around the room; it was full of tension and everyone was nervous.

"We're waiting to hear the President speak about the attack. Our Watchtower was used so, therefore, they're accusing us of being behind the attack. It's because the League failed to mention that they had a super high powered laser pointed at the Earth. In fact, most people didn't even know about the Watchtower. They thought the League operated out the Hall of Justice. Can you believe this crap?" Hunter questioned from behind me.

He walked past me slowly until he stood beside Captain Marvel. He crossed his arms over his chest, staring at me with a somber expression.

Hunter was angry. He had spent many years in Tokyo― which meant he had made friends, something Hunter always seemed short on. My uncle Ted, who had been known to the world as Wildcat, was also in Tokyo.

"It's starting," someone from the front of the crowd informed.

A large holographic screen was displayed so everyone can see.

"As acting Secretary General of the UN," Lex Luthor paused, "I am here to inform the ladies and gentlemen in this room and across the globe that your heroes have failed you."

The cave fell into utter silence.

"They had a satellite with weapons of mass destruction, a binary fusion generator, and more. Not even mere hours after Earth's successful battle against the Reach, the Justice League tries to assert themselves as dictators. Something in their plan was flawed, however, which caused the orbiting satellite to crash to Earth, killing millions in Tokyo, Japan." Luthor explained.

I heaved, glancing around in horror.

"After much thought, the UN has come to a unanimous conclusion. Mr. President?" Lex Luthor stepped to the side to allow the President of the United States to stand at the podium.

"Tonight, I do not just address my fellow Americans, but my fellow humans. Recently, an act of terrible violence and barbarism has been committed against us that claimed the lives of 15.3 million in total. Those responsible will be held accountable and brought to justice. After recently speaking to fellow world leaders and working with the UN, we have come to the mutual agreement and have begun a course of action. Effective immediately via executive order #599-787, all superhero and vigilante activities are hereby outlawed. Those who turn themselves in peacefully will be rehabilitated and be used for the benefit of mankind. Those of alien origin may return to their planets peacefully under the assumption that they will not return to Earth. Those who resist will be labeled international terrorist and will be hunted with the full might of a globally coordinated military. All superheroes have one month to turn themselves in peacefully before the manhunt begins."


	21. epilogue

Invaded

 **Chapter Twenty-One:** Epilogue

 **Author's Note:** Thank you so much for reading and I hope you've enjoyed the story.

 **rainshadow22142:** Thank you so much for your review! Yes, the binary fusion weapon is based off the JLU. The next story will be in a separate body of work which should be up within a week or so— give or take.

 **Guest:** With all due respect, this is a fanfiction site which means an author can pretty much do anything they want. In my story, the Watchtower is weaponized but was kept from the public's knowledge. As for things moving too fast, in my perspective, the people of Earth had low public approval ratings on the Justice League. I used Lex Luthor's ability of persuasion to convince the public that the Justice League wanted to reassert their position as the world's champion but there was a flaw in their mistake, thus causing the laser to go off. It's not a hard idea to grasp, considering something similar happened in the JLU. Thank you for your opinion.

 **Fansquealing:** Thank you for your review. Trust and believe Ashley and Dick will be angsty! Especially in the story that follows up on this one.

 **PrettyKitty Luvs U:** Thank you, darling!

 **Guess (Jason Todd):** Of course, Red Hood is going to be in the next installment. What kind of writer would I be if I didn't drag Jason into things?

* * *

 **Star City**

 **July 4**

 **08:42 AM PDT**

I wrapped my arms around myself, standing in silence as Kaldur placed his bouquet of flowers at the base of Kid Flash's holographic memorial.

"Today we not only honor Wally's sacrifice to the world, but we also acknowledge our history as a team," Kaldur spoke somberly. Artemis melted into his side, hiding her tears from our view. M'gann exhaled loudly from behind me; it came out shaky as if she were resisting the appeal to cry. Dick stood silently beside me, unmoving and unemotional.

I tuned out Kaldur's speech with a numbing white noise that rang profoundly in my ears.

Wally's memorial service was held in my own home. Everyone poured in and out of the Arrow Cave where Wally's holographic state was displayed, among other fallen heroes.

Every few seconds, the hologram would flicker slightly due to the reflection from the light above. I had memorized the pattern, blinking with each flicker.

Wally is dead— there was no denying myself of the truth even if Dick was. Dick had refused to acknowledge Wally's death, going as far as theorizing that Wally was trapped in the Speed Force. As much as I wanted to believe that, I couldn't allow myself to. We knew nothing about the Speed Force and how it worked.

Wallace West is dead.

"What do we do now?" M'gann questioned, sniffling.

I blinked, refocusing my attention as the ringing abruptly stopped.

"We begin to clear our names," Kaldur answered sternly. I scoffed, shaking my head slightly. I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose in annoyance.

"What's your problem?" Conner questioned.

I turned slowly, opening my eyes as I faced Conner. His eyes widened slightly before he took a cautious step back.

"I'm done being a hero. I'm done risking my life to protect this stupid planet and its stupid people. Wally died," my voice cracked as hot tears gathered in my eyes, "and we get repaid by being labeled international criminals. That's my fucking problem." I retorted.

Conner clenched his fists, opening his mouth to speak before M'gann stepped in front of him, cupping his face with her hands.

Kaldur stepped forward timidly, speaking softly, "Ashley, we understand your anger—"

"None of you will understand my anger! All of you have someone to come home to! This," I gestured towards Kid Flash's memorial, "wasn't part of the plan. We were supposed to save the world and retire." My words came out incoherent as I inhaled and exhaled rapidly.

I clutched my chest; I had to submerge the anger above all. My powers are controlled by emotions and concentration. If I were to snap, even for a second, a repeat of what happened at the Arctic would occur.

* * *

Hunter poured me a glass of whiskey; he glanced around the large closet slowly before scoffing, "This is pathetic."

I clinked our glasses together before downing the drink. I coughed, hissing at the burning aftertaste left behind. Hunter chuckled before swallowing his portion in one gulp.

We sat in my closet that housed all my superhero necessities. I had ripped every single leotard off its hanger, thrown all the boots across the room, and even punched every mirror. I examined my bruised and cut fists, clenching and unclenching my fists slowly.

"This whole tantrum is dumb," Hunter noted, toying with the cap of the large bottle.

I didn't deny it. Although Hunter was often too brash, he was never one to sugarcoat anything. I was thankful for that— even if his words hurt my feelings. Hunter meant well, even if his methods weren't the most kind.

"I know," I admitted.

"Then why?" Hunter questioned, pouring himself another glass.

"Because I'm angry," I justified. Hunter chuckled, bringing the glass to his lips. He paused, lowering it to stare at me in disbelief.

"Wait, you're serious. You're throwing this tantrum because you're angry?" Hunter tilted his head in confusion.

"Wally's dead—" Hunter cut me off.

"Yes, Wally's dead! So are millions more in Japan! Aren't you made about that?" Hunter shouted, rising to his feet.

"I am!" I answered, rising to my own feet.

"So, why aren't you shouting about their deaths too?" Hunter retorted, raising his eyebrow at me.

"I…" I trailed off, unsure.

"Look, I get it. Wally's gone but you're not the only one who lost someone. If you want to sit here, sulking and pouting, be my fucking guest. But just remember, you've got a lot of people still counting on you to help pull us through this." Hunter explained; he stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by chaos.

"I'm… I'm done being a hero," I whispered.

"Why?" Hunter exhaled, exasperated.

I met his gaze; his green eyes were wide, urgently waiting to hear my answer. He wore black trousers and a fitted, white button-down; a black tie loosely hung around his neck. Hunter's brown hair was messily styled, partially due to his habit of running his hands through his hair.

"I'm tired of losing." My answer was low, filled with voice cracks. Tears gathered in my eyes as Hunter remained silent. The only sound in the room was of my sniffles and heavy breathing.

"If that's your reason for quitting," Hunter finally spoke, turning towards the door; he walked slowly, stopping only when he stood at the threshold, "then you were never really a hero to begin with."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And that concludes Invaded! The following story will be called Outlawed and will not be in Phoenix/Ashley's perspective. It will be in the general perspective and should be up soon!


End file.
